Pools of Silver
by Romancing the boys
Summary: RELOAD of the story. Brady spends time in a meadow. Follow him as he meets his future mate in a wolf. Lots of drama and sexness within. M/M Please do not read if boyxboy is not your thing. Mature persons only please.You have been warned. Will be uploading everyday from now on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
First day of summer break and two whole months free from school. I said goodbye at the end of school the previous day to both Colin and Seth my two best friends. Seth was going to spend a month with his grandparents in Alaska. Every year Seth and his sister Leah would go and leave their parents Harry and Sue Clearwater alone to have what Seth said was "quality time together". It was not until last year that I come to realise what exactly quality time was. To be honest I wished I still did not know what it was. It was bad enough I knew what my parents did in the bedroom let alone Seth's. Colin was lucky enough to score a job on a fishing boat with his uncle and would be away for the whole summer.  
I finished my chores in record time and chucked food and supplies for my day out. It was a rare sunny day in La-Push and planned to go to the beach. I walked along the road and saw the beach was already getting busy even this early in the morning. I did not want to be surrounded by people today I had enough of that over the school year. So I turned and headed towards the forest. I paused for a brief moment remembering the warnings from our parents and elders a few months ago not to venture into the forest as there had been sightings of a large black bear which had killed a hiker leaving nothing of him. But I had not heard anything lately and decided that it must have just been a one off thing and the bear had moved on.  
As weird as it sounded I felt at home in the forest. The smell and sounds comforted me. Never once in my whole 15 years had I felt scared or gotten loss. The forest canopy covered the sun only minutes in. The sound of animals going about with their lives made me smile. I knew exactly where I was heading to. Picking up the pace I headed to my destination an hour later I broke through the tree line. This was my slice of heaven. Seth and I found it last summer on one of our hikes. As far as I was aware he had not told Colin about it and I most certainly didn't. Colin would not appreciate the beauty and splendour of the meadow or waterfall like Seth and I.  
The roar of the waterfall and the brilliant colours of the flowers was something that a photo would not do justice to. You had to see, smell and hear this place. As I headed towards the waterfall I hear the bee's busy going about filling their bodies with nectar from the flowers. They buzzed from one flower to another until they were drunk on nectar. It was not surprising that they still had even the smartest people on this earth wondering how they could even fly let alone with legs full with nectar. Careful not to trample on their food source I headed to the waterfall. Now this was something spectacular. The roar of the water and the colour of the water that glistened like silver as it hit the rocks at the bottom. By no means was it a large waterfall but still it was in my eyes beautiful.  
I paused to drink from the fall before going and sitting on the large flat boulder that was just the perfect size for two people to lie on and soak up the rays of the sun. I quickly stripped my shoes and shirt before pulling out my lunch and book. Lying on my stomach facing the whole area I sit and soaked up the sight before my stomach interrupted me and demands food. Lunch was eaten at a slow and leisurely pace while I watched a doe and her fawn coming and eating the grass and flowers. This was a rare and unusual sight at this time of day as they normally come out at dawn and dusk. Their predators kept them under cover normally during daylight. I was not going to complain though as they were stunning. I wished now that I brought my camera to take a photo of these stunning mule deer. They were happy for about half an hour before something startled them and they ran past me up the rocks to higher ground. I watched the forest to see if I could see anything but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
Sighing I opened my book although it was only a few months old it was already dog eared on the corners of the pages. I opened to the title page. There was an inscription on it.

_To Brady Fuller_

_Happy 15th Birthday_

_From Billy Black_

This was my pride and joy. The best present I had ever been given. It was a book of our tribe history stories and language. To the average person this book would look like it was in code. Our own language was only for the Quileute people. No other tribe had our language. I knew it well having studied it at school and extra lessons with Old Quil Ateara. He offered the language to anyone who was interested in learning. Our language would die out if us younger ones did not take interest in it. Sadly not many were interested in it outside of school so other than the basics not many knew. I was determined that I would pass on the language to my children and my children's children.  
My favourite part was the legends of the shape-shifters. It is believed that our ancestors took on the form of a wolf to kill the cold ones. This is where I opened to. I loved the stories so much that I read it most nights about the first wolf. At some stage in the story my eyes drooped and I decided it was time to go take a dip in the cool water to wake up. I gasped as I plunged into the water the water was so cold against my sun kissed skin.

My hair fell into my eyes wiping it away I thought I saw a large animal in the forest trees. I wanted to see if I can see any more movement but a few minutes later I was cold and needed to get out. I grabbed my towel and quickly dried myself off. Wrapping my towel around my waist I slipped my shorts off and laid them on the rock to dry. The movement I saw earlier was still on the forefront of my mind and decided to go and investigate while my shorts dry. I slipped on my sneakers as I didn't want to be stung by a bee.  
Just as I was about to enter the forest I heard a howl in the far distance. I turned and headed back to the rock and gather my clothes. As much as I loved the forest I knew that it belonged to the animals and I was just a visitor on their territory it was time for me to leave. I would come back again soon. The call of the forest was too strong to not come back to my slice of heaven.  
On my way home I didn't feel scared in fact I felt somehow protected as though the spirit wolf was guarding me. Stupid I know but I truly believed in the legends. Maybe I had my own wolf looking out for me. I came to the edge of the forest and with one last look I saw something that took my breath away. A set of silver eyes as beautiful as the waterfall I had just come from. But in a blink they were gone. Shaking my head I walk inside. I really needed to stop reading the story of the spirit wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**POOLS OF SILVER**

Chapter 2

I did not get back to my slice of heaven for the rest of the week. However, I did manage to tidy my room to keep my mum off my back and spend time with my little sister. I loved her to death and only wished mum wanted more kids. Kelly was only three years old but was cute and funny. Kelly was a lot like me in looks which we both got from our mum. Our hair leaned more to the reddish-brown unlike the rest of the tribe who all had the beautiful ink-black hair. Also, my eyes were blue rather than the traditional brown. My skin was a soft russet lighter than my dad or my mother and again it made me different from the rest of the tribe. Even Embry Call looked more part of the tribe than I did. No one knew who his dad was and his mum was from Makha tribe. One thing I did hate was my height. I am small being only five foot two inches tall. That was one thing I had in common with Seth. We were always the last to get picked for teams in PE, although I didn't understand because even though we were short we were fast.

We were going to have a bonfire on Friday and I couldn't wait. Tonight I was going to sing one of the traditional tribe songs at the bonfire, a request from Billy Black himself. Old Quil must have told him I had sung for him and wanted to hear me sing. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I loved singing it brought peace to my heart. I had never sung in front of anyone except my family and normally just to Kelly when I would tuck her in after mum and dad. I hoped I could do my family and old Quil proud.

Not everyone got to go to these but because my father was an elder of the tribe we were allowed to go. Seth would normally be there but for some reason the bonfire was being held earlier this year. I would be helping out with the food with mum and Sue Clearwater. I knew that the gang that now had grown were going to be there. Quil was the newest one they dragged into their gang. I didn't know what they gave them but these guys were huge. One week Jacob was short and lanky just like me and Seth and next he was tall and built like Hercules. I had to admit I was intimidated by them but they never caused any problems and never picked on us at all.

Friday dawned warm and very sunny. Packing my bag I knew where I was going. Kissing my mum I headed out promising I would be home in time to help load the car for the bonfire. I was guessing that the gang would sort out the wood for the bonfire. Kelly sat on the top step pouting at me as I told her she couldn't come today. If I was going to go to the beach I would have happily taken her, but today I was going to the meadow. So I walked through the forest singing a tribal song that mum sang to me when I was little. She taught me and my sister all the songs and they were up there with my favourite songs by modern bands. Today seemed really quiet in the forest which was odd. I did not hear or see animals going about their normal lives. Today however, it was silent. Not even the buzz of bee's greeted me. I shrugged it off and continued to my meadow.

Breaking through the tree line I stood to admire my slice of heaven. I hoped that once Seth got back we would bring our tent out here and camp for a weekend at the very least. Making my way over to the waterfall I took a drink to quench my thirst. After putting some water on the back of my neck I decided to go for a swim before relaxing. Needing to practise my song I couldn't think of a better place to sing. Since I had not seen anyone near here I thought I would strip and go in the water without anything on. Normally I would wear my swimming shorts but opening my bag I realised that I had left them on my bed. But I really was sweaty in places that are not comfortable to be sweaty in.

With a quick look around I stripped and dove into the water. The water was no warmer than it was the other day and my body stung as I hit the water. Soon however, I began to warm up and enjoy the water. I swam to the waterfall and stood under the flowing water. The water was invigorating making me feel once again alive and ready to face this evening. It seemed to wash away my nerves. I started singing the song I was going to sing that evening. The story of the song was the song of the shape-shifters. Calling them to come and protect our tribe from the cold ones. It was normally sung by the women of the tribe but as I was not of age I was able to sing it as well. I finally decided that I needed to eat and went to get out. Grabbing the towel my eyes caught something in the tree line.

I heard a soft whine. Could it really be that a wolf heard my singing and came to help protect the tribe? Chuckling to myself I went and pulled out my lunch. I kept my eye on the tree line. I quietly sing the song again. To my utter amazement a wolf the size of a horse came out. I did not want to move a hair, not wanting to startle the wolf, which could do one of two things. One was to attack me and mull me ripping me to shreds. But mainly I did not want the wolf to turn and run away. For some reason I was not afraid. The wolf laid down on his stomach and did not move. I continued singing looking the wolf in the eyes.

I felt a pull to the wolf, the eyes were pools of silver. I slowly stood up and walked slowly towards the wolf. I lower my eyes remembering that I had to show my submission to the wolf. I could still see the wolf and smiled when I saw him lay his enormous head on his paws. His beautiful fur was grey with flexes of black and white throughout it. He was truly magnificent. I was about Twenty yards from him when he gave a growl. I halted and didn't move. My heart is pounding in my chest but I didn't want to leave. I decided to sit down and see if the wolf would come to me. I sat with my head down and waited to let him make the next move. I sit there for an undetermined amount of time, but I had all day if I had to. My stomach grumbling was the only sound with in the whole forest. Inch by inch the wolf slowly crawled towards me. Now he was in touching distance.

I was itching to touch the wolf to feel his fur to see if it is as coarse as it looked. My mind was telling me not to move, but my heart was telling me to reach out to the wolf. What to do, what to do? I didn't have to make that decision the wolf made it for me. He stretched his neck and touched my foot with his nose his breath tickling my toe sending a shiver up my whole body. Without thought I started to reach out to him. I tentatively touched his fur to my surprise it was soft, nothing like I imagined. I hear a rumble which vibrated through my hand. I gave a light giggle of delight making the wolf's ears twitch. My hand went to his ear and I rubbed it. The wolf leaned into my hand and started rumbling. Now this was a dream come true.

"Hey boy, you are beautiful," I said smiling at him lifting my eyes to again meet his.

I just wanted to drown in those pools of silver. Next second the wolf ears perked up and he lets out a growl. I snatched my hand away thinking I had done something wrong. In the distance I could hear a howl. Was his pack calling him I wondered? The wolf got up suddenly and tilted his head up and howled. The noise was so loud I had to cover my ears. My body was shaking in fright. Before I could move the wolf bent down and looked me in the eyes our faces only a few inches apart. Next second his big tongue licked my face making me laugh at the action. He nudged me with his big head and I stood up. My towel fell off leaving me exposed. The wolf started rumbling and I started blushing. I quickly pick up my towel as he stared at me. Again he started nudging me backwards until we were at the rock. His head was going from side to side as if looking out for something.

Quickly dressing I grabbed my bag. For some reason I knew I needed to get away from here. Why I had no idea but I trusted the wolf would protect me. The wolf lay down and again nudged me to get me to move.

"You want me to get on your back"? I questioned.

Again I was talking to a freaking animal. The wolf raised an eyebrow which looked actually really funny. I slung my backpack on to my back and straddled the wolf. He stood up making me grab on to his fur. Without any warning, he took off into the woods. I had to lie down and grab hold of his neck. I loved his scent, nothing like a dog at all. It was more of an earthy musky smell and I inhaled deeply.

I closed my eyes after a few seconds as if keeping them open I would no doubt throw up on my wolf. Yes I know, the wolf belonged to a pack blah blah blah. But I felt that he was my wolf, part of me. Before I knew it the wolf came to a sudden stop. I opened my eyes and saw we were at the beach side of the forest. My family home was in clear view. The wolf got down and I slid off. With a quick lick my wolf took off. No way in hell was anyone going to believe what just happened to me. I heard Kelly outside playing with her dolls. I picked her up making her squeal in delight before taking her inside.

* * *

A/N Thank you to all who have reviewed and added POS to alerts and favourites :)

Big thanks to my beta ant1gon3


	3. Chapter 3

**POOLS OF SILVER**

Chapter 3

Locking the door behind us once we got inside I placed Kelly on the couch in the lounge.

"Ewwe you smell like a dog" Kelly said scrunching up her nose.

Frowning I lift my arm and smelt nothing but the earthy musky smell of the wolf. I shrugged and headed upstairs and picked out my clothes for the bonfire. Even though it was warm now, I knew the weather could change in minutes and found my second best pair of jeans and my favourite top. It was not to flash to wear to a bonfire but it was respectable and warm enough for later in the evening. I headed to the shower and quickly washed. If my wolf had not given me a ride home I would've been late with helping mum load the car. Smiling I head downstairs to help mum the wolf on my mind.

Mum asked how my day was and what I had been up to. Tempting as it was to tell her about the wolf, I decided it was not worth the telling off. I would undoubtedly would've received. I told her I had been to a remote part of the beach so I could practise for tonight. Handing me a cooler I started helping load the car. Kelly was not coming tonight instead she was going to go stay at a friend's house so that my parents could relax and enjoy the night. Dad arrived home from work just as we were about ready to leave. He quickly changed and we headed out the door.

Once again I started getting nervous. I was going to be the youngest there and also singing for the first time in public. Sure I had known all these people all my life but it still was nerve racking never the less.

We were the first to arrive and with dad's help we soon had the car unloaded and spreading out the food. Geez how many people were coming we had 3 times as much food as we normally did. Mum insisted that it was only the normal tribe members that were coming but the guys were growing and needed extra food. She was not kidding. Was that all I would need to do to be as big as the guys in Sam's gang eat a whole lot of food. I wished that is not the only reason, guess I am never know. Soon people started arriving. The fire was lit by Harry Clearwater and soon it was roaring. I loved the bonfires and couldn't wait until we had eaten and Billy would tell us a story of our tribe.

Mum gave me a nudge as I poured out drinks and there came the first of Sam's gang. Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Embry and Quil. I still cannot believe that Quil had grown nearly a foot since I last saw him. He was not as big as the others but he was still well made up for a 16 year old. Kim came over to give us a hand while the others went and spoke to the elders to show their respect.

"Wow I hope there is enough food" Kim said giving me a wink.

Next to arrive was Sam and a girl I had not seen before. She was stunning and she clung to Sam as though her life depended on it. Sam didn't seem to be complaining at all about this one little bit. He took her straight over to meet the others and the elders. Old Quil and Billy Black arrived next. Quil and Embry rushed over and helped Billy into his chair and push him through the sand to join the others. They stopped at the tables and gave his thanks to mum and Sue for all their hard work. He held out his hand for me to shake.

"I am looking forward to listening to you sing tonight and I believe a few others are as well Brady",he said before waving Quil to push him to join his friends.

We heard a loud truck coming towards us. Looking up we see a rusty truck that looked like it belonged in a junk yard. Kim let out a big sigh and shook her head.

"Idiot I don't know what he sees in that girl" she grumbled before being swept away by Jared.

I kept looking to see who she was talking about. It was not until Jacob got out of the truck that I realised I had been holding my breath. It was just Jacob Black with a white girl from Forks. I had to agree with Kim what did he see in her. She was plain and dull looking. If she gave a smile I am sure her face would've cracked. She seemed to be frowning as though looking down at us. Jacob brought her over and politely introduced her to us all. Not before coming and giving me a bear hug. Good to know that even in Sam's gang Jacob was still the friendly guy I had known since I was little. I smacked his shoulder and tried to get him to put me down. He just laughed sliding me down his muscular body. My hands brushed his chest as he lowered me. Jacob was hot like burning hot. Although he was also hot to look at. I should have thought to wear my other jeans.

People started coming up for their food it was like seeing vultures attacking when it came to Sam's gang. Luck would have it that the elders were first in out of respect. It was not long before most the food was gone and mum piling a whole large plate up. I gave her a questioning look.

"Paul is on duty and will come later I am sure he will be hungry" she said putting yet another hotdog on his plate.

So Paul was coming. I hope he comes after I sing. Whenever I see Paul I become a blithering idiot. Everyone thinks it is because I was scared of him. To be honest I am but more I was in awe of the guy. He was sex on legs as far as I was concerned. I had not seen him since he had joined Sam's gang, not close up anyway. He always gave me a scowl when I would see him in the school corridors. But damn if it was not the sexiest scowl there ever was.

Like most things even the bonfire was in an order of importance in the tribe. Billy was in the top position and the elders in level of importance were going around the circle. I got to sit beside my mother who was sitting beside my father who was the youngest and least import elder of the tribe. Next to me was Sam who was the next important person. His partner whose name I found out was Emily was at his side and next to her was a spare space. I was guessing that it must be for Paul as he had still not arrived even after we had eaten. After everyone was finished Billy got everyone's attention by picking up his drum. This was my cue to stand up. I started singing closing my eyes imagining my wolf coming and taking me away. I finished the last notes of the song when we hear a howl in the distance.

I knew that howl that was my wolf I wondered if he heard me. Sam got up excusing himself and headed to the forest. Everyone was talking in hushed whispers. Mum gave me a hug and told me I had done my ancestors proud. Suddenly I had a sharp pain coursing through my body. Making my knees buckle. I couldn't breathe it is like someone is squeezing the life out of me. Another howl is heard and I want to scream that is my wolf and he must be hurting. I feel strong arms pick me up before it all went dark.

When I wake up I am in my own bed and it is morning. I lay there for a few minutes trying to figure out how I got there. The last thing I remember is warm strong arms lifting me up. I jumped out of bed and checked myself in the mirror I looked exactly the same as I had done the day before. Sighing I headed to the bathroom and get ready for my day. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to my meadow to see if the wolf was okay. However when I got downstairs that went out the window. Mum had packed a picnic telling me that we were going to the beach as a family. I went to protest but she gave me that look that only my mother can give. Sighing I went upstairs and changed into my swimming shorts. I would have to go see my wolf tomorrow I just hoped he would be okay till I got there.

The day at the beach was fun and I even managed to get a glimpse at some of the guys from Sam's gang. I could not help but notice that Embry and Quil were quite close. I knew they had been friends since they started school together but I didn't know they were that close. Embry kept wrapping his arms around Quil and even kissed him on the lips a few times. Well what do you know, there is more than just me and Seth gay in La-Push.

I felt my dad give me a nudge and his eyes were directed in the direction that my eyes had been. I blushed and quickly lower my head. The only person who knew I was gay was Seth. I had not yet told my parents. It was not that I was worried about how they would react or anything. They were my parents and they loved me. It was more of what the rest of the tribe would think if it ever got out. But by the looks of it no one would have an issue. Quil and Embry were quite open about their relationship. "Son if you ever want to tell me or your mum anything you know we will love and support you no matter what right?" he said. I gave a nod I was not ready to come out. Hell I hadn't even had a boyfriend yet. Seth and I were to a like to be boyfriends, and we didn't want to ruin our friendship. We had kissed a few times and stuff but other than that nothing.

That night I text Seth and told him about my day telling him what I saw between Quil and Embry. Not waiting for a reply I threw my phone on the bed and headed down to my parents who were both relaxing watching 'The Big Bang Theory'. It was going to be now or never that I tell them about who I really was. Taking a deep breath I told them that I was gay. Mum and dad did not seem surprised and actually relieved that I was.

"Guess my birds and bees talk last year was a waste of time" dad chuckled as he hugged me to him.

"Yeah sorry about that" I giggled.

I remembered it clearly dad sitting me down after mum had gone out for an evening with Sue Clearwater. To say dad was uncomfortable was an understatement. I was not particularly comfortable either but couldn't bring myself to tell my dad that our little man to man talk was wasted on me. I had managed to score a bottle of lube and some condoms as he said he wanted me to be prepared. Mum had gone out of the room but soon returned holding a pamphlet on safe sex for gay people.

"Perhaps you should talk to Quil and Embry" she blushed before hugging me.

All I could do is nod saying goodnight I ran up to my room throwing myself on the bed ready to die of embarrassment. My phone vibrated which pulled me out of my thoughts picking it up I saw it was a text from Seth.

Seth: _Wtf wow wow wow. Always wondered about those two ha hope for me and Jake yet. Right?_

I gave a sigh I wish I could honestly say he had all the hope in the world but to be honest I doubted that it would ever happen. Of course I was not going to tell my best friend he hadn't a hope in hell.

Me: _Right ;)_

Throwing the phone down I picked up the pamphlet that mum had handed me and flicked through it. I was not really interested in what it had to say. Needing to get a boyfriend first would be a start and that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

Flicking off the light to dream about a certain guy from our tribe. Waking up with a raging hard on the following morning. Moaning I take hold of my cock and within a few strokes I am exploding in the shirt I grabbed from the floor to catch my cum. God I would hate to imagine what he would do if he knew I was tossing off after dreaming about him.

* * *

A/N Thanks to those who have review alerted and fav. This chapter has only been edited by me sorry. I hope it is easier to read than last time at least. Big thanks to Ant's who has helped me with this and my other story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I was up out the door before my parents got up. I didn't want to be told I couldn't go and see my wolf. The day was typical La-Push whether cold and overcast. In my bag I had put ointments and bandages just in case my wolf was injured. Putting my hood up I went through the forest to the meadow. The birds and other animals were back to their daily lives unlike the last time I visited. Half way through I felt I was being watched and started singing the song I had sung at the bonfire. I knew my wolf was watching me and couldn't help but smile.

When I came through the tree line my wolf was already there. I headed towards him with my eyes down and showing my neck in submission. He gave a little whine and laid down. I quickly rushed to him and sat beside him. I went to stroke his side when he gave a growl in warning. I sat back and crawled to his head and started rubbing his ears. Soon the sound of his happy rumble filled the air. Every now and again his big head would turn and give me a lick. Somehow we had changed our positions and his enormous head was lying on my legs. He closed his eyes and soon he was snoring quite loudly. I ran my eye over his body to check for any visible injuries but was satisfied that there was none at least on his left side. I was getting a numb butt but didn't want to disturb the wolf, so sat there and continued stroking his head and ears. He finally woke up when my stomach gave a loud growl. He sat up and gave a large open mouth yawn.

The size of his sharp teeth were scary and I prayed I would never feel those near me. Again my stomach growled he gave a funny looking toothy grin and went and picked up my bag and brought it to me. I quickly pulled out my lunch and opened the bag. I was pleased I had packed extra today and offered the wolf a peanut butter sandwich which he took and swallowed in one gulp. Licking his lips he looked at me again with hope in his silver eyes. Laughing I gave him another. He gently took it from my hand careful not to touch my fingers. Soon the sandwiches had gone and I brought out crisps. Again I shared them with my wolf. He must have really liked them as he ate more than his fair share. When I pulled out an apple he turned up his nose and stood and went to drink from the waterfall.

"You know you should really eat your fruit if you want to stay strong" I chuckled biting into the apple. If I didn't know better I would have sworn he poked his tongue out at me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon laying together me resting my head on his hind leg as not to hurt his ribs. I opened my book and read aloud to him. All too soon it was getting late and I knew I had to head home. Packing my bag the wolf stretched and lay down pointing his big head to his back. I shook my head I was not going to ride him when he was still in pain from the other day. He gave a huff and stood up. Together we walked through the forest until we came into view of my house. With a quick lick again my wolf was gone. Sighing I headed inside. Another perfect day with my silver wolf I couldn't wait to tell Seth all about it tonight.

I had the best news ever that night. Seth text to say he was going to be coming home in a few days. His grandparents had to go a funeral in New York and couldn't afford to take Leah and himself so they were being sent home. Seth was just as excited as me as he said he was bored. I told him I had a surprise for him when he came back and asked if he wanted to go camping in our meadow when he got back. We made plans and would go the weekend after he got back. However I got sick and was not able to see Seth for a whole week once he came back. He text moaning he was bored but I didn't even have the energy to answer him back. My sleeping patterns were out of whack so I would be awake late at night. With my temperature so high I slept with my window open. I could hear the sounds of the forest and swore I heard whining from below my window. It took me another few days to gain my strength back from my illness making it nearly 2 weeks since me and Seth had made our plans.

On a Saturday morning Seth was hammering on my door with his backpack and sleeping bag. I was the one with the tent so he took the food. Our mums were not going to let us starve that was for real. Dad gave us both the lecture about staying safe and handed me his pocket knife that was once my grandfathers. I had waited years to be handed this as it was to be passed on from father to son and so on. I knew I would probably hand it on to my nephew if Kelly ever decided to marry and had a boy of her own. Seth was bouncing up and down while I was saying a sad farewell to Kelly. She wanted to come and couldn't understand why she was not allowed to go camping. I promised her we would camp in the backyard when I got back and we would even toast marshmallows on a real fire. She was happy to let me go after that already going upstairs to pack her little backpack for our big dragged me into the forest and took a deep breath.

"I have a wolf" he says looking smug.

My heart plummeted my wolf had found someone else. Was I so long gone that he found someone else. It was not until Seth started telling me about him that I began to realise that it was not my wolf. He was talking about, but an even bigger one than mine and his was a russet colour. He almost skipped along chatting away a million miles an hour not giving me the chance to tell him that I had my own wolf. When we came to our meadow Seth threw his backpack down and started stripping. One thing about Seth is that he was not shy about his body not that I couldn't blame him. He was lean with a bit of muscle and a 4 pack. I put my bag down and stripped to my shorts and ran after him jumping into the water. We spent the next half hour mucking dunking each other. Something caught my eye and I let go of Seth who proceeded to dunk me. Gasping for a breath I tried getting Seth's hand off my head without much success. I was seriously starting to panic when suddenly he was gone out of the water.

Breaking the surface I came into contact with what I could only describe as a monster of a wolf. I thought my wolf was big but this one was even bigger. Seth had his arms around the large wolf's neck and it was rumbling so loud I imagined if I was on the ground I would feel the vibration through the ground. I stayed where I was watching the wolf who was tenderly licking Seth's back with his big tongue. He looked up at me and I swore he gave me a wink. I was not going to get out of the water however. Sure the wolf was friendly with Seth but what was to say he didn't want me for his lunch. Seth must have finally remembered I was there and he turned to face me with a huge smile on his face.

"Brady this is my wolf. Wolfy this is Brady the guy I have been telling you about" he says as though the wolf could understand him.

Trust Seth to give a wild animal a name although I thought of my wolf as Silver not that I had ever said it out aloud. Sure Seth's wolf was larger and obviously an alpha but he had nothing on my wolf. My beautiful wolf that I missed and wish he was here right now. I had been hoping that he would be here but it was not to be.

Wolfy stood straight and turned and gave a growl before heading towards our bags. He picked up Seth's shorts in his mouth and brought them back to him. Seth slipped them on just as my wolf walked into the meadow. I held my breath and started to panic wondering if he and the alpha wolf would fight. What happened was completely the opposite. My wolf came forward and nudged the alpha wolf before coming towards me. He was staring down and me. I couldn't help but give him a smile. Oh how I had missed my wolf. Next second my wolf was in water scrambling to get to the edge. It was funny watching this normally graceful animal doggie paddling to get out of the cold water. Wolfy was on his side rolling around as if he was laughing his ass off. When my wolf got out of the water he shook his enormous body and drenched Seth completely before charging for Wolfy. Wolfy scrambled to his feet and took off into the forest. My wolf on his tail he was not happy the way his growls and snapping teeth sounds were echoing around the meadow. Seth turned to me opened mouth.  
"That is my wolf" I chuckled getting out and headed to the rock to dry out.

"You have a wolf and you never told me" Seth asked coming and sitting beside me on the rock.

Before I had time to reply both wolves returned Seth's wolf running full speed which was nearly at a blur. With a loud splash he jumped into the water drenching me and Seth all over again. My wolf gave a barky chuckle and laid down on his side. Getting off the rock I went to my wolf baring my neck and keeping my eyes lowered. When I got there he gave me a lick and laid his head down on my lap. Seth's wolf went and started licking Seth all over his body I stare in amazement at what he was doing to him. Seth was mewling with pleasure my wolf gives a huff and got my attention by gently nipping at my fingers. I turned my full attention back to him.

"I'm hungry", Seth piped up suddenly.

He pushed his wolf away from him and my wolf lifted his head so I could stand as well. We quickly demolish our lunch since we shared it with two enormous wolves. We decided it was time to put our tent up and proceeded to spend the next hour trying to assemble it. The two wolves had moved to the shade as the sun was high above us and I would at a guess imagine the heat was not helped by their thick heavy fur coats. Seth gave up admitting defeat and going and cuddling up to his wolf. I on the other hand did not want to sleep under the stars in case it rained. My wolf came over and picked up a pole and placed it on the ground. He kept pawing it until I went and picked it up and tried placing it there. Much to my surprise it actually worked. Giving him a pat and a hug I proceeded to get the tent up in no time with the help of my wolf. Seth had fallen asleep against his wolf. I was hot tired and thirsty so made my way over to the waterfall. My wolf was panting and drunk with gusto while I scooped the water in my hands drinking the refreshing fresh water. My wolf crouched down and I slid onto his back. We went into the forest and wandered to places I had not even been. As beautiful as it was it. Nothing was a wonderful as my slice of heaven.

When we got back Seth had the fire going and dinner cooking all we had to do was cook our hotdogs over the flames. We were full and content at the end even though my wolf pinched my last hotdog. I was going to growl at him but he gave me the most pathetic look that I couldn't do it. Like always when Seth and I got together we started talking about hot guys . Seth told me that he had yet to see Jacob and was trying to figure out what he had done to upset his friend. I told him that I had seen him at the bonfire and everything seemed fine. I told him what I saw at the beach between Embry and Quil. He asked me a million and one questions but none of them I could answer. How was I supposed to know who was top or who was bottom! At a guess I would have said that Ouil was bottom but I was keeping that to myself. For all I knew they switched.

"Well I am going to tell Jacob I am gay and see what he says" Seth said rubbing his wolfs ear.

Well good luck with that I thought. I liked Jacob, but he was not that sort of friend to me. I would not admit I was gay to anyone on the rez. My parents were enough for now.

"So have you seen Paul lately?" Seth asked giving me a wink.

I gulp and shook my head explaining what had happened at the bonfire. We spoke more about Sam's gang until it started raining. Our wolves didn't seem effected by the rain but me and Seth didn't fancy being out in it. Giving our wolves a hug we headed inside the tent. When I bent to get in the tent heard my wolf rumble. My god was my wolf checking out my ass. Seth's wolf whined when we zipped up the tent but soon heard the wolves take off into the forest. I knew that we would be safe as we had wolves keeping an eye on us. At some stage in the night I had to go to pee. I grab the flash light and made my way out of the tent relived that it had stopped raining.

Outside was Seth's wolf lying at the entrance. Stepping over his large massive frame I headed to the forest. Seth's wolf followed a few steps behind but always checking backwards to the tent. I tried to pee but seemed to have performance issues. I told Seth's wolf to turn around giving a huff he did as I asked and soon we were heading back to the tent. Giving him a pat of thanks I went inside the tent only to have Seth's wolf stick his large head in. Seth had not moved and the wolf nudged me trying to get me to do something. I looked at him and Seth and realised he wanted me to cover him up. Rolling my eyes I did, then pushed him out of the tent.

We spent the following day exploring the forest and swimming under the waterfall. Our wolves stayed close by normally sitting under the trees for shade. I couldn't believe how clever they were and although Seth was with me he didn't seem to notice. I was well and truly getting sick of hearing about Jacob Black though. My wolf seemed to agree with me and would growl making Seth stop talking wondering what he had done to upset the wolf. That night was warm and still not a cloud in the sky. We decided to sleep under the stars. I put our bravery down to the wolves being in our presence. I know for a fact neither I nor Seth would normally dare to sleep under the stars. Although a tent didn't actually give us much protection it was enough to help us believe we were safe. With the help of my wolf we collected enough firewood. Seth threw a stick and told my wolf to fetch. My wolf looked at him as to say go get it yourself. When Seth's wolf arrived he tried again. This time however his wolf went and fetched it back. Seth made a big fuss over him and was using a stupid voice saying what a good boy he was. I looked at my wolf and rolled my eyes. He gave me what I would say was a grin and a barky laugh. Seth had his wolf playing for nearly an hour. My wolf and I lay together and I pulled out my book and read to him.

When the sun had gone we finally stoked up the fire and get our sleeping bags out of the tent. I felt warm enough snuggled up to my wolf so left the sleeping bag in its roll. Early in the evening the wolves went off and came back both looking a bit fuller than when they went. I noted some blood on my wolf's jaw so guess they went off to hunt. When I went to have a wash I pulled my wolf by the tail to get him to follow me. I patted my face where he had blood and he looked in the water to see his reflection. Much to my surprise he dunked his head fully in the water and gave his head a shake. When he surfaced he was all clean. He gave me a toothy grin and shook his head wetting me. I gave him a push but not surprisingly he didn't move an inch. In the night it started getting cold my wolf must have noticed I was shivering as he curled his large body around me and soon I was toasty warm.

The following morning we packed up the tent we were due home that evening. The weather was hot. Seth and I jumped on our wolves back after checking we were leaving the meadow how we found it. Other than where we had our campfire no one would've known anyone had stayed there. We spent the rest of the day climbing up a mountain. When we got to the top Seth and I looked over the forest. I was truly blessed with living in a beautiful part of the world. All too soon it was time to head home. Climbing on our wolves backs we made the decent down the mountain.

Once at the bottom the wolves suddenly took off. I held on to my wolf for grim death afraid that I was going to fall off. Even though Wolfy was bigger my wolf was faster and won the race. The minute my house came into view my wolf bowed down and let me off. I didn't know when I would see him again as I promise to spend a night camping with Kelly and that would mean spending the day doing camping stuff. Seth waved goodbye and he and his wolf headed what I imagine was his place. It suddenly dawned on me that my wolf knew where I lived why had I not wondered that before? My wolf gave a little whine getting my attention.

"Sorry boy I won't be able to see you tomorrow but I will come find you as soon as I can okay" I said hugging him.

He gave another whine and leaned heavily on me. I gave him a kiss and pushed him away without any difficulty.

* * *

A/NThank you for reading. It is awesome to see the story is still being read. I said I was editing and I did to some extent. I am working on my other story "Filling the Void" and I don't want to put more pressure on my beta. She is working on her own story which is amazing and needs her undivided attention. Please read her amazing story "The Red Hoodie"

Please to inform those who were following FOG I have found someone to take it over. I have no desire to write it anymore. I will put the link to the page closer to the end of POS. I know she will do an amazing job and hope you support her as she is an awesome writer and honoured that she chose to take it on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 5

As soon as I walked in the door Kelly was on me straight away. She was ready to go on our camping adventure. All I wanted to do was take a long hot shower and curl up in my warm soft bed. I would have preferred to curl up next to my wolf but that would not happen again for a long time. Lucky for me mum was about to go into Forks to get some food and told Kelly if she went with her they could buy marshmallows for the camp fire later tonight. Giving mum a hug of thanks I lumbered up to my room and flopped on to my bed. I so desperately wanted to sleep but I stunk to high heaven and really needed to have a shower. Forcing myself off the bed I headed to the bathroom where I decided to have a shave since I had not had one since school had finished weeks ago. Looking in the mirror I noticed that I didn't need a shave. Okay so I didn't need a shave more than once every two weeks but I had nothing. I leaned in closer to the mirror. Not a single hair was to be found. Well that was one less job I had to do.

I turned the shower not waiting for it to heat up I stepped in. The cold water soon woke me up. Quickly grabbing the soap I lathered and washed my hair. My hair felt soft and bouncy. Wow that water in the meadow must have been pretty good to make my hair like this. Standing under the spray I rinsed off my hand lingering on my cock. Soon I was hard and started massaging myself. Closing my eyes I began think about Paul Lahote

_He was on top of me kissing his way down my body starting at my forehead then my eyelids. I gave soft mewls of pleasure at just the thought of Paul so close to me. He moved down to my lips his lips were luscious and sweet to taste. He nuzzled into my neck and shoulder. God his hot breath sending shivers down my spine._ _My hands where working their way down his broad back. I could feel the muscles rippling as he moved. He grinded his cock against mine only our briefs were what was keeping us getting closer_. _Paul was licking his way down my body. Suddenly my fantasy of Paul changed to my wolf licking his large tongue over my cock. God it felt like nothing I ever imagined it felt perfect as if nothing was wrong with a wolf licking my cock. I gave out a growl of pleasure. _

I suddenly exploded cum shooting out hard and fast. I had never cum so hard in my life. My knee's buckled from under me and I sat there panting. I began to sob I had just cum fantasising about a wolf not a man. I darted out of the shower and vomited in the toilet. I couldn't understand why my fantasy changed. I loved the wolf but not in a sexual way that would be so fucking wrong. After emptying the whole content of my stomach I brushed my teeth and quickly went to my room. Putting on a pair of shorts a tee-shirt I headed downstairs. I would just forget what had just happen and put it down to me spending too much time with the wolf. I wouldn't go and see him for a few weeks if I would go see him at all. I did not need him and he would not miss me. He had his own pack to spend time with. Thankfully mum and Kelly were home not long after and my mind was focused on her. We pitched the tent this time I had no difficulty doing so. Thanks to the help from the wolf just a few days ago. Just thinking about him made me sick to the stomach.

Kelly wanted to go to the forest to get some wood for the fire. Luckily dad and I collected enough wood to get us through at least another winter. I loaded her arms up and she was happy that she had to only walk the ten steps before putting her extra heavy load down. The last place I wanted to be was in the forest. Our parents came and joined us for dinner mum making sure that Kelly ate some greens. Dad kept asking me if I was alright as he thought I was looking pale. I told him I was just tired and was looking forward to my own bed. He seemed happy with my answer and dropped it, offering to take Kelly to her bed after she had fallen asleep. I shook my head I could last another night on the ground. We sat and toasted marshmallows before Kelly fell asleep on my mother's knee whilst she sung to us all. By 7pm Kelly was fast asleep tucked up in her Dora the Explorer sleeping bag. Mum went inside leaving me and dad by the campfire.

I loved these times with dad they were our bonding time. The only difference was that he didn't tease me about girls instead he tried to tease me about boys but gave up when he realised that he knew nothing about that sort of thing. By 11pm dad said his goodnights and headed indoors leaving the door unlocked in case Kelly woke and wanted to go back to her bed. I was tired but I was not ready for sleep. I stare into the flames I loved the way the flames danced the orange almost seeming to dance and caress the blue flame. I heard a howl in the distance. It was miles away and it did not sound like my wolf. I shook my head he was not my wolf he was a pack animal and had his own pack. My heart hurt just thinking of him so far away from me. I covered the fire with dirt and went to join Kelly in the tent.

_That night I dreamt about Paul Lahote. He stood beside a large brown wolf which was smaller than my silver wolf stroking his ear. Soon Paul and the wolf were joined by Jacob Black and a wolf about the same size as the brown accept is this one was a fawn coloured one. I watched the brown wolf playing with another small wolf. Paul and Jacob where sitting by the waterfall watching the wolves play._ _I sat and watched the smaller wolves and noticed that their paws were overly large for their bodies._

I woke with a start trying to breathe. Kelly was pitching my nose together so I had to breathe out of my mouth. Kelly was so over camping and took off to play with her dolls. Packing up the tent I wondered what my wolf was doing. Seth would probably ring to see if I wanted to go to the meadow. However he never rung and I spent the day playing on my x-box. Seth rung me a few days later to ask if I wanted to go to the meadow. I missed my wolf but was not sure whether it was a good idea to go back to see him just yet. I was still having dreams about the wolf but thankfully nothing sexual. Agreeing we would meet in 10 minutes I raced upstairs and grabbed my camera and threw it in my bag along with a towel. Even though it was overcast it was another warm day.

Seth had been made to stay home and do jobs around the yard for his father so he had not had the chance to go into the woods either. We raced to the meadow and waited for our wolves. They never showed up that day or the following day. It looked like our wolves had moved on and we would just have to remember the time that we had with them. Neither of us hid our disappointment. We would miss them greatly but agreed that it was the best summer we ever had.

Soon it was time for school to start again. Seth met me at the front of school early and we watched everyone arrive. It was funny watching the first year kids coming in for the first time. I couldn't believe how small they were. Finally some smaller people than me! Just as I was feeling good about myself along came Sam's gang turned up. I am sure that they had all grown even bigger than before. It was weird seeing them with shirts on actually it was disappointing not seeing there sexy bodies. Seth ran over to Jacob and hugged him. Jacob picked him up and swung him around. Seth still had not told Jacob he was gay. Asking him why he hadn't he admitted he was scared he would not want to be his friend anymore. I doubted that he would turn against him as Embry and Quil were still in his circle of friends.

Embry came over and gave me a hug and led me inside asking whose classes I was taking. When we got to my locker Embry leaned against the wall and looked me up and down.

"You ever need someone to talk to or have questions I am a good listener" he said. I looked at him questionably. Embry chuckled he leaned into me.

"I know you're gay" he said patting my back and walking away before I could say anything.

I threw my books in my locker and banged my head against the door repeatedly. "Dude what's that locker done to you" a deep voice behind me asked.

I turned around not recognizing the voice. I had to look up to see the face that was connected to the huge body. My mouth open and shut like I was a fish.

"Collin?" I asked.

"Who else" he says pulling me into a hug.

When the hell did he get hot?

"When did you get back? I asked.

The bell went before he could answer me slugging his large arm around my shoulder he walked with me to our first class. Girls were eyeing Collin through the halls and when we got to class girls were unashamedly flirting with him. Collin however was more interested in catching up with me and Seth about our summer. Neither of us told him about our wolves. Even though we never talked about it we were not going to share our secret even with our best friend.

At lunchtime we headed outside together and found a tree to sit under. Jacob and the others were sitting at the tables further away from us. They kept looking over at us. Paul looked more pissed than usual and I wondered who had pissed him off. Jacob kept grabbing hold of his arm saying something that I couldn't hear. Seth excused himself and left me and Collin alone. Suddenly Collin seemed shy and started fidgeting.

"I missed you Brady" he said blushing.

"Missed you too man!" I say giving him a nudge.

Collin was the funny man in our group he would always make a bad situation turn funny.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me on Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah I think Seth is free what will we go see" I asked.

Collin blushed and looked down and mumbled something.

"Sorry what did you say" I asked.

"I meant on a date" he whispered.

It was my time to blush. Hell I didn't know that Collin was gay. I heard a growl and Paul storming over towards us. It was not until Jacob told him to stop did he turn and ran towards the forest. I would have kept watching him but Collin took my hand in his.

"Well" he asked.

I gave a nod I can't believe that I was going on my first date, and it was with one of my best friends. We sat there holding hands until the bell went.

Seth was just shocked that Collin and I were going on a date. He was just as surprised as me that Collin was gay. He said he did not realise until he was away from me and how much he missed me. He had missed Seth but not like he had missed me. By Friday I was nervous about our date. What would we do? Did he want to do anything? Would we kiss? I had never thought about him that way before. But that was before he came back to school all grown up. Seth came over and helped me pick out some clothes. I was just going to wear whatever I put my hand on but Seth was having none of that.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading

I want to recommend two authors both who are very talented and I can only dream of having the amazing talent they have.

The first I have to say is my favourite author on fanfic his stories never disappoint. Soundshield11 although he is busy with real life I hope that he will one day return and bring us another story.

The second one hopelessromantic5 her stories are amazing and well worth the time to read. :)

RTB


	6. Chapter 6

**POOLS OF SILVER**

Chapter 6

Here I was feeling overdressed but Seth wouldn't let me go out the door unless I wore what he chose. I felt weird as this was Collin my best friend I was going out with. Normally we just went in jeans and tee-shirt. Seth had me dressed in black dress pants and a blue shirt. He was trying to get me to wear a tie which is not going to happen. Only time I wore a tie is when we went to church. I could imagine the fuss mum would make if mum and dad figured out I was going on a date with Collin. Seth and I argued about my shirt for about 10 minutes. He seriously thought I was going to wear the pink one that was hanging in my wardrobe. Little did he know that the shirt was white before my mum accidently put a red sock in the wash with the whites.

Since Collin didn't have his licence yet he had arranged for his uncle to take us since he was going to hook up with a girl he knew in Port Angels. Collin was arriving soon and Seth was still trying to get me to tuck my shirt in. I kept slapping his hands away. I felt stupid enough without being tucked in. Collin was due in 5 minutes when I finally managed to push Seth out the front door. I was hot and flustered and was about to run upstairs to change when there was a knock on the door before Collin walked in. Thankfully he was also dressed up so I didn't feel so uncomfortable. Hell he even had a tie on.

Mum came out of the kitchen she looked shocked that he had grown so much but still managed to pinch his cheeks. She made a comment about how nice we were looking and then blushed when she realised that we were actually going on a date. She ran to get the camera. I grabbed Collin's hand and ran out the door slamming it behind me. The front door was flung open and there was dad striding over to us. I heard Collin give an audible gulp.

"You two inside now! Your mum wants to take some photos" dad said grabbing my arm.

Grabbing Collin's hand I dragged him in with me where we were handed over to my mother who had the camera already pointing at us. If I could melt through the floor I would now. She went that step to far and told us to put our arms around each other. Collin just smiled and complied. I on the other hand pouted. Thank god it was only Collin if it was a boy I didn't know it would've been a date breaker for sure. Finally my mother let us go. Collin held my hand while we walked to his uncle's car.

If I thought Collin was hot now I found out where he got his looks from. His Uncle Tony was only a few years older than us and I couldn't believe I had never noticed him around before. Collin explained that his uncle didn't live in La-Push but rather in Forks. That would explain a lot. I hated going into Forks. Tony was entertaining and kept us amused the whole way to Port Angels. By time we got to the movies I was relaxed and had totally forgotten I was on a date. That was until we got dropped off and Collin took my hand in his. His hands were calloused from the time he had spent working on the fishing boat. I was not sure I was ready for public displays of affection just yet, and tried yanking my hand away. But Collin was having none of it. Sighing I just went with it. There was hardly anyone at the movies and no one that we recognized from La-Push.

We headed to cinema 3 to watch Looper. I had heard from a few guys from school that it was really good. Being the first ones there we headed to our usual spot at the back smack bang in the middle. Collin decided that we needed drinks and popcorn. I insisted that I pay for my own as he had already bought our tickets. A few people started coming in but all sitting lower down. The trailers just started when somebody sat down on my left hand side. I turned to see who would think it was okay to sit right next to me when most of the seats were still free. It was none other than Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron, with his girlfriend Kim. I gave them a hello and slid down in my seat hoping that no one else from La-Push was coming. When I saw Collin walking up carrying the food I went to stand up and move a few seats down. Collin gave the others a nod in acknowledgement and settled beside me. Everything went dark as the movie was about to begin.

Since there was a seat beside me I put my popcorn down on it. Grabbing handfuls at a time I knew Collin would want to share as he was not big into popcorn but would like some anyway. The movie was just getting good when some idiots walked in late and made a lot of noise making everyone do stupid shushing noises making us miss even more of the movie. I let out a groan when I saw it was more of Sam's gang including Sam himself with his girlfriend Emily. Everyone had to move down one seat so I had to grab my popcorn and let Paul sit beside me. Great my first date with a guy and the guy that had been crushing on since I was 13 was sitting beside me. I don't know what he was wearing but he smelled delicious. I took in big breaths of air trying to get more of it. It was an earthy musky smell that reminded me of something but couldn't put my finger on it. Because I had to hold my popcorn thankfully Collin did not try to take my hand. Both Paul and Collin had their arms on the arm rest so I sat there like an idiot crammed in my chair. A few times in the movie I jumped making Paul chuckle lightly. I just gave a huff and ignored him as best as I could. Collin decided just as it was getting to a really scary part that he needed the bathroom.

I reached to get my soda out of the cup holder only to find it stuck. My attention was on the movie and was not thinking of what I was doing. I felt a big hand when I went to try and push it from the bottom. I was so surprised that I wacked it up hard making the red soda burst out of its container soaking not only me but Paul as well. Paul jumped up and let out a feral growl.

"Oh shit sorry" I gasped grabbing a hankie from my pocket.

He had soda on his black pants. I started patting his pants around his crotch.

"I think he has got it" Collin said standing behind me.

I felt myself blush as I realised that I was actually touching Paul in the one area a boy should not be touching another boy. Paul sighed and took the hankie off me and continued to clean himself up. I was soaking wet and decided to go and try and clean myself up.

Collin offered to come with me but I told him to stay and enjoy the movie. Once in the bathroom I looked in the mirror. The whole front of my shirt was now covered in red soda. Grabbing hand towels I tried cleaning it off as best as I could. It was hopeless the red was not going to come out anytime soon. The door opened and in walked Paul in. Just great this night couldn't get any worse.

"You okay" he asked stepping closer to me.

I held my breath and nodded. Paul smiled.

"You don't say much do you squirt" he chuckled leaning over me to grab some handtowels no doubt to try and dry off his pants.

I looked down big mistake. Paul was huge in the package department. I took a gasp and blushed as he looked down to see what I was looking at.

"Like what you see there squirt" he says grabbing his package in his large hand. It was well filled.

"I am not short" I whispered looking up and meeting just below his heart.

Okay so I was short but he needn't of stated the obvious. Was it my fault that all the guys from the rez were freaks? Paul stepped back and started undoing his buttons of his shirt. Whoa what the hell is he going to do to me I wondered trying to figure the best escape route.

"Take your shirt off squirt" he said taking his own shirt off. I shook my head.

"Just do it! Look, go into the cubicle if you must" he said coming closer.

I walked backwards only to hit the sink. The door swung open and a guy walked in with a kid. I could feel myself starting to tremble. Paul pulled his tee-shirt off and stood there bare chested. I licked my lips and fought my hand from going up and touching it.

"Here put this on he says handing me his tee-shirt.

I took the shirt and our fingers brushed against each other. This time it was Paul who gasped as when our fingers touched. It was a like a current of electricity ran through my body and I wonder if that was why Paul gasped as well. I looked up into his eyes and I wanted to drown in them. I had never been so close to him before. Unlike most of the tribe his eyes were a grey almost silver in colour.

"Brady are you alright?" Collin asked standing behind Paul.

I forced my eyes away from Paul's and peeked around Paul.

He was standing there with his legs apart and his arms folded on his chest. Paul turned around and sighed.

"Keep the shirt squirt" he said walking past Collin ramming his should

er into his as he went. Collin stumbled backwards until I grabbed hold of his hand. "What is his problem?" he groaned rubbing his shoulder.

I just shrugged and pulled on Paul's tee-shirt. God it smelled so good just like Paul. It was way too big for me wear but on Paul it fitted like a second skin. I tucked it in so it didn't look so bad. Collin grumbled about his shoulder so I stepped forward and pecked him on the lips for comfort.

Collin pulled me roughly to him and smashed his lips to mine. At first I just stood there shocked at the action but soon opened my mouth to give him access. My first proper kiss it was not earth shattering as I thought it would be. I pushed back from Collin and panted. Collin looked quite chuffed with himself. He moved in for round two but I pushed him away. He looked upset.

"Let's go finish the movie" I said taking his hand and leading him out.

However by time we got to the foyer the movie had finished and people were coming out. I must have been in the bathroom longer than I thought. I saw Jared and the others but Paul was not with them.

"Want to go get a burger? We are not being picked up for another hour" Collin said looking at his watch.

I really was not hungry but agreed. We were just about at the door when I remembered my shirt was still in the bathroom. I raced into the bathroom but my shirt was gone. I checked with the staff to see if anyone had handed it in. Mum was not going to be happy that I lost my best shirt. The temperature had dropped and I gave a shiver as we stepped outside. Collin didn't seemed bothered and actually felt warm when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I gladly lean into him to get warm. He was almost as warm as Paul was. When we got to the burger joint the place was packed. We found a table as a group was just getting up to leave. We dived at it as more people were turning up. We slid towards the window opposite each other. The waitress looked harassed and would probably have a long wait in front of us.

"You mind if we sit here?" Jared said standing at the table. Collin and I sighed and nodded. Were we ever going to actually have any time alone on our first date? Kim sat next to me and Jared next to her. Lucky Kim and I were so small Jared took up half the booth. Paul came storming over and sat next to Collin not before giving him the evils. Seriously what is his problem I wondered? The waitress finally came over and took our orders. I was not feeling the best so I ordered a milkshake. Jared Paul and Collin ordered a huge amount each. No wonder they are so big. Jared was telling us about the movie but soon I lost focus and was watching Paul and Collin. I couldn't help but compare them. Collins uncle texted to tell us to get the bus home. He was going to stay with his friend for the night as he was drunk.

"The last bus would of left about 10 minutes ago" Kim said looking at her watch.

"We can give one of you a ride home but not both of you Jared said.

Collin said I could take it and he would hitch hike home. I was not happy about that. No way was I going to leave my boyfriend alone so far away from home. If I rung home I knew that dad would happily come and pick us up. However Paul solved the problem. He had family that lived in Port Angles and would lend him one of their trucks so he could take us both home. Collin even offered to pay for the petrol to get us home. Collin excused himself to go ring his parents to tell them he was going to be late home. I just texted mum to let her know I was going to be late. That is all she expected. Paul slid over to be facing me. He long legs brushed against mine. God the guy was hot. I could feel his heat through my pants.

Our food and drinks arrived and all the guys focus was on their food. Collin did not seem to mind that Paul was in his seat when he came in. Kim and I chatted while they ate. She was telling me that the school ball for the seniors was coming up and she was busy trying to find fabric for her dress. I told her she should talk to my mum since she used to be a dress maker before she had me and my sister. Kim squealed and gave me a hug and a kiss. Jared chuckled but Paul, I swear, growled. Collin just focused on his food.

As we were waiting for the tab to come Collin started coughing and had difficulty breathing. Jared and Paul looked worried and grabbed him and took him outside. I went to follow but Kim told me to let them go they would look after him. So we sat and waited. Jared came back in and told us it was time for us to go. Paul was taking care of Collin and promised he was in good hands. So that was my first date with Collin. I have to say I was glad it was over. When I got home my mum wanted to hear all about it. I burst into tears and raced up to my room. I just wanted this day to be over.

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**POOLS OF SILVER**

Chapter 7

I heard dad telling mum to let me be. He understood that I needed to be alone. I kissed a boy tonight and all I wanted was it to be someone else. I felt like I was cheating on Paul yet I was really cheating on Collin. I sniffed Paul's tee-shirt it made me relax somewhat. But at the same time it made me feel worse. God Collin! I quickly sit up and take my phone out of my pocket and text Collin asking if he made it home safely. I waited and waited no reply. I let the tears fall making my cell-phone screen wet. If I was lucky I would get electrocuted. I moaned it remaindered me of the moment that me and Paul first touched.

I laid down and tried to think about how I was going to tell Collin we weren't going to work. He was my best friend not my boyfriend. I stripped my clothes but left Paul's tee-shirt on. I tired Collin's phone again this time I rung rather than text. Jared said that Paul was going to take care of him. I was disappointed and worried when Collin's phone went to answerphone.

"Collin please ring me as soon as you get this no matter what the time" I said before hanging up.

I closed my eyes next thing I knew it was morning and my phone was ringing. I looked at it and sighed. It was only Seth texting me asking how the date went. I checked to see if Collin had rung. Nothing, not a single text. Maybe he knew I was going to call it off or he wanted to as well. I was not going to do it over the phone I at least owed telling him face to face that I just wanted to be his friend.

I got dressed and went downstairs. I put Paul's shirt under my pillow I would give it back when I next saw him. Sure I should wash it but when would I see him again? Mum was downstairs making my breakfast. She gave me a sad smile but thankfully didn't ask how to the date went. I wanted to go see my wolf but I had no idea where I would find him plus it was raining. I told mum I was going to go see Seth and she let me go without making me do my usual chores. She must have known that I needed to talk to someone other than my own mother. I run upstairs and grabbed my phone giving it another check to make sure Collin had not texted. Sighing I put it in my pocket and headed over to the Clearwater's.

Seth opened the door and took one look at me and pulled me up to his room. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder. When I was done I pulled back and chuckled.

"Thanks you always know when I need a hug" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Or that was what was intended. Seth turned just as I leaned in and our lips connected. I couldn't make myself pull back. I needed to feel his lips on mine. I wanted to know if it felt the same as it did with Collin. Seth sat there as still as a statue. Soon however we were kissing with tongue. Seth pulled me down on the bed and we started kissing and grinding our bodies together. This was nothing like it was with Collin, this was far better. It still was not right through and I pulled back.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that" I said.

Seth sat up and took my hand. "It's okay I don't mind" he said stroking my hair and giving me a sad smile.

I told him about the date and what a disaster it was. "You should have worn the pink shirt" he chuckled. We spent the morning playing on the computer. Seth text Collin to see if he could get any response. We heard nothing. By the end of the morning we were both worried. Collin lived with his phone almost connected to his hand.

After lunch we headed over to Collin's place. Knocking we found that there was no one home. Since it had stopped raining we headed down to the beach to get some fresh air. Summer was well and truly over. I was feeling miserable I kept looking towards the forest I wanted to see my wolf. Seth grabbed my arm and turned me around suddenly. What was his problem? I tried to turn around but Seth kept dragging me and if I didn't stay facing the way we were going I would trip over. Finally I had enough and pulled out of his grasp. Turning around I saw the last thing I would of thought. Collin and Paul were sitting on the beach together. Paul had his arm around Collin's shoulder.

I just stood there and stared. Collin leaned his head on Pauls shoulder. I couldn't believe it Paul had taken my boyfriend right from under my nose. How could Collin do that to me?

"Brady come on lets go home" Seth said trying to pull me away. I shrugged him off me.

I took off towards the forest tears streaming down my face. I heard Seth yelling my name but I didn't care I needed to be alone. Well at least Collin and Paul knew I had seen them. I hoped they were happy now that neither of them would have to tell me. I hated both of them actually. I didn't I hated Paul for taking Collin away from me. I stumbled and slipped my way through the wet underfoot. I had no idea where I was but as long as I was away from them I didn't care.

I felt eyes were watching me but I didn't care. I could not hear the sound of anything so just put it down to my imagination. Branches were hitting my whole body I could feel the blood trickling down my face and arms but still I kept going. Suddenly I was falling twisting and turning down a steep bank. I tried to grab hold of a branch to stop myself but my arms couldn't find anything. I came to a sudden stop slamming into a tree knocking the wind out of me. Then darkness overcame me. How long I was out I had no idea. I moaned as I tried to move but everything hurt. I opened my eyes and was met by a pool of silver. My wolf had found me. He gave a whimper as I tried but failed to touch him.

"It's okay" I groaned again trying to sit up.

After a few attempts I was sitting up and looked around me. If I had been just a few more inches either way I would have dropped off the side of a cliff. Someone or something had been looking out for me that day. My head was swimming and could feel myself ready to go back to the darkness. I felt a tug on my shirt and did not resist as my wolf pulled me away from the edge. He must of been satisfied I was safe and curled his large body around me. Seconds later I was warm and happy. Happy my wolf had found me I snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to growling and opened my eyes. I was greeted by a blanket of grey fur. I gave my wolf a pat and tried to sit up. When I turned I saw not only one wolf but what looked like an entire pack. I thought that Seth's wolf was large but a solid black one looked like he was just slightly bigger. I could feel my wolf tense and to be honest I couldn't blame him. I gave a whimper and snuggle closer to him. The smallest of the pack inched forward and laid down crawling to me. This one was also grey with black spots and much sleeker. I gave it a smile as its tongue drooped to the side of its mouth giving it a cute appearance, that of a puppy. My wolf seemed to relax a bit making me relax as well. His big tongue licked my face making me hiss. He gives a whimper letting me know he was sorry. I gave him a kiss on his snout and leaned on to him only to have him move.

He allowed the smaller wolf to come in touching distance and I moved to allow the wolf to sniff at me. A reddish brown wolf went to move forward only to have my wolf growl at him. This must of been a cub as his paws were huge compared to his body. It was like he had not grown into them. Seth's wolf came into view and nudged the cub away. The cub was not happy and whined but bared his neck to Wolfy and stepped back. Wolfy came up to me and without taking any notice of my wolf's growls licked my face with his big slobbery tongue. Without warning my wolf stood up and bared his teeth at Wolfy. The big black wolf growled making both wolves pull back. The little wolf stood protectively in front of me. My wolf huffed and moved back. Suddenly all the wolves but the little one took off. I wanted to call mine back but my voice was just a whisper. I was all alone but this one small wolf. I tried to stand but my foot was either badly sprained or broken. Letting out a cry of pain I slumped back down. The wolf gave a whine and slinked away when my wolf came back into view.

He circled me a few times before laying down. I gladly snuggled up to him as the weather had turned colder or I was in shock one or the other. Having him here with me was what I needed. I stroked his fur and started telling him why I had come into the forest and gotten into such trouble. Every now and again he gave a whine or a huff. When I told him about feeling I had cheated on Paul rather than Collin he licked my face not caring that he was hurting me. I gave him a push and snuggled down.

"I want to go home" I said sadly.

As much as I wanted to stay with my wolf I needed to see my family. They would be getting worried about me. I heard voices yelling out my name. I tried calling out but my voice was still too quite. My wolf was on full alert I knew he had to go. How would I explain that a massive wolf was protecting me? I looked my wolf in the eye.

"I love you but go. I will come and see you again as soon as I can" I said reluctantly giving him a push. With one last lick he took off in the opposite direction from where the voices where coming from.

A few minutes later two people came through the trees. One being Sam Uley the other Paul Lahote. Sam rushed to me and checked me over for injuries asking if I could stand up. I shook my head and said I thought I had broken my ankle. Sam started checking me over. I forced myself to look up at Paul who was still standing there watching. I gave a shout of pain when Sam touched my ankle declaring that it was in fact broken. Without a word Paul pushed Sam away and came and scooped me up bridal style.

"Hey squirt you gave us all a fright" he said giving me a sad but beautiful smile. God I hated this man but I loved him.

"Sorry" I said hugging into his warm chest.

I had felt safe with my wolf but I felt safer with Paul. I closed my eyes and let myself drift back to sleep. I was in the arms of the man I loved even if he didn't know that I loved him. When I woke I was laying on a hospital bed my leg in a plaster and my body covered in bandages.

"Brady Fuller! How many times have we told you never to go running into the forest without" before my mum could finish her sentence she burst into tears and pulled me up into a hug.

"Sorry I was not thinking mum I promise not to do it again" I said holding tight to her.

I saw dad gently pull her away and he let me lay down. He didn't say anything but kissed my forehead. I could see the worry and disappointment in his eyes. He had taught me better than to run off like that. I was brought up to respect the forest and its dangers.

The door opened and in walked a pale but stunningly handsome man wearing a white coat. I guessed he was the doctor. My parents both stood well back but allowed him to come and take my wrist in his hand and flash a light in my eyes.

"Well you seem to have been lucky young man. Any longer and you could of been in serious trouble" he said patting my arm. A shiver went up my spine at the coldness of his touch. "You are free to go but rest for a few days before getting up" with that he was gone with a nod to my parents.

I went to swing my legs over the bed but was halted by the heavy cast on my leg. I had always wanted to have a cast ever since Seth had one when he was 10 after falling off the climbing frame at school. I decided now that it was not as cool as I thought it would be. Dad helped me sit up and get some fresh clothes on which I guessed came from home. A nurse brought in a wheelchair and a pair of crutches for when I left the hospital. When we got home Seth was nervously pacing outside seeing the car he rushed over and flung the door open.

"I could kill you Brady never ever do that to me again" he said hugging me before I could move. Dad chuckled and pulled Seth away from me. With mum and Seth fussing over me I was glad when dad said it was time for me to go rest.

Seth followed me up in case I fell. What worried me more was me squashing him, if I did fall backwards. Seth was not much bigger than me but he had insisted that he was the one that helped me to my room. No doubt he wanted to talk about what had happened. After a pit stop at the bathroom I gladly fall on my bed. Seth closed the curtains and started undoing my pants. I slapped his hands away telling him I was capable of doing it myself and stop being a perv. Blushing he sat at my feet and waited until I got comfortable. He went to open his mouth to speak but I stopped him. I knew he wanted to talk about what we saw but I didn't. So instead I told him that I saw his wolf with his pack. Seth was more interested in that and was happy to let me retell what had happened. I did miss out the part about me feeling happy in Paul's arms however.

I must of drifted off to sleep as next time I woke mum was waking me with my breakfast. My ankle hurt like hell and my body ached. Mum passed me some painkillers and left me to it. I searched around for my phone I finally located it on my desk. Without thinking I got up only to crumble on the floor or would of if two strong arms didn't catch me.

"Take it easy dude" Embry said sitting me back on my bed.

"Hey Embry what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just coming to check up on you to make sure you were alright" he said. I knew Embry knew I was gay but other than that we had not really spent time together. I felt comfortable enough around him and we spent the morning talking about him and Quil.

He admitted that he and Quil had been seeing each other for a long time but only just felt ready to come out. I could see the love he felt for Quil was strong. Every time he said his name his eyes would sparkle and a smile would grace his lips. I told him about what I felt about Collin and then seeing him with Paul. Embry without saying a word and gave my good leg a pat.

"I don't think you and Collin are right for each other. You have strong feelings for someone else and it would be mean of you to lead Collin on" he said.

I knew he was right and even though I was not ready to admit anything to Paul I was going to tell Collin we could be nothing but friends. I asked Embry how I should tell him. He shook his head and told me it was up to me to decide what the best way was for me. Mum came in with lunch and Embry excused himself. I was ready to go downstairs and join the family but mum was sticking with doctors' orders and I was not allowed downstairs till the following morning.

I was disappointed that Seth didn't come and visit me again. I tried texting him but got no reply from him. Sam Uley came to visit me along with his girlfriend Emily who brought me a batch of chocolate muffins. I thought my mum could cook but Emily put her to shame. Until now Sam had scared me he was so big and menacing looking. But he was actually pretty cool. I could tell he adored Emily and could understand why. I thanked him for finding me but he admitted it was Paul who found me and carried me out of the forest. They didn't stay long but it was nice that they came and visited me. I asked him to thank Paul for me but he shook his head and said I could since he was planning to come and see me later that day.

My heart started beating fast just thinking of Paul in my bedroom. I tucked his shirt under my pillow but not before giving it a good sniff. Yeah I knew weird but it helped me relax. The day dragged like no other I got mum to bring me a bowl of water so I could wash. I asked for a mirror to see what damage I had done to my face. I could of cried my face was a mess. I had a long cut across my face along with little scratches. I tidied my hair as best as possible. When I took a final look in the mirror I noticed my eyes. They seemed glow in the light. Mum gave me clean shirt and boxers and left me to it telling me to rest. Yeah like that was going to happen. I picked up my faithful book and started reading about the wolves. I came to a part that intrigued me.

'_IMPRINTING'_

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you are still enjoying this story or enjoying it if its the first time round.  
RTB  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pools of Silver **

Chapter 8

"_IMPRINTING"_

_Just like certain animals shape-shifters can imprint. This is believed to improve the bloodline of the shape-shifters making the next generation stronger and faster than the last. Shape-shifters can imprint on a human or another shape-shifter. Imprinting does not discriminate between male and female. The Shape-shifter sees their soul mate. Male shape-shifters can carry cubs but it is rare and dangerous. These shape-shifters are submissive's. Just because they are submissive does not mean they are weak. The submissive shape-shifter goes on heat. Unless claimed by an imprint the submissive is at the mercy of not only their pack but any pack and anyone can breed with them. _

I was so involved in reading that I didn't hear the tap on my door. It was not until I heard a slight cough that I looked up to find Paul standing by the door. I just stared my mouth opened looking like a complete and utter dick. Paul walked in and shut the door behind him. He gave a sexy smirk and came and leaned over me. I thought he was going to kiss me I closed my eyes and waited. I felt his finger brush against my chin and turning my face to the side.

"You made a right mess of yourself didn't you squirt" he said.

I let out a huff and opened my eyes. His face was right there just millimetres in front of me. If I puckered my lips I knew our lips would touch. Instead I licked my lip and pulled back. Paul chuckled and sat down on the bed leaning his body across my legs. God this man was hot. I went to say something but did my great impersonation of a fish out of water.

Paul's eyes roamed my body and he even pulled the blanket back. I watched as he scowled. I felt hurt as he was looking at my body as though it disgusted him. I felt the tears welling up. The last thing I wanted was him thinking I was disgusting. I had a big bruise on my thigh Paul touched it. I was waiting for the pain but instead nothing but heat. He trailed his fingers softly following the line of the bruise. I held my breath as his hand went further and further right to the bottom of my boxers.

Suddenly he pulled back and pulled the blanket back over me. Mum walked in the door with Kelly on her heels. Kelly went to throw herself at me only to be caught mid-flight by Paul. She gave a squeal of delight as he picked her up and flew her around the room like she was an aeroplane. As they were passing by me Paul ducked her down so she could plant a kiss on my face. This happened for a few minutes until mum told Paul he should put her down as she was susceptible to motion sickness. Paul quickly put her down but grabbed her gently when she stumbled from dizziness.

"Again Pauly again" Kelly squealed.

"Maybe next time kiddo" Paul said in his deep rich baritone voice. God even his voice was sexy as hell. Kelly awed as mum dragged her out of the room.

Who knew Paul liked kids? My dad told me you learned something new every day. Well I was today that was for real. "Cute kid just like her brother" he said winking at me. I could feel the heat rush to my face did he really just use that line on me.

"We need to talk" he said as though he had not just said what he had said. Maybe I just misunderstood him but I really hoped not.

"Thanks for me finding yesterday" I said glad now my face had somewhat cooled down.

Paul gave me his heart stopping smile and shrugged off my thanks saying he would of done it for anyone. This did not make me feel good. I knew he was right but I had hoped he would of said he needed to find me to make sure I was safe in his arms. Yep I was the biggest loser there was out there.

"I wanted to ask what you thought you saw at the beach the day you took off" he said.

I sat there not saying a word but my head was screaming at me to tell him he was seducing my boyfriend. Paul let out a sigh.

"It is not what you think squirt. Collin needed to talk and I just happened to be there". I gave a nod and looked down. I could feel the tears running down my cheek no matter how hard I tried to get them to stop. He lifted my chin and wiped away the tears that were still falling.

"Awe squirt I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Collin is a little confused at the moment. He asked me to pass on a message" he said making me look him in the eyes.

God those eyes! A flash of my wolf came into my head and I shook my head. No his eyes were nothing like my wolf's. Paul looked away as though he knew I saw something I shouldn't of.

"What's the message?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Paul looked up at me as though he had forgotten I was there.

"That he is sorry but he can't see you for a while but hoped you two will still be friends" he said looking as sad as I felt.

I knew it was coming but it still hurt. I knew Collin and I were not right for each other. I hoped we would get past this and still be friends. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon.

"Did he say why?" I asked.

Paul shook his head. I gave out a sigh. As much as it hurt it was also a relief that he had broken off our relationship. If that was what it ever was? Hell had only been on one date and that was a complete failure. I had kissed Seth and it had not stopped us being friends. I hoped that would be the case with Collin.

"So can I be the first to sign your cast?" he asked again pulling back my blankets.

I gave my first genuine smile in what seemed like forever. I gave a nod and reached for my school bag and pulled out my black marker pen. Paul bit the lid off and held it between his teeth. Oh what I would be to be that lid about now. Paul crawled off the bed and was on his knees. He was just about to write when I grabbed his wrist. Again there was that spark that I felt every time I touched him. He looked at me questioningly.

"What are you going to write? Nothing rude or mum will be pissed" I said. Paul just chuckled and shrugged my hand away.

"Close your eyes and relax I promise you will love it". I looked at him for a few seconds before doing what he asked.

I kept trying to peek but every time I opened my eyes he would give a sexy growl. I would just giggle and shut them again quickly. It was ages before he finally told me to open my eyes. I gave a gasp as I saw he had drawn a wolf on my cast. Actually he had drawn two a big one and a little one the big one curled up protectively around the little one.

"Sign it" I said as he started putting the lid on.

Paul looked at me but did as I asked. He signed his name with a flourish.

"There you go squirt. I would of drawn a fish but I suck at fish faces unlike someone else I know" he chuckled. I just poked my tongue out at him. I knew perfectly well he was talking about me.

Dad came in and I proudly showed him my new drawing. He looked at Paul and patted him on the back for a job well done. Paul got up saying he had to get going but would like to visit me again to check up on me. I quickly agreed and with that he left me. Dad showed Paul out and left me too it. I grabbed my phone and texted Seth but still go no reply. I had to tell someone but who? Obviously Collin was out of the question. I was about to throw my phone down when I remembered Embry. I picked it up and texted him. Embry texted me back and promised he would be over after dinner to let me tell him all about it. Smiling I put the phone down and closed my eyes.

Embry came over and I proudly showed him my cast. He quickly added his name but well away from Paul's. He listened to me as I told everything about how I had felt about not only Collin but Paul and Seth. He never judged me for kissing Seth and promised that he wouldn't tell anyone including Quil. We had been talking for about an hour when Quil came in. He wrapped his arms around Embry lovingly and kissed his neck making Embry moan. I was so jealous of what they had. I wanted that so bad. I may of not been in the room the way those two carried on. I gave a cough when Quil's hand went into the top of Embry's shorts. Embry pulled back but Quil was not having any of it. They said their goodnights and headed out the door. I stripped my shirt and pulled out Paul's shirt and put it on. His scent was still on the shirt but mine must have been mingling with it. Closing my eyes I thought of Paul lying beside me.

I was interrupted by stones being thrown at my window. Getting up trying to calm my cock down I hopped to the window. I opened it up and looked down to see Seth.

"Move back I am coming up" he said looking around to make sure no one was looking.

He was half way up when someone came out of the trees and ordered Seth to get down. Seth looked at me and mouthed sorry. He jumped down and took off without looking back. I stayed by the window to see if he would come back but after a few minutes my leg was aching and I was cold. I shut the window and went back to bed. Why was Seth sneaking in to see me and who told him to get down? It sounded more like an order rather than a request. I texted him hoping he would reply and explain. Little did I know that it would be the last time I see him for some time.

As promised Paul came to visit me every day. It was what made my day I waited for him to visit. Sure Embry came to visit but it was not like when Paul came. Most the time I would be down stairs just chilling out watching tv. He came normally after school with school work for me. He always made time to play with Kelly for a few minutes. One time he was even made to have a tea party with Kelly and all her dolls. I couldn't help but laugh my butt off as he raised the tiny cup in his huge hands and stuck out his little pinkie. After she was happy he had enough to drink and eat she let him come and play with me. I could only dream that Paul would play with me.

"You better not tell anyone about this squirt" he said giving me a serious look which only made me laugh even harder.

"Big bad Paul can't scare me anymore" I said poking out my tongue at him.

Next second I was in his arms and he was running up the stair with me. I thought he was going to take me to my room. But I was sadly mistaken. He took me into the bathroom and turned on the tap of the shower. I gave a squeal trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"You wouldn't dare I can't get my cast wet" I said feeling smug.

Paul looked at me and I may not of been put in the shower but I was still drowning. I gave him a cheeky grin when suddenly I was under the water getting soaking wet. I couldn't believe he had actually done it. The water was freezing but it didn't matter I was in Paul's arms. .


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing... **

**Pool's of Silver**

Chapter 9

The following week I was finally allowed back at school. I had rung Seth's house and his mum told me that Seth was sick with mono and that he would not be coming to school for a few weeks. I asked if I could speak to him and she said he was sleeping and would get him to ring when he was feeling better. So on my first day back at school I was alone. I was hoping that Seth and I could hang out together. Call me a chicken but I was not ready to face Collin by myself. But I need not have worried because Collin was not there either. I had never felt so abandoned in my life.

Seth Collin and I were always together and even though I knew the other kids in my school. I never really socialized with them. It was not until the following day that I realised that I had not seen any of Sam's gang either including Paul. He had not been to see me the day before but he texted to say that he would catch up with me soon. Kelly was just as upset as me as she considered Paul her best friend now. To keep her happy I played Candy Land. It was a game that she had pulled out and played with Paul a few times. I loved sitting there watching them interact. Paul was going to be an awesome dad one day. In a way it made me sad knowing that he would probably one day marry and have kids of his own.

By the end of the week I had not heard or seen from anyone. When mum picked me up on Friday I was not in the best mood. Slamming the door I got in the car to see mum giving me a weird look.

"What" I growled.

Mum just shook her head and drove home. When I got home I threw my crutches down and flopped on the couch. Kelly came over and tried to have our usual cuddle. I went to push her away until I smelt the most incredible smell. Paul had been around I couldn't of missed that scent. I asked Kelly if she had seen Paul. She beamed a smile and said that he had come to play with her just a little while ago. Why had he come before I got home from school? What was he trying to avoid me as well? After having a cuddle with Kelly I went up to my room. I flopped down on my bed pulling Pauls tee-shirt out from under my pillow. Sadly most of his scent had gone being replaced by my own. At least I still had it though, although it was time it had a wash.

With being on crutches I couldn't really do much but by mid-afternoon Saturday I was getting cabin fever. Mum was going to Fork's to get some supplies and I decided to tag along. We were heading into the library to return some books when who walked across the road but Seth and Collin along with Jacob Black and some girl that I had not seen before. Seth had shot up at least 7 inches and was buffer than when I last saw him. So that is why I had not seen him. He had joined Sam's gang and was taking steroids or some shit to make him bulk up. Mum yelled at me to hurry up when she turned to see what I was looking at she came back and patted my arm.

"You okay honey" she asked. I nodded and turned my back on them.

When we came out of the library we walked into none other than Paul himself. He was with Rachel Black they looked quite cosy together heads together laughing at something. Paul's head shot up and gave a smile. I just nodded and continued hobbling along. It would explain why he had not been around to see me. Mum had told me that Rachel Black was back in town. Obviously Paul had hooked up with her and was spending his time with her rather than me. I could feel that prickly sensation you get at the back of the eyes and tried blinking them away. I should of known better than to get my hopes up about Paul. But he had made it too easy for me to fall even more in love with him.

I felt a big warm hand on my shoulder and I just shrugged it off. I heard a sigh but he didn't try and follow me. Once we got to the car I told mum I was not feeling so well and I wanted to go home. She placed her hand on my cheek and that was my undoing. I let the tears flow. I thought maybe me and Paul would at least become closer but now a new girl was in town I was thrown to the curb. I couldn't compete with Rachel Black she was a stunning women and one any guy would be lucky to have. Mum finished her shopping while I stayed in the car. I wanted to see my wolf and decided that tomorrow crutches or not I was going to find my wolf.

The following morning I got up and dressed in warm clothes and plenty of food I headed out the door before anyone was up. If they knew what I was planning they would not of let me go. The trek was long and my hands were covered in blisters but I had made it to my slice of heaven. Of course there was no sound of my wolf but I knew in my heart he would smell me out. I went to the waterfall to wash my hands before putting some bandages on them. With the cast it was hard to bend down. Next second I lost my balance I was just inches away from falling in when something grab the back of my jacket and I stumbled back falling on my butt. I thought it was my wolf that had yet again saved me I turned around only to be greeted by another wolf.

This one was tiny compared to my wolf. He was just like the wolf in my dreams. He was cute as hell and he had his head tilted to the side making him even cuter. I went to pat him when suddenly he jumped on top of me and started licking me all over the face. I was covered in wolf slobber. I tried pushing him off but was too busy laughing to put much effort into in. Plus with the blisters now burst they were painful.

"Get off you stupid wolf" I groaned when he stood on my nuts.

The wolf quickly backed away and whined. I sat up and sighed. Now he was looking at me with big brown puppy eyes that melted my heart.

"It's fine but I would like to keep my family jewels" I said massaging my balls. He gave a snigger and then came and sat close to me.

"You are really cute you know that?" I asked.

The wolf licked my face before jumping up and stood on his hind legs doing circles. Okay so now he was showing off. When he turned to face me though I noticed that he was in fact a she. That would explain why she was so much smaller than mine or Seth's wolf. Just thinking about Seth made me sad. I lowered my head and cried. All I seem to do lately is freaking cry. I was never a big crier before. But lately everything seemed to set me off. The little wolf came over and plopped her head on my lap licking me every now and again. Just like my wolf did. That only made the tears come harder. As cute as this wolf was it was not my wolf. The little wolf was not giving up though and soon the tears were gone and we sat there just enjoying the quite. Every now and again the little wolf's ears would twitch. At one stage she even gave a growl but settled back down.

Again I had done something stupid I should never had tried coming so far with my crutches. I hoped my wolf would find me and take me home. If not it would be a slow and painful trip home. Slipping my backpack off my shoulders I pulled out the first aid kit and started to tend to my wounds. My wolf's tail started wagging when suddenly out of the tree line came Wolfy and my wolf. If I had a tail mine would be going as madly as the little wolf's. The little wolf took off in a flash and dived on Wolfy. They tumbled on the ground licking each other like crazy. My wolf trotted over to me and put his big head close to mine. I gave him a smile and he shook his head and laid down. He moved his head towards his back. It was time I went home. I was going to ignore him but he gave a low growl. Putting on my backpack I slipped on his back. We started heading towards the forest when I remembered my crutches. I need not of worried as the little wolf had them both in her mouth but she was struggling making her lose balance and the crutch would dig into the ground. Wolfy went and took them off her and the little wolf gave a grin to the big wolf before trotting happily behind him. The walk home was slow and comforting. I was nice and warm and the longer we walked the more I relaxed and told my wolf about my week from hell.

The little wolf darted in front of us and soon I was too busy laughing to worry about my troubles. My wolf would shake his head and I could just imagine him rolling his big eyes at the little wolf. Wolfy was also in front and every now and again he would get caught up with the crutches as the trees were to close together. Every time that happened he would growl and at one stage he dropped them and kept walking. Soon however he would come back and pick them up and carry on. All too soon my house came into view and my wolf laid down to let me off. Wolfy and the little wolf took off without a backward glance. I didn't want my wolf to leave but he gave me a lick and took off. I grabbed my catchers off the ground and went to move forward only to have my hands slip from the wolf slobber. Wiping my hands on my jeans I carefully hobbled the rest of the way home.

I found a note on the table informing me that they had decided to go take Kelly to see a movie and would be home later this evening making a day of it with Kelly. Sighing I raided the fridge making myself some lunch and grabbed snacks before going and sitting in front of the tv.

I was just getting into some random movie on tv when there was a knock at the door. I yelled for whoever it was to come in.

"Hey Squirt" Paul said coming and flopping down beside me.

I breathed in his scent before moving away from him. If Paul was offended by this he didn't let on.

"Me and a few of the guys are going to watch movies at Sam's tonight do you want to come" he said.

I shook my head I really didn't want to go around to Sam's I didn't want to be like them and turn into a big brut.

"Seth will be there I bet you want to see him" he said. I did want to see Seth he was right but I was still hurting and he knew where I lived.

"Is Rachel going to be there?" I asked. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I would imagine that Emily would of invited her" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I will pass thanks. I wouldn't want to be cramp your style" I mumbled. Paul burst out laughing making me jump.

"You think I am interested in Rachel Black. Please that girl is so far up her own ass she could see out of her mouth" he said inching closer to me.

I couldn't help but laugh at what he said. I actually liked Rachel I just didn't like her talking to my Paul.

"Is that why you ignored me the other day you thought I was with Rachel?" he asked.

I wanted to deny it but I couldn't so I just nodded. I quickly turned my head so Paul couldn't see my tears again threatening to fall. Paul stood up and I thought he was going to leave now that I basically told him I liked him. Instead he came and knelt in front of me and pulled my face around so we were face to face. For some reason I felt like I had to lower my eyes and bare my neck to him. I felt Pauls breath close to my neck he gave a growl just like my wolf does. My cock jumped to attention this was it.

"I will pick you up at 7pm. Sharp" he said getting up and rubbing my hair.

I gave a whimper he was going to leave me like this.

"Paul" I whispered. He looked down at me.

"Can you take me upstairs my hands are sore and I want to shower" I said. Paul gave me a sexy smirk and picked me up. Yes I was in my man's arms.

Once we got to the bedroom Paul gently put me down on the bed. He stared into my eyes. I licked my lips next second his lips were on mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for reading and the review :P Maybe I should only post every second day. But I want this done sooner rather than later. **

**Pool's of Silver**

Chapter 10

Paul's lips were soft yet the kiss itself was hard and full of need. I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting to let him go. His tongue swept across my lips demanding entrance. I had no interest in refusing and opened my mouth willingly. His tongue dove deep into my mouth and my tongue fought his for dominance. But with one single growl from Paul I submitted and allowed him to explore my mouth. Pulling back Paul took my bottom lip in his mouth and started nibbling. God it felt so good. He tasted perfect. But I had to breathe and pulled back. My lips were swollen from the assault. Paul groaned and sat up. Was he upset that he had kissed me? He turned away and shifted uncomfortably. I touched his arm and he turned to face me.

"I shouldn't have done that" he said sweeping his hand through his hair. "Why not? Was it no good?" I asked.

Paul looked at me and blushed. That would be a first, seeing Paul Lahote blush. I have to say it looked beautiful on him.

"God squirt you have no idea. Believe me when I say, it was perfect. But you are still young. I should have waited" he said placing his large hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand enjoying the touch.

"I am not that young Paul I am 16 in a few weeks. Please don't say we can't be together. I have dreamed about this for so long." I say taking his wrist that was holding my cheek in my hands.

Paul gave a weak smile and leaned in and kissed my forehead. "You liked me for a long time?" he asked looking smug.

It was my turn to blush. I lowered my eyes and nodded.

"Look I have to go. But I will pick you up at 7 sharp okay" he said kissing my forehead.

I sighed but nodded. I had to somehow convince Paul that I was not to young. I had to get a plan together and fast. As soon as I heard the front door shut I jumped up and headed to my wardrobe. I pulled out everything I owned but nothing looked right. I didn't want to over dress but I didn't want to just wear jeans and sweatshirt. I must have been longer than I thought because my stomach growled. I looked at my clock and it was already 6pm and I had achieved nothing. I went and quickly showered. As I was washing under my arms I noticed that I had no hair there. I frowned and looked at the rest of my body. I was almost hairless. My legs had a downy soft hair and I had no pubic hair at all. Okay admittedly I never had a lot to start with but none at all!

I didn't have time to ponder on it I would look it up tomorrow. Right now I had to get dressed and eat. I mucked around with my hair trying to make it looked like it had some shape to it. For once my face was clear of pimples something was finally going my way. Hobbling downstairs I grabbed out the plate with my dinner on it and chucked it in the microwave. The second it was done I took a huge mouthful only to burn my mouth. I didn't care Paul would be here any minute and my blisters needed to be bandaged. My hands were shaking so much that I couldn't even open the first aid kit, when there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath I called for Paul to come in.

Paul came straight to me without a word and took my hands in his and lifted them up and kissed my blisters. I let out a sigh. Sitting me down he got to work putting cream and plasters on my hands. Thanking him I went to grab my crutches but Paul instead picked me up bridal style and carried me out to the car. I wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the ride. Paul went back inside and grabbed my crutches and locked the house up. I watched him walk towards me. He had made an effort tonight to look good. He really didn't have to. He could wear a rubbish bag and still look sexy as hell. Once he was behind the driver's side he leaned over. I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he pulled the seatbelt and clicked it into place. I gave a pout. Chuckling Paul gave me a quick peck on the lips and told me to behave. Phfft I had not done a thing.

When we pulled up to Sam's house I suddenly felt nervous. As if sensing my feelings Paul helped me out of the truck and gave me a hug. I took a deep breath and I was suddenly feeling better.

"Collin is here" Paul said pulling back looking to see what my reaction would be.

I didn't care. I was with Paul now or if not now I would be soon. Collin will be nothing more than my friend. I just gave a nod and headed towards the door. Paul rushed in front of me so I could get a good view of his ass. Damn that was perfect too. Cheers went up the moment Paul opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah settle down. I know you all want a piece of me" Paul joked turning around winking at me.

The first person to greet me was Seth. He all but threw himself at me until he was suddenly pulled back.

"Pup let him get in the door first" Jacob chuckled.

It was then that I noticed Jacob's arms around Seth's waist. I looked at Seth questioningly. Seth gave a wink. It would seem I had missed a lot since my friend had disappeared. Emily pushed her way through everyone and took my crutches. She handed them to Paul and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back even though I didn't know Emily that well I was happy to hug her.

"Welcome to the family Brady" I am sure we will get along famously" she said pulling back and tidying my hair.

Okay I had just spent like half an hour making my hair look messy cool. I bet it was a real mess now. My focus went around the living room. Not only was there Seth and Jacob but also Collin. Sitting on his knee was the girl that I saw him with in Forks.

"Are we going to have to stand here all night?" a deep voice behind us asked. I heard a thwack and turned around to see Quil rubbing his arm and Embry grinning stupidly beside him.

Leaning on Paul I made my way to the lounge where Collin was sitting. He looked everywhere but at me. This was stupid we had been friends since first grade. If I had to I would be the bigger man.

"Hey" I said. Collin looked at me and grinned. With just that grin I knew we would be fine. The girl on his knee elbowed him.

"Oh sorry Brady this is my im err girlfriend Casey. Casey this is my best buddy Brady the one I have been telling you about" he said.

It would seem that Collin was not gay after all bi maybe but she was defiantly all women. She looked me up and down before giving me a smile.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

Did she know about me and Collin? Paul came and wrapped his arm around me and led me to another couch. Seth came and sat down beside me.

"Sorry for not been around something came up" he said looking at Jacob who nodded.

"Yeah your mum said you had mono. Is it true?" I asked.

Seth looked uncomfortable. He had always been a terrible liar. Before he could answer me however Sam called out from the kitchen for Seth to come give him a hand. I have never seen Seth move so fast. Sighing I turned my attention to finding Paul. He was standing by the door talking to Jared and Kim who had just arrived.

Paul looked over me and winked. I could feel myself blush and a stupid grin coming on my face. I quickly turned away only to be greeted by Collin kissing Casey. Great that is all I needed. I felt someone sit beside me and much to my surprise it was Jacob.

"So you and Seth! When did that happen?" I asked.

"Last week it just sort of happened "Jacob said shrugging.

"You better not hurt him he is my best friend" I said wondering where the hell my bravery came from.

Jacob looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave a gulp

"Just saying" I said looking for Paul.

He was at my side in an instant shoving Jacob off the seat and taking his place. Jacob walked off mumbling to himself.

"I think I just pissed Jacob off" I giggled. Paul chuckled and took my hand.

"You're not the first nor will you be the last one to tell him the very same thing believe me" Paul said giving my hand a squeeze. Sam came in with cans of soda with Seth trailing behind with bowls of chips and popcorn.

Everyone moved to get comfortable and the movie began. Soon I began to relax and leaned on Paul while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We watched a comedy about a road trip some students were taking. I loved hearing Paul's laugh and would never get sick of it. A few times my eyes went around the room. Everyone but me and Paul were making out. Collin looked like he was sucking Casey's face off. I give a shudder and elbowed Paul and used my eyes to get him to look. Paul chuckled lightly before leaning down and whispering into my ear.

"You're not jealous are you squirt" he asked. I gave a giggle.

"I was thinking I had a lucky escape" I said before sneaking a peck on his lips. "Hey I heard that" Collin grumbled.

All the other guys chuckled while the girls looked confused. I just shrugged and turned my attention back to the movie. Sitting next to Paul I was soon getting hot and removed my top. I noticed that even though the fire was not going and it was freezing outside the room was really hot. All the guys were just in short sleeves and I was wishing I had worn the same.

I needed to get some fresh air really bad. Paul asked if I was feeling okay and I just nodded and made my way through the tangle of legs without falling over. Opening the door the cold air hit me hard, but it was perfect. The girls all complained and I quickly shut the door behind me. I looked into the forest and for once I did not have the desire to go see my wolf. I could hear the gang laughing inside and smiled. I can't believe that these guys were up to no good. The door opened and out came Sam himself. He came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Like Paul he was really hot. Not looks wise. Although he was not bad for an old guy! But his temperature was high as though he was coming down with something.

"When do you get your plaster off?" he asked after a few minutes of us both just standing there looking up at the stars.

"I get an x-ray tomorrow to see that it is knitting right" I said.

Sam gave a nod. In the distance we heard a howl of a wolf. I knew it was not my wolf but Sam seemed to tense beside me. Next second all the guys came rushing out.

"Brady get inside now and don't leave until someone comes and take you home" Paul said.

"What! Why, what is going on?" I demanded. "Brady do as you are told" Sam ordered.

I was going to protest but somehow I knew I would do as I was told.

"I think the subs should stay as well they might be after them" Jacob said. Sam seemed to think about this for a second before nodding.

"Come on this is bullshit we can look after ourselves as well you know" Embry grumbled.

"Sorry. But Jacob is right and until we know why they are on our land you need to stay safe. In fact Collin you can stay near and guard the imp…Brady get inside now" Sam ordered.

Paul gave my shoulder a little squeeze and pushed me towards the door. Emily and Kim were standing there wanting to know what was happening. I just shrugged and went to sit down. The front door opened not long after and Embry and Seth came through looking like they were ready to do murder. Seth slammed the door making the whole house shudder. Emily and Kim stood well back and Embry stood between us telling me to move back.

"Seth calm the fuck down you can't lose it in here. You could hurt someone" Embry said not moving.

Seth took deep breaths. "I can't believe they think we need Collin to stay near. Hell he is no more experienced than me and not as experienced as you" Seth growled.

I stepped from behind Embry and saw Seth trembling.

"Seth please calm down your scaring us here" I said trying to get through to Seth as best I could.

I know that he would never want to hurt anyone both physically or mentally. His eyes flicked to me and his trembling started to slow. I could hear Embry let go of his breath. Emily and Kim both seemed to relax as well. Casey just sat there not knowing what was going on. Nor did she seem to care.

"Embry can I have a word" Emily asked going towards the kitchen.

He gave a nod and followed her. Kim went and started cleaning up the mess leaving me and Seth alone.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on" I asked. Seth sighed and sat down.

"I can't I have been sworn to not tell anyone" he said not looking me in the eyes. I sat beside him and took his hand in mine.

"Seth please, tell me you're not taking drugs?" I asked. Seth smirked and shook his head.

"Well something is going on and I plan to find out" I growled getting up and going to the bathroom.

We sat there none of us talking all in our own thoughts. It was getting close to midnight and we still had not heard anything. Emily rang mine and Casey's parents telling them that we were going to stay the night and would come home first thing in the morning. Casey was the first one to say goodnight and Emily took her to what I imagine was a guest bedroom. Kim kept busy filing her nails. If she kept doing it she will have no nails left at all. Emily went to the kitchen and started pulling out pots and pans and started cooking. Kim must have decided that she really did like her nails and went to help her. Every now and again Embry or Seth would go outside only to come back in and shake their head.

Soon the house was full of the aroma of food. It was like it was calling to Paul and the others as one by one they filed in. Everyone came in except for Jacob and Sam. Paul went and whispered something in Seth's ear before coming to me. I ran my eyes over him not checking him out but to make sure he was unhurt. He took my face in both his hands and leaned down and kissed me. I gave a sigh and wrapped myself around him. His stomach growled and I reluctantly pushed him away so he could go eat. Soon the guys were laughing and relaxing. However Emily and Seth were still tense. I felt for them as I would be upset if Paul had not returned with the others. One by one the guys started to go get comfy in the lounge. As soon as they sat down they were sound asleep. The house was loud with the sound their snores. Paul told me to go find a room to sleep in. I shook my head I didn't want him out of my sight.

"I will be right here when you wake up I promise" he says kissing my forehead.

Yawning I admitted defeat and found myself a bed in the same room as Casey. I looked over at her and had to admit she was quite pretty in her own way.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I dreamt about the whole wolf pack but mainly of my own wolf. I had so much to tell him when my leg was free of this stupid plaster. Paul kept his promise and was there when I woke up in the morning. However it looked like he had not slept all night. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. Just as well because I really had bad morning breath. After we had eaten he took me home. He didn't come inside or say when he would come see me again. I wanted to kiss him so bad. But dad was standing on the veranda with his arms crossed. Getting out I went pass dad and headed straight to the shower. I heard voices outside which were raised but soon went quite. God I hope dad didn't tell Paul he could not see me again. Soon I heard Paul's truck leaving. Sighing I went and had my shower before heading to the hospital to have my x-ray.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks for reading.

I want to do a plug now for my other story **Filling the Void**. Please check it out it is a Paul and Seth story.

Remember Flecks of Gold has been adopted so keep a look out when POS is finished :)

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 11

Once showered and dressed I headed downstairs only to find Sam Uley sitting at the table drinking coffee. He looked up and gave a smile before turning his attention back to my father. I left them to it when they made it clear that I was not welcome. Finding mum in the kitchen her shoulders were shaking.

"Mum is everything okay?" I asked. Mum quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around.

"It's fine sweetie. You ready to go? Sam is coming with us to the hospital as well" she said picking up her handbag off the table.

Why was Sam coming with us? I was about to ask when dad came in and gave mum a hug and whispered in her ear that everything would be okay. Nodding mum picked up the car keys and kissing dad headed out towards the car.

"Son! I want you to remember what your mother and I taught, you about respecting your elders. Sam is your elder and need you to do what he tells you. From now on you must listen. Is that understood?" dad said.

I nodded and went to ask why only to be interrupted by Sam.

"We better leave or we will be late" he said giving me a smile.

Dad pulled me into a hug and gave me a light push. Sam held the door open and let me through first. When we got outside Jared was there and he opened the car door and let me in. He jumped in beside me. Okay now I was freaking out. Sam stood outside for a few seconds before jumping in beside mum and giving her a nod. Mum seemed nervous and never said a word the whole way to the hospital. At the hospital mum dropped me and Jared off right outside the door. Normally I would have waited outside for mum but Jared ushered me inside and made me sit down in the waiting area. When mum and Sam came in we headed to the x-ray department. Sam and Jared seemed tense and kept on either side of me.

When it was time to be called in for the x-ray Sam came with me. The radiologist asked Sam to wait outside but he said he preferred to stay with me. Sighing they handed him a led jacket. Soon it was over.

"Okay you may now go down to emergency and Dr Cullen will be with you as soon as he can" she smiled.

She handed Sam my x-ray and we headed out. My hands were sore from the blisters and I wanted them wait a few minutes before we headed down to the emergency area. Jared chuckled and much to my embarrassment he took my crutches off me and threw me on his back. I hid my face in his shoulder hoping no one would see my deepening red face. Like Paul, Jared didn't seem to have any difficulty carrying me his breathing remained the same. Even giving Kelly a piggy back around the house I would run out of breath and I considered myself pretty fit.

Dr Cullen was waiting for us when we got there and led us to a room. I could feel Jared tense up and I felt a growl rather than heard it come from his chest. Sam gave him a warning look and made him step away from me when he sat me on the bed. The doctor took my x-ray and pulled it out without putting it on the light. He looked at Sam and nodded. Sam just nodded back letting out a sigh. It was like they were speaking noddy to each other and let out a giggle at my own joke.

"Well young man it looks like you can have your cast off today but you need to take it easy" the doctor said smiling at me.

"Whoa for real? I was told it would be 6 weeks! It has only been 2" I said grinning like an idiot. I was so ready to get this thing off me it was not funny.

The doctor got a nurse to come and take off my cast. Sam had gone out saying not to leave the room until he got back. When the buzzer started I freaked out and made the nurse stop. Mum thought I was scared of the machine but I was more worried that she was going to destroy the picture that Paul had drawn for me. Blushing I asked her to save the picture and she giggled admitting that I probably wouldn't want to keep my cast. She did as I asked and the second it was off I understood. Damn it stunk. But I was more interested in giving my leg a damn good scratch. The nurse kindly gave me a bag that was able to be sealed and left us to it. I decided that I was going to go see my wolf as I really missed him. We had to sit there for another 10 minutes before Sam finally came to get us. I carefully put my foot on the ground. Mum rushed to my side just in case. But all was good and I felt good as new. Not even a limp.

As we were walking to the car, a group of guys just as big as Jared and Sam appeared suddenly in front of us. Sam quickly stood in front of me and Jared wrapped his arms around my waist. Mum held on to my hand I could feel her shaking.

"You have no business here" Sam said glaring at them.

"We could say the same to we are not on your land" the biggest one said.

One of the others started to step closer and got held back by another guy. "Well, well, well look what we have here. "

Well aren't you just the cutest thing" the big one said looking at me as I peeked around Sam. I quickly darted behind him and turned into Jared's chest.

"God he smells sweet enough to eat. Although I would make him eat me first" he snarled.

Ewwe that is gross I wouldn't let him near me if he paid me.

"Wait he has not even changed yet!" Jared said.

"Well then he can choose can't he you know the rules Uley. He is fair game until he changes and gets marked. With a click of his fingers they were gone.

"Damn! We have to get back and call a meeting with the elders". Sam pulled out his phone as we headed to the car. Jared mumbled something to him that I didn't quite catch but I did hear Paul's name.

"What's going on? What can I choose?" I asked but everyone ignored me.

Once in the car mum locked all the doors. Sam was talking quietly on his phone and hung up quickly and rung another number. Mum kept looking in the review mirror looking more worried than I have ever seen her. Jared was tense and looking behind us. Mum was normally a careful driver sticking to the rules. This time however she was best described a speed demon.

"Damn they are on us" Jared growled.

I turned around but didn't see a car anywhere in sight. Sam told mum to be careful but to go even faster because we need to get to La-Push now. Suddenly something ran in front of the car. It was going too fast for me to see but I knew it was big. Mum swerved to avoid it and did but we ran off the road into a ditch. Thanks to Jared's quick reaction he held onto me so I wouldn't go slamming into the driver's seat.

"Oh god! Brady you okay?" Mum asked turning and checking me.

She however was not. She had a gash on her forehead. I tried to open the door so I could go help her but Jared held me there.

"Get off me I need to help mum can't you see she is hurt" I growled. I felt my body tremble in anger.

"Not here kid calm down" Jared said only making me even angrier. I felt heat run through my body and I felt like I was going to explode.

"Sam shit he is going to phase" Jared said in a panicked voice.

"Brady sweetie please calm down I am fine it looks worse than it is" mum said reaching over to take my hand.

I tried taking deep breaths I never normally had an issue with anger but I was ready to snap. I needed fresh air and tried to open my door.

"Stay in the car son. Sam has called someone to come get us. I shook my head if I didn't get out of the car now I would explode.

"Sam he is not going to make it. He has to get out now!" Jared yelled.

I finally had someone who was listening to me.

"Brady calm down now you will not leave this car is that understood" Sam ordered.

I gave another growl before looking up at him. One look and I whimper. I knew better than to piss Sam Uley off. I threw myself at Jared and began to sob. I wanted out so bad. Someone handed me a phone frowning I took it and said hello.

"Squirt! Baby you are okay? I will be with you soon. I just want you to know I love you okay. No matter what always know that" Paul said. My body relaxed the second he said Squirt". I heard a howl through the phone.

"Paul did you really mean it? Do you really love me?" I asked sniffing.

"Yeah I do Squirt. But right now I need you to stay calm and listen to what Sam tells you to do. I will be there in a few minutes. Just promise me to stay in the car until you see me okay?"

The more I heard Paul's voice the more I began to relax.

"Yeah okay get here soon" I whispered as I heard Paul hang up. I handed the phone to Sam.

Suddenly something hit the top of the car and crushed it down. A loud howl came from above us. Mum gave a scream and ducked down.

"They better fucking hurry they mean business" Jared growled pushing me down so I couldn't see anything.

I started coughing and finding it hard to breathe. Jared rubbed my back but it was not helping. Suddenly there was growls and what sounded like animals fighting outside. The car was being moved by something. Someone opened a door and suddenly mum and I were alone. I turned to face her and she looked me in the eye.

"Don't look up sweetie everything is going to be alright I promise" she said taking my hand in hers.

I wanted to believe her but I couldn't. The sound of the fight got further away from us and I saw mum peek out the front window screen. She sat up and I follow suit. I looked out the window I saw broken trees and bushes around us that were not like that before. I climbed over the seat and held on to mum.

We waited in the car for what seemed like hours but it must of only been minutes. It was Billy Black and Old Quil. Old Quil got out and came over. Mum opened the door and got out but shut the door behind her. My coughing still had not stopped and I was sweating like mad. I couldn't take it any longer I had to get out. Kicking the door open I jumped out of the car and landed on all fours. I heard a howl and unable to control myself I let out a howl. I tried standing but kept stumbling I needed to get to the forest and no one was going to stop me. I got to the tree line without anyone protesting. I finally managed to stand up when a large wolf appeared in front of me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter. Updates back to daily for now. Thanks to my readers and of course my reviewers :D **

**Warning "Mature Content Dealing with Rape"**

**POOLS OF SILVER**

Chapter 12

A voice in my head said to run and that is exactly what I did. I took off heading for La-Push. I felt my legs burning. I had to make it over the line to keep safe. When suddenly I was side swiped and fell to the ground knocking the wind out of me. I was kicking and hitting with all my might but I couldn't move I was pinned down without a hope of escape.

"Leave I am going to have a little fun" a deep voice growled.

I recognized the voice. It was the guy from the hospital car-park. I went to shout for help but a large hand was over my mouth.

"Keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut if you want your friends live" he said pushing me further into the ground. I was screwed and I knew it.

He picked me up by my jacket and slung me over his shoulder like I was a sack. I hit and kicked again but all he did was spank my butt.

"I like a fighter. Makes it more interesting in the bedroom" he laughed.

So instead of fighting I went limp and didn't move. Soon we came to the road and he threw me in a car and pushed me over. I tried to open the door only for him to grab me by the neck.

"See feisty" he chuckled and took off.

We speed further away from home. We headed past Forks and pulled off onto a dirt road. He stopped the car and dragged me by my hair out of the car. I screamed out in pain.

"Scream all you like no one will hear you" he laughed evilly. I kicked him and swung at him with all my might but he just laughed as though I was nothing.

Swooping me up he started running at inhuman speed further into the forest. When suddenly we came to a log cabin. He kicked the door open with me and threw me down on the dirt floor. He licked his lips and gave a real growl.

"You smell so fucking good I am going to eat you till you beg me to fuck your little ass" he said.

I spat up at his face. His hand came down and he back handed me. I saw stars and crumbled to the ground. He pulled me up and threw me on the bed that was in the room. He leaned over me and licked my bloody lip. "You taste better than I thought". He grabbed my hands and they were clicked in handcuffs that must have been already there. I was trembling with fear. The guy continued to assault me with his lips. He put his hand up my shirt and took my nipple in his hand and pinched it painfully I gave a scream.

"Not so feisty now are you" he chuckled.

His other hand grabbed my shirt off me in one swoop. The movies made it look like it was cool. In actual fact it hurt like hell. I tried kicking up with my legs but he grabbed hold of them and lifting me by my hips he pulled my jeans and boxers down.

He stood back and growled and wiped his mouth along his arm. He pulled his shirt off showing his huge body. I closed my eyes and thought of Paul. He had not come soon enough. I heard a sound of his zipper and I began flaying my legs around I was not going to let him near me. This was my body my choice not his.

"Keep fighting cub it only makes me want you more" he laughed.

I got him right in the face and I heard the glories sound of breaking bones. Blood started pouring out of his nose. He punched me this time right on the nose and I heard the same sound of my own nose breaking.

"That will teach you bitch" he growled.

I heard a snap and his nose had already stopped bleeding. My eyes were already swelling from the effects of the broken nose. He spat out blood and felt him sit on the bed. I tried moving around so I was not so exposed but it was futile.

"We can do this all night and I know I will win. Just relax and enjoy the ride" he said more softly.

"Please let me go. I won't tell anyone I swear" I sobbed trying to make him find his sensitive side.

He gently ran his hand over my face and held my chin. I held my breath scared of what he was going to do next. He turned my face and exposed my neck. Even lying naked in front of him I never felt in so much danger.

"So beautiful you will be mine" he whispers.

I gave a whimper I was never going to submit to him but I had no idea how I was going to stay strong. I closed my eyes and thought of Paul.

"What's your name little one?" He asked pulling me to face him again.

I didn't say anything and he let out a sigh. "You have no idea what you do to me, your scent draws me to you. I hoped that I would imprint on you but it seems not to be". My eyes opened as wide as they could.

"Brady my name is Brady" I whispered. He gave a smile he was actually a handsome guy. It was just a shame he was a bastard. If he had asked me on a date I would of considered it. Well that was before Paul had kissed me.

"Well Brady my name is Nigel and I promise not to hurt you again if you promise to behave" he said. That was not what I wanted to hear.

"Please Nigel let me go please. My family will be worried and so will my boyfriend" I said.

Bad move his demeanour changed back to the angry guy that grabbed me back in the forest. He got up and pulled his jeans down.

"I will claim you now fuck the laws," he snarled.

He grabbed his cock and started stroking it. I couldn't help but gulp, he was huge. I tried begging to his good side but I could see it was too late he was beyond mad. He jumped back on the bed and kneeled between my legs. He lifted my legs up and lined his cock in front of my hole. I felt it nudging my hole.

"God no please" I sobbed.

"It will only hurt for a little while Brady then it will be good I promise you will be mine forever" he said nudging in but not getting in.

I sobbed harder and started to wriggle making him hold my hips firmer. I could feel the bruisers already coming through but they would be the least of my worries.

Suddenly the door was ripped off the hinge's and Nigel was ripped away from the bed and next second he was a broken dead guy on the floor. It all happened so fast I didn't know what had happened. Then I saw a beautiful angel standing by the bed and he smiled down at me saying something about being safe and help was on the way. He opens his cuffs and placed a blanket over me and told me to stay where I was. I heard sirens in the distance. Before I could say anything my angel was gone.

I tried to stand but I couldn't move. A car pulled up and Charlie Swan ran in. Charlie pulled out his gun as soon as he saw Nigel and checked around the room. I put my hands up in hopes he wouldn't point it at me. He looked at me and put his gun away. He checked Nigel for a pulse he closed Nigel's eyes. Just as Paul and Sam ran into the room. Paul came straight to me and I flung myself at him needing his touch.

Paul shushed me but I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

"Get him out of here Paul I will come talk to him tomorrow" Charlie said.

Paul nodded and picked me up in his arms and without taking his eyes off me he walked me out to the car. Tears were running down his face and that only made me sob harder. He tried to put me in the car but I wouldn't let him leave me. So he managed to get in the car still holding me. I stayed on his knee while Sam drove us home. No one said a word but I was happy to just listen to Paul's heart beat and him stroking my hair. Somehow my eyes closed and I fell asleep in Paul's arms.

I woke with a start when the car stopped. We were at home and my dad came running out with my mum on his heels. Sam got out and pushed them back Paul kissed me tenderly and wiped my tears away.

"You're safe now I will never let you go Squirt" he whispered.

I hugged him as hard as I could. Sam opened the door and Paul climbed out. Mum was sobbing in my dad's arms. I made Paul put me down I needed my parents to know I was fine. Dad pulled me into a hug and along with my parents we sobbed.

"Let's get him inside I am sure he would like a shower" Sam said.

My parents led me into the house but I pulled away from them and turned around and held my hand out to Paul. He didn't hesitate and walked to me taking my hand. Together we walked inside.

Letting my parents know I was safe I needed to go shower. Sam had assured them that I was not raped. I didn't know how he knew but I am glad he told them. I knew they wanted to ask questions but I didn't want to talk.

"Paul, would you please come up with me?" I asked.

He nodded and we headed up the stairs. He stopped at the door when I let go of his hand and went to my bed I dropped the blanket and climbed into bed. Paul looked lost until I opened my arms. He was beside me in just two large strides. I moved over so he could lie beside me. I wrapped myself around him with my head on his chest.

"Sing to me" I whispered. I thought he might of laughed but instead he started singing an old tribal song. I knew it well and I closed my eyes and thought of not only Paul and myself but also my wolf.

When I woke up Paul was looking down at me the sun was streaming through the window.

"Hey" he whispered pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Hey how long have I been asleep" I asked snuggling into his hot body.

"A while it is just after dawn" he said pulling me on top of him and kissed me.

I bared my neck to him. It felt right. This was me willingly submitting to him. Paul just kissed me and turned me to face him.

"How about you go have a shower we have a big day in front us" he said pushing me off him and getting out of the bed. I felt rejected and it hurt.

"Why don't you want me Paul" I asked. Paul ran his hand over his already bed head.

"I want you so bad Squirt but you are not ready. Please don't make this harder than it already is" he said before kissing my forehead and walking to the door.

"I will meet you downstairs when you are ready" he said closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N thanks for reading and reviewing **

**POOLS OF SILVER **

Chapter 13

After showering and checking my bruisers which were not as bad as I thought they would be, I head downstairs. Kelly ran into my arms and even though she didn't know what had happened I could tell she was worried. As much as I wanted to be with Paul I sat at the table with Kelly on my knee. Mum put a plate of food in front of me and I ate it in seconds.

"Charlie is going to be here soon would you like us to stay" dad asked.

I shook my head and told him I would be fine. I could feel Paul's eyes on me but couldn't look at him. I all but threw myself at him this morning and he had pushed me away.

Mum and dad were going to Billy's and said I was to go there after seeing Charlie. Kelly sulked until Paul promised he would see her soon and have a game of Candy Land. Once they were gone Paul stood and came and pulled me into his arms. God I loved being held by him. I take deep breaths inhaling his scent. There was a knock at the door and Paul went to answer it. Sure enough it was Charlie Swan with Sam Uley beside him. Paul makes to leave but I want him to stay. I tried to explain everything from the moment I got out of the car. Except of course the giant wolf and the angel that saved me. I told Charlie I blanked out I could feel Paul and Sam relax when I skipped both the giant wolf and angel part out. Charlie seemed happy with my side of the story so finished off the interview. He handed me a card of a therapist who could help if I needed someone to talk to. I looked at the card and saw the name Esme Cullen. I wondered if she was related to the doctor who fixed my leg for me. I left the card on the table and led Charlie to the door.

After saying goodbye I went and got myself some more food. I couldn't seem to feel full anymore. As I was bending over looking in the fridge Paul came and stood behind me and pressed himself against my butt. I pushed back and gave a little wiggle. Two can play at that game Paul Lahote. Paul gave my butt a light smack and stepped back chuckling.

"Don't start what you can't finish Paul" I grumbled. "Hey just checking you were okay" he said winking at me.

I gave a huff and continued looking for food. Soon I had a massive sandwich in front of me. Sitting at the table I looked up to see both Sam and Paul staring at me. I quickly wiped my face in case I had mayo on it. Both their stomachs grumbled. Sighing I got up and went and pulled out the bread and made them both the same sandwich as I had made myself. I earned myself a kiss from Paul and thanks from Sam. I was still trying to figure out what the hell Sam was doing here but let it go. No one in their right minds would question Sam Uley.

After we had wolfed down the food Sam finally spoke.

"We have to take you to Billy's where we will explain why you were kidnapped. I want you to keep an open mind". Sam said standing up.

Finally someone was going to explain all the weird stuff that was happening lately. I quickly cleared the plates and stood by the door bouncing on my heels. Billy only lived a few streets away so we walked me and Paul hand in hand. It was nice to know that he was not ashamed of me. I had to admit I was disappointed that no one was around. I wanted to show off my man. When we got to Billy's the rest of Sam's gang were there and Seth and Embry were the first to rush to me and give me a hug. Paul never let go of my hand. Assuring them I was fine Paul led me into the house shutting the door on the others. Along with my parents all the elders were cramped into the small lounge.

I started getting nervous. I had only been around the elders when we were up at the bonfires so it was relaxed yet this seemed very formal. Old Quil opened the meeting by telling me to keep an open mind and remember the legions that he had taught me over the years. I looked at everyone who nodded and mum was silently crying. I sat down slowly and Billy started telling me the legions. Okay I knew all of them I read it more than he probably did. I didn't say a word because no matter how I read about it. Listening to Billy tell it seemed to bring it alive. After he was done he asked if I had any questions. I shook my head and thanked him for telling them.

"Son the reason I told you this is that the legions are true!" Billy said.

I laughed and looked around when no one joined in. I looked at Paul who nodded and squeezed my hand gently.

"So what has this got to do with me?" I asked.

It was Sam who answered. "I am the alpha of the pack until Jacob takes his rightful place as alpha. You are showing all the signs of shifting and very soon. We are surprised you didn't phase when you got kidnapped" he said seriously.

I excused myself and headed to the bathroom and threw up. I sat on the bath and took deep breaths. There was a knock on the door and I said I would be out in a moment. A few minutes later I stood and went to wash my face and rinse my mouth out. Dropping the soap on the floor I bent to pick it up only to hit my head on the edge of the sink. I saw stars and stumbled backwards and fell into the bath.

When I came to I was dressed in boxers and shorts and laying a bed which I presumed was Jakes. I let out a groan when I tried to sit up. Big warm hands pushed me back. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the said person.

"Hey squirt you seriously need to be more careful. I can't leave you for 2 minutes can I?" Paul chuckled. I gave a smile.

"Then don't" I smiled.

Paul leaned over and kissed me. Gently at first as though I would break but soon it grew more passionate. I pulled him closer and moved over so he could lie beside me.

"You're going to be the death of me kid" he chuckled but complied and laid beside me.

Our heads on the same pillow we stare at each other I couldn't get enough of looking at him. My beautiful Paul was just that. Beautiful. I don't think he would agree as boys are not beautiful but to me that was Paul. He ran his hand up and down my body sending shivers. I pushed my body closer to his needing the contact.

Paul rolled me over and pinned me down. I turn my head giving him full access to my neck. Paul let out a growl and started licking the part that joins my neck and shoulder. My cock was at full attention and I lifted my hips up to meet his. Paul grinded himself into me and sucked on my neck. I thought I would die and go to heaven. The door slammed open and I heard a growl. Paul ignored it until he was physically taken off me. I whimper as I saw him being slammed into the wall by non-other than Jacob. Paul let out a grunt as he

slid down the wall. I went to go to Paul but Jacob told me to stay where I was. I cowered to the back of the bed. "You will not mark him you know you can't until he is ready" Jacob signed.

Seth and Embry came in and pulled me into a group hug.

"I have to keep him safe and it is the only way I can" Paul said picking himself up.

"We will all keep him safe Paul you know we will".

I gave a laugh at that so far I have been kidnapped and smacked my head on a sink and he says they will keep me safe. Okay the sink was my own fault but come on.

"I won't leave him for a minute now he is mine and I am not going to let him go. Just because you and Quil are too scared." Before he could say anything else Jake punched Paul in the face making his head turn.

That was it! I was one pissed off dude. I let out a feral growl and launched myself at Jacob. No one hurts my Paul. Next thing I was attacking Jacob while someone was trying to get me off him.

Get him out now he is about to phase someone said. I was certain it was Sam but I couldn't care I was after blood. I was ripped off Jacob and carried outside and unceremoniously dumped on the ground. Jacob came and stood in front of me trembling. I scrambled backwards at the look on his face. He went to grab me and suddenly I let out a growl and tremors went through my body. Everything went quite for a moment and then I was standing in front of a russet wolf not just any wolf but Wolfy. I hear a sigh in my head.

"_It's Jacob to you Squirt and welcome to the pack_" Jacob said coming and licking me.

I lowered my eyes and whined. I was so fucked.

"_Nah sorry it was mean but we had to get you to phase so we had to get you angry enough_" he said standing beside me.

"_Squirt you okay_" I looked up and there he was my wolf.

I whined I knew that voice anywhere but more importantly I knew those eyes. If I was drowning in them before, I must have been dead now. Nothing was holding me to the earth but those beautiful pools of silver. I forced my eyes away from his and lowered them in submission and bared my neck. Paullet out a growl and started rumbling. He came towards me and I lay on my stomach and bare it to Paul my mate.

_"Booyah"_ someone shouted in my head. I jumped and Paul quickly came and comforted me.

I couldn't get enough of his scent.

"_Squirt you know you're a wolf right"_ Paul asked.

I gave a chuckle but it came out sounding more like a barky cough.

"_Let's go for a quick run and then get back. We have much to organize_" Sam said.

I had not even noticed Sam at all but when he spoke I knew he was boss. I could feel the smugness coming off him. Everyone laughed and Sam growled bring silence to the pack. Wow I am actually a shape-shifter.

"_Hate to break this little party up but can we just run already_" Seth said bouncing up and down.

I looked over at the voice and sure enough it was the wolf that found me in the meadow. Bloody show off I thought. Next second everyone took off. I was stumbling like I was drunk trying to figure out how the hell to get four legs working together. But all was good after a few minutes and a lot of help from my mate.

Much to my surprise and delight we ran to the forest instead of an hour we were there in only minutes. Everyone started shifting and slipping on shorts. I give a whine and lower my eyes. Naked dudes everywhere. Accept two other pack members had shifted and were now in the water by the waterfall.

"_Brady we have to go change behind a tree come on we will teach you_" Embry said gently nudging me.

Paul stood there watching but soon got ordered to leave us alone. I gave another pathetic whine.

"_Why can't we change in front of them they don't have an issue and I certainly don't care_" I said following them.

"_Because your mate does have an issue and you are an un-mated submissive. We don't want to encourage the dom's to trying to mate with us"_ Embry explained.

What the fuck?

"_I am so not a girl_" I growled.

Embry and Seth looked offended.

_"Okay this was fun while it lasted but I want out_" I growled pacing back and forth.

"_Tough shit Brady welcome to our world_" Seth grumbled.

Fuck this shit I thought and took off I would run away and figure how to change without their help and would never shift again. As I started running though my heart was aching. My wolf I guessed was not happy and was trying to get back to her mate. Well tough I was not going to be with someone who could kill me just so I could bare his cubs. Seth howled and told me to stop but he was a nobody just my pack brother or sister. See totally fucking screwed.

_"Brady stop right there_" a voice commanded.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I lay on the ground unable to move. Sam came into view and I quickly rolled on my back submitting to him.

He gave a sigh.

"_Brady I am not mad at you in fact I don't blame you. But you can't not be without your mate and certainly not let your wolf go. She is a part of you. Without her or your mate you will die a slow and painful death. Now I have sent the others away and it is only you and me. Have you got any questions_?" he asked coming and laying beside me.

I crawled over to him and put my head on his back. He was my alpha and other than Paul I felt safest with him. And there we stayed for hours Sam explaining everything that I thought I knew but actually I knew jack shit. I could feel Paul's pain but I was not ready to face him just yet. My stomach gave a loud grumble and Sam chuckled.

"_Oh yeah you might start eating more from now on it is okay your mother and father have been warned_" he chuckled.

Getting up I was ready to head home. Sam let out a howl and soon all the voices started coming into my head. The loudest was Seth.

"_Get used to it_" someone mumbled only to have Seth get even louder. I couldn't hear the one voice that I wanted to. Someone showed me the waterfall. I trotted out of the forest and there sat my mate.

Weird this was how it was only a week ago except our roles were reversed. Paul looked up and turned his head away. I could smell the tears from where I was. I had hurt my mate. I got closer before getting on my stomach and crawled over to him. When I was close enough I placed my big head on his lap and licked him. Paul ran his fingers through my fur and I began to rumble. Why was I so stupid? My mate would never hurt me. He was my soul mate, we belonged together. I heard a voice in my head saying quietly to think of my human form. I knew it was Embry and gave whispered thanks. I thought of my human self and a few minutes later I lay in front of Paul naked. Oops! No clothes my bad.

I looked up and saw I was drowning again in those eyes. Now his human eyes were the same as his wolf eyes. I was just too blind to see them when I was just human. Paul pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I was home. This is where I belonged no matter what was to come. I wanted more than ever to bare his cubs. My hand on his chest started sliding down his body only for him to growl.

"Don't start what you can't finish Squirt" he said grabbing hold of my hand to halt it.

"Who said I wanted it to finish" I whispered nibbling at his bottom lip.

God my mate tasted so good. Paul leaned behind him and pulled out a pair of shorts.

"Get dressed Squi_rt_" he sighed.

"No let's wolf" I said jumping up and taking off.

I phased mid-air it was as easy as breathing. Chuckling Paul followed me and soon we were heading home.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing also alerts and favourites :) **

**Pools of Silver **

Chapter 14

So you would think my life was perfect. Sadly not quite. Every night I would wake up screaming from the nightmare of the kidnapping and attempted rape. If Paul was around I didn't seem to have them but we could not be together 24 hours a day. With patrols school and other life commitments we would only get a few hours every day. Even during the day I would get panic attacks when I was alone with a male be it wolf or human. Every dom including Collin scared me when we were alone. Don't get me wrong I loved my pack brothers. My wolf however did not trust them and she would be clawing to get to our mate.

I knew I needed help. Paul was worried because when I panicked he could feel it no matter where he was. When he asked what was wrong I would just shrug and say I didn't know. One afternoon Paul arrived with Jacob and told me we were going to go meet someone. Happy to get out of the house and be with my mate and pack brother. I thought we would go by car but we were going to phase and run. After we had phased we took off with me running in and out of Paul and Jacobs legs. One good thing about being a submissive was I was small enough to do so. It was brilliant when it was raining because I could run under Paul and not get wet.

We came to the boarder and without hesitation Jacob crossed and continued. I have never been this close let alone cross. I had only smelled vampires through my packs minds and that was enough to steer me well clear of the area. I stopped and started walking backwards not wanting to break the treaty like Jacob.

"We have special permission to cross" Paul said rubbing against me.

I trusted my mate but I was still nervous. Jacob came back into view in his human form and told me to phase as the scent was not as bad in human. I looked at Paul who nodded but told me he would be in wolf form to keep an eye on me. I went behind a tree and phased not happy at what I was doing. Paul was waiting for me and was lying down waiting for me to climb on his back. I had not done this since I phased and quickly jumped on. As much as I loved wolfing it was more fun on my mates back.

Hugging Paul's neck we slowly walked until we came to a meadow not unlike my slice of heaven. Jacob came over and lifted me off Paul who was tense and I could feel the power rippling through his body. He was in protection mode. Jacob held my hand as a beautiful women came through the trees. It was not until she almost flew towards us did I realise that she was a vampire. I tried to get away from Jacob to Paul but he held firm. I wanted to phase and protect but wolf did not. She seemed quite happy to stay quiet but could feel her ready if need be. I looked over at Paul who was ready to attack if he needed to, but he did not seem concerned.

"Jacob I hope you are well? And this must be Brady and Paul?" She said smiling at me but keeping her eyes off Paul.

Jacob gave her a one arm hug and confirmed that we were in fact who she thought we were.

"Brady this Esme Cullen she has kindly offered to talk to you about any problems you may have. Paul was going to stay in wolf form and I will stay far enough away so not to hear but will be ready if you feel you had enough. Okay?" Jacob said.

I gave a nod and gave Esme a weak smile. My wolf did not wish to attack. Is this not what we were made for to kill vampires? I think my wolf knew that she was good. Was it something that a wolf could sense?. Was this why the treaty was made with the Cullen's back when they first came to La-Push? Jacob made to leave but I held firmly to his hand. I knew Paul would not phase but I did not want to be alone so close to a vampire, whether they good or bad. Esme said she was happy for Jacob to stay with us if I felt more comfortable. She didn't seem offended when I gave a sigh of relief.

I wanted Paul so bad it hurt and was almost ready to beg to go home. But I knew I needed to do this. Esme gracefully sunk to the ground and got comfortable. Jacob pulled me down beside him but I soon crawled onto his knee. His arms wrapped around me making me feel even safer. I heard Paul give a growl and a huff but I knew it was his wolf having a hard time not Paul. Esme explained that she was a shrink and that she would be available any time day and night for me to contact. And so my therapy had begun. She knew all of what had happened and because she was who she was I didn't have to hide anything from her. For the first few weeks Jacob would come with me and Paul. Gradually I was sitting by myself and Jacob would move further away. Paul however would stay in wolf form. I was now even greeting Esme with a hug I was so comfortable with her. However as soon as we got home Paul would insist that I showered as he said I smelled like a leech.

Getting to the meadow early Paul and I played like cubs until he suddenly tensed and ordered me to stand behind him. Esme came out of the tree line but instead of been alone she had someone with her. All I could see was feet as I still had to stay behind Paul. He let out a growl and told me to go home.

"Wait Paul please" someone said.

I knew my angel was here. I phased and quickly put my shorts on before Paul could protest. I reassured Paul that I would be safe and to trust me and Esme. He did the last thing I thought he would do and phased. Quickly slipping his shorts on he took my hand and finally let me look at my angel.

I was right it was my angel.

"Brady I would like to introduce my son Edward" Esme said smiling encouragingly.

Paul stepped forward and shook his hand. Okay what happened to my Paul, the most outspoken leech hating wolf out of all of the pack? Edward smiled at me.

"You're my angel" I said blushing as I never even told Paul that was how I saw him.

"Well as you can see I am no angel but I am glad I was able to get to you in time Brady" he said smiling down at me. He was handsome in a weird kind of way.

"I can hear your thoughts Brady" he chuckled.

I hid behind Paul and wanted to sink into the ground. Paul asked what I was thinking.

"He just wanted to know if I would show him how to make his hair as cool as mine" he said giving me a wink.

I giggled, as cool as his hair was there was no way I wanted to walk around looking like I just got out of bed. Paul boomed out a laugh and told Edward he sucked at lying. That was the beginning of a very close friendship. There was something going on with Edward that I could not understand. He smelled familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. He smelled like a vampire but he also smelled like a wolf as well.

My sessions with Esme continued I had my ups and downs but was getting better. I talked mainly about my fears of being claimed by Paul. I wanted it so bad but was scared that I would freak if it actually happened. Esme gave me some tips which I was putting into practise the first chance I got.

I loved been in the pack I took to it well and even with less sleep because of patrols I didn't care. Patrol was never boring as me and Paul learned a lot about each other. He had it tough through the years and also a temper which he assured me was almost non excitant now. I only saw his temper flare when someone would try getting too close to me. He was a very protective dom. None of the others had issues letting their imprints been hug or even spoken to by others in the wider community. But Paul would threaten to kill any guy that came within 6ft of me. Of course the pack was the exception as they all had their own imprints. Although he still didn't particularly like Collin and I hanging out together. But just because he was now my mate did not mean that I would stop hanging out with my best friends.

I was only allowed to patrol with Paul not with any of the other dom's in the pack. Embry came into heat and Quil had claimed him as his mate. Seth and I were happy for Embry and couldn't wait until we went on heat. So that our mates would calm us. Embry now wore the mark of his mate and no one would touch him without the risk of been killed by Quil. A few days after it had happened Paul and Jacob took Seth and I to the meadow and phased to let me and Seth have time on our own in wolf form. We happily let our wolves take over and play like cubs that we were. It was just like my dream I had. When I got tired I trotted over to my mate and laid my head on his knee so he could stroke me. I was happily rumbling closing my eyes at the contact. I could stay like this for hours. I understood now why Paul would spend hours with me. It was comforting having your mate so close to your wolf. Unlike me Paul didn't talk much but that did not matter. I heard Seth and Jacob talking in my head and opened my eyes to see that Jacob had phased and they said that they were going for a run. I was alone in the meadow with Paul.

I was about to phase when suddenly Seth was out of my head and only Jacobs thoughts were there. Normally he could keep his thoughts to himself well. But what he was thinking about his mate standing in front of him naked was obviously not that easy to hide. I was waiting for him to phase but he did not. He moved closer to Seth and started licking him. Seth was giving soft moans. I could feel Jacob getting hard. I should phase and leave them to it. But I couldn't for the life of me phase. I shifted uncomfortably when I heard Jacob's wolf telling him to claim him. Jacob seemed to fight his wolf but only for a few minutes. I was worried that with his wolf in control he might hurt Seth. I got up and Paul looked at me questioningly. I knew exactly where Jacob and Seth were and sunk back down ready to howl if I thought Jacob was going to hurt Seth. I watched through Jacobs eyes as he licked his mates cock with his big tongue. I could taste Seth on my own tongue and even thought it was salty it was still pleasant. Paul had drifted off to sleep so I was alone except for Jacobs head. I crept away from Paul but made sure he was still in my sight and went to where Jacob and Seth where. By now Seth was laying on a rock with his legs spread apart. He was inviting Jacob to mate with him and this worried me as Jacob was still in wolf. Jacob's wolf was screaming to mate. I did the one thing I could think of and let Jacob know I was there. One of two things could of happened. One he could order me to phase or two he would phase.

Thankfully Jacob phased. I saw him go and lean over Seth and kiss him passionately. This was the time for me to leave knowing that Seth was safe now that Jacob was human and in control. But my paws would not listen to my head. I turned to check that Paul was still sleeping. I turned my attention back to the pair and laid down careful not to make a sound. Jacob's hands were where exploring Seth's body slowly making Seth whimper with need. I heard a gasp when Jacob pinched Seth's nipple between his finger and thumb. If I was in human form I would be getting hard by now but since I was still in my wolf form I was getting wet and could feel myself swell with desire. Jacob started trailing kisses down his mate's body and teased Seth getting close to his cock but never touching it. Seth gave a growl in annoyance. But it only seemed to make Jacob tease him even more.

"Wolfy please make me yours" Seth moaned.

Jacob gave a growl but took Seth's cock into his mouth. Seth threw his head back and moaned even louder grabbing Jacob's hair making him take more of him in.

Luckily Jacob seemed to be able to take the whole of Seth in. His hand came up and put a couple of fingers into Seth's mouth. Seth started sucking them like they were a lollipop. After a few minutes Jacob pulled back and pulled his fingers out of Seth's mouth. Seth sat up and quickly crawled forward and took Jacob's large cock in his mouth. Just like he had done with Jacob's fingers he did with Jacob's cock. I wondered if they had done this before because they seem to know what the other liked. With Seth on all fours Jacob had easy access to his butt and leaned forward and started moving to what I would imagine was his hole. It was only a few seconds later that I heard Seth gasp. Jacob stilled and Seth gave a slight nod. Seth's once hard cock was now limp. Jacob moved Seth so he was on all fours facing away from him. He leaned over his mate and whispered sweet words. He hand was massaging Seth's cock. Seth's scent started to become over powering to my nose and I knew I had to phase. When I had phased and slipped my shorts on I looked to see that Jacob was now rimming Seth's hole and gently rolling his balls in his hand. Seth was panting like mad pushing his butt to get more of Jacob tongue. Jacob pulled back and gave Seth a smack on the butt and told him to behave.

Moving away Jacob went to his shorts and pulled out a condom and what looked like a small tube of lube. Seth's head was bowed looking at his mate between his legs. His hand went to his cock and he started playing with himself rocking back and forth. Jacob put the condom on and I waited for him to claim Seth.

But instead Jacob put a generous amount of lube on his fingers before almost climbing on top of Seth. With one hand Jacob spread his mates butt cheeks.

"So beautiful my puppy" he said kissing his mates butt cheeks before inserting a finger.

He was only up to the first knuckle when Seth tried to pull away from the intrusion. Jacob had been prepared for this as he held his mates hips so he could not move. He waited a few seconds before pushing in further. Seth finally let out a moan of pleasure for the first time since Jacob had entered him. Jacob must of found his sweet spot because soon Seth was begging for more. Jacob entered another finger this time not taking his time. But Seth didn't seem to notice. The rhythm that Jacob started was in perfect sync with his mates thrusting hips.

"God! Please fuck me make me yours" Seth begged.

Jacob pulled his fingers out with a slight slurping noise and angled himself up in front of his mate. Jacob was not gentle his cocked slammed into Seth's butt making Seth scream out in pain but soon the scream became moans and pants of pleasure.

I grabbed hold of my cock only to have it slapped away by a large hand. I jumped and was about to scream when another large hand covered my mouth. I could smell my mate. Holding me with my back to him he took hold of my cock and whispered at me to watch my friend get fucked. He nibbled at my neck and stroked my cock in time with Jacob pounding of Seth's ass. I was groaning into Pauls hand and pushing myself back as I could feel Pauls cock so close to my butt it was almost inviting itself in. How the hell had my shorts disappeared I had no idea but fuck this was the best hand job I have ever had. Paul asked if I was enjoying the show and even though I was embarrassed I was caught I am glad I was watching it.

Seth's cock was limp from the pain he no doubt felt. Seth kept trying to grab his cock but needed both hands to hold himself up from the pounding he was getting.

"Fuck Jacob please let me touch myself" Seth begged. Jacob growled not happy what to be told but soon grabbed hold of Seth's cock and like Paul was stroking him in time with his pounding.

I felt my balls tightening and that beautiful spring feeling coming in my groin. Paul must of felt it to as he masterly slowed down making me come back from the brink I could of wept I was so close and yet he stopped me. He turned me around and pushed my shoulder making me sink to my knees. I willingly took his cock in my mouth. Even though I had never given a blow job I was pretty sure I could please my mate. The taste of Paul was perfect not too salty and I greedily took it in my mouth and started flicking my tongue teasingly over his slit. My left hand wrapped around his cock I took my other one and cupped his massive ball sack in my hand and let my fingers roll his balls pulling them gently giving a twist every now and again.

"Fuck so good" Paul growled thrusting his hips making me almost gag. I let my throat relax so I could take him in further.

With the sound of Jacob pounding his mate and Paul growling his pleasure I was again wanting to cum. Letting go of Pauls balls I moved down to my own abandoned cock and started stroking myself. I felt Paul's balls tighten and I sucked harder and put my hand on his balls giving his balls a hard squeeze. Paul gave a feral growl and exploded in my mouth. There was so much and couldn't take it all but got as much as I could. I milked him till he was dry. Paul picked me up and kissed me tasting himself in his mouth. That was enough for me and I exploded on both me and Paul. My knees buckled and Paul scooped me up in his arms. He kept kissing me as he walked. When we got to the waterfall he stepped in and still holding me in his arms he rocked me so the water lulled me to relax.

"So beautiful" Paul whispered kissing me tenderly I was home in the arms of my mate's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing please enjoy :) **

**Pool's of Silver**

Chapter 15

Paul had made a big fuss all day about it being my birthday. I told him I didn't want anything special just some alone time. Since the incident in the forest Paul has always made sure that we have been around someone at all times. I knew he doesn't think I am ready but my wolf and I disagree. After school we headed for home and Paul told me to go change into something decent. Excited I raced upstairs and quickly showered and changed into my new clothes that my parents had bought me. Most my clothes now were quick take off's for when I phased. I didn't phase at a drop of a hat like Paul if I got angry.

When I got downstairs my whole pack, elders and family were there singing happy birthday. This better not be my night otherwise I was going to be slightly annoyed. I hugged each of my pack while Paul stood there and growled, much to my mum's amusement. I blew out the candles on my cake and opened the present the pack had all chipped in to give me. They had bought me a traditional rug to hang on my wall. It was perfect. They all would give me a hard time about my love for the traditions but I guess they really thought it was cool. Billy handed me a present and told me to open it when I was alone. Thanking him and the elders I went and attended to my wolf who was still sulking. Soon the cake was gone and so were the visitors.

Paul told me we were going to go out for dinner as a birthday treat. I was happy that finally we would get time alone. Even if it was in a restaurant with other people it was still time where we could talk in private for the most part. What I was not expecting was been swooped up in Paul's arms and carried me through the forest. When we got to our meadow there was a tepee set up with a camp fire already alight and candles all around the waterfall making the water shine even more like silver than before. I couldn't of wished for anything more. This was way beyond anything I could of dreamed of. Wriggling out of Paul's arms I made my way to the pool and saw that there were candles floating in the water. Along with white rose petals.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and I leaned back on to Paul thanking him for making it all so perfect.

"You have not tried my cooking yet" he chuckled pulling me towards the fire.

Dinner consisted of hotdogs and not a lot else. After we had eaten Paul wanted to give me my present and told me to close my eyes. I thought all of this was my present but he said he had one more thing to give me. Closing my eyes I held out my hand.

"You can open them now" he said quietly.

I closed my hand and opened my eyes to see Paul standing there with his shirt off. My eyes feasted on the man in front of me. But it was the tattoo over his heart that had to be the best present any person can give his or her mate. In traditional writing of our tribe was my name. I brought my hand to his chest and skimmed my fingers over each letter. I could feel Paul's heart beating and knew that it beat only for me.

Paul kissed me and without realising what was happening he led me to the tepee. Inside were cushions and more candles. These ones were scented of roses. He laid me on the cushions and continued to assault my lips with his. His hand travelled up my shirt and I let out a moan when he brushed his thumb lightly over my hard sensitive nipple. I couldn't keep my hips still and pushed them towards his.

"Hey you need to be patient we have all night baby" he whispered.

All night? My wolf purred at the knowledge and I have to admit my dick throbbed at the thought of being finally mated with. I went to Paul's shorts and undid the button expecting me to get my hand slapped away. Paul seemed too engrossed in what he was doing to me that I continued to unzip his fly. I took out his weeping cock and gently started stroking it. Paul's hips started moving in time with my hand. So much for taking it slow but I was not going to complain.

We heard a howl in the distance and I knew that it was one of the pack. It was not a howl of danger or a call for the pack but a howl none the less. It did pull Paul out of his assault on my nipples and neck. Sighing he pulled back and pulled me into a kneeling position. He pulled my shirt off over my head and licked my neck making my head fall back in want. I could see outside as he had not closed the flap of the tepee. I had perfect view of the waterfall. What I saw was Embry and Quil standing under the waterfall running their hands over each other lovingly. My breath hitched at the sight. Paul paused and I could feel him smile against my chest.

"Enjoy the show Squirt this is their present from them to you" he whispered before his tongue started work on not only my nipples but the rest of my body.

I had thought seeing Jacob claim Seth was hot but this was beautiful. Their bodies moved in perfect sync with each other's as though they knew what the other was going to do. It was like watching someone in a mirror they matched each other so perfectly. When Quil's tongue licked over Embry's mark I could see Embry shudder. It was something I had gotten to see on a regular basis as the mark was the most sensitive part of a sub's body.

I turned to Paul who had moved behind me with his head resting on my shoulder. I felt his cock rub against my back.

"Watch it. It is all for you" he whispered before nibbling my ear.

My own body shuddered as his breath tickled my ear. I loved the way that Paul already knew what my body desired. I forced my eyes open to watch Embry and Quil. They had moved to the water's edge and they were in the classic 69 position. Embry was massaging Quil's balls while sucking on his cock. Quil was rimming Embry who was gently rocking back for more. Every now and again Quil would give Embry a sharp spank on the butt. The whole time I was watching Paul continued licking and sucking his way around my whole body including me feet.

"Paul please don't make me wait any more I need you" I groaned.

Paul stopped what he was doing and I thought he was going to tell me I was too young like he always said. However I was wrong he gently pushed me from my kneeling position to me on all fours. He wrapped his large form around me and gently reached to my cock and slowly stroked me while rocking us both in time.

"Keep watching remember" he whispered as I moaned letting my head down to see the action of his hand on my cock.

I wanted to watch my mate more than I wanted to watch my friends. However Paul had other ideas and lifted my head with his free hand and I opened my eyes. I was just in time to see Quil enter Embry. Just like Paul, Quil was over Embry as though protecting him. Even with my sensitive hearing I couldn't make out what Quil was saying but I was certain it was full of love and passion. Paul's body had moved slightly down and I felt his hands on either of my butt cheeks.

"My beautiful baby" he murmured before I felt his tongue make its way between my butt cheeks and make its way teasingly to my hole. I gave a sigh at the final contact it was something I always wondered since we imprinted if he would even consider rimming.

"Taste perfect" he mumbled between my cheeks. I pushed my butt further into him wanting his tongue to enter me. Paul gave my butt a sharp smack but instead of a painful sting it was a tingle. I went to grab hold of my cock only to have that slapped away. I was so busy with my own pleasure that I had forgotten about my friends until I heard satisfied moan's as they had come. Watching the looks on their handsome faces I gave a smile. Embry looked up and I saw him give me a wink and blew a kiss before being pulled back into the water by Quil.

My full attention was now with my mate. I felt a finger alongside Paul's tongue and tensed for a few seconds. But let my body relax taking deep breaths this was what I had been waiting for this was my mate. Paul knew I was tense and waited for me to relax before he continued. I was wet enough for him to enter a finger into me. The sting was there but only slight and I wanted more. He had stopped to give my body time to adjust to him. I pushed back slightly and gave a moan as his finger reached fully in. With one curl of his finger he found my prostrate.

"Oh fuck" I moaned as Paul continued to curl his finger brushing against it repeatedly like he was asking me to come towards him. ]

My cock was feeling rather neglected and I reached to grab hold of it. As I was about to Paul entered another finger into me this time not slowly. I gave a hiss in pain but welcomed the intrusion.

"So fucking tight" Paul moaned. He started scissoring me. I spread my butt further trying to let the finger move more freely.

"Paul please!" I gasped as his fingers came out of me.

Paul pulled me on to my knees and grabbed my cock and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. He fell backwards taking me with him. Quickly rolling from underneath me he looked down at me.

"I love you Squirt" He lined himself up between my legs. I watched my mate's eyes as I felt the nudge against my hole. I took deep breaths and tried to relax. With just his tip in I knew I was ready and gave a nod. Gently he pushed his head into me. Again he waited but I needed more and so did my wolf. I lifted my hips to him and he sank deep within me. It was the most filling feeling but amazing. Paul pulled out and then slammed back into me making me scream out his name. My legs wrapped around his waist to pull him even deeper in me. We got into a rhythm and soon the tepee filled with our moans. We still kept our eyes looking into each other's as I drowned in the pools of silver.

I bared my neck to Paul to let him claim me. However he was not taking any notice of my neck. I gave a whimper when he just kept pounding me. Did he not want to claim me? Was I not good enough? My cock went limp and tried to pull away. Paul gave a growl and pulled my hips up to meet his. I gave a howl and Paul leaned over and bit my right peck. The feeling was painful but beautiful at the same time. I could feel his k-nines sink in to my skin and my blood flowed into his mouth. I could feel the magic of my dom flow into me. My body reacted and I felt the wonderful coil feeling and I came stronger than I had ever believed possible. My muscles squeezed around Paul's cock and soon I felt his hot seed filled me moments after. I was now bonded to my mate. My wolf howled with joy she had her mate.

Paul tenderly licked my claiming mark until it healed over. The mark would never leave. Paul was still inside me neither of us wanting to break the contact. Paul looked up and kissed me hard.

"Mine always and forever" he growled pulling back admiring his mark.

After a while it was time we moved. I untangled my legs from around his waist as he pulled his cock out. I could feel what I imagined was cum and blood. Picking me up Paul carried me to the waterfall and washed my aching body. Neither of us were talking there was no need it was like we knew what the other was thinking.

I am not going to lie my butt hurt like hell and so did my mark. But I couldn't have been happier. Walking hand in hand we headed to the fire and settled down I lay my head on Paul's chest as he drew circles on my back. Still we had not spoken it was a time where words were not needed. Paul gave me a nudge with his shoulder looking up he pointed to a falling star. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

"Time for sleep" he finally says pushing me up.

I gave a hiss as my butt touched the ground. Paul quickly but gently picked me up bridal style and took me too the tepee. Laying me on the cushions he closed the flap and came and laid beside me. It didn't take me long to feel my eyes close.

When I woke it was day light Paul was snoring lightly beneath me. I watched him sleep. He looked much younger and more relaxed than I had ever seen him. I looked around the tepee when my eyes landed on a small box. I stare at the box and noticed that it had not had the wrapping off. Next to it was a bottle of lube again not opened. We had mated without protection. Paul would not have claimed me unless I was on heat. OH SHIT.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey guys sorry I didn't post my normal time. I got side tracked and completely forgot sorry. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing alerts and favourites your awesome. Anywho please enjoy. **

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 16

Paul stirred underneath me and brought my attention back to him.

"Hey you okay" he asked concerned probably no doubt by the look on my face.

"Paul did you forget something last night?" I asked. Paul looked at me and frowned. Thinking for a few minutes he shook his head.

"Are you positive you didn't forget something?" I asked again. Paul pushed us both up and asked what I was going on about. I got off him and picked up the box and threw it at him. Paul caught the box and turned green.

"Shit" he whispered.

"You fucking idiot" I growled running out of the tepee and phasing.

Thankfully no one else had phased being so early in the morning. I had no idea where I was heading I was just following my snout. I had been running for a while when I picked up two well-known scents. I turned to run in the other direction but when I heard a moan I decided I better go and make sure that they were okay. I didn't even know that they knew each other. And Collin being in human while being in the presence of a vampire was weird if not a bit worrying. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Maybe he was hurt and Edward had found him. I skidded to a halt when I came to the edge of the trees on no man's land. There leaning against a tree was one of my best friends. While Edward Cullen was on his knees sucking his dick off.

Whoa rewind Collin has an imprint Casey and Edward was straight wasn't he? I quickly phase in case any of the others from the pack phased and got an eye full of what I was getting. I gave a cough and watched as Collin pushed Edward off him. Luckily Edward was quick enough to catch himself before he fell flat on his ass. When Collin saw it was me I heard him expel a large breath. Edward smirked and wiped his mouth with his fingers.

"I can explain" Collin said coming towards me. I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to tell me.

Edward just stood there with his hands in his pockets looking amused. He of course would have heard me coming a mile away. He gave a light chuckle and leaned against the same tree Collin had just leapt away from. When Collin got close he lowered his eyes. That was something a submissive never sees from the dom's in the pack. In a blink Edward was at Collins side holding him around the waist. Collin looked at him and I could tell that they had a connection. Not with just Edwards talent of reading minds but something much stronger. Collin fidgeted for a few minutes before he finally looked at me and opened his mouth.

"I'm gay I don't like Casey that way. I love Edward. I am his mate." Collin rushed out.

"Sweet ! I don't blameyou for wanting a guy Collin. But what about Casey, won't it hurt you to be away from her?" I asked. Collin sighed. He pulled Edward into his large chest. Edward was not small by any means but he fit perfectly like me and Paul. His head was right where his heart was.

"I am fighting the imprint with Edward's help it seems to be okay" he said kissing Edwards messy hair.

"I take it the elders don't know then?" I asked.

"No and I would like to keep it that way until I know the imprint is broken. Please Brady I would do anything it is Edward I can't live without" he said looking pleadingly at me.

I thought for a few moments and Edward frowned but then sighed as he read my thoughts.

"I promise I won't tell but I want to watch you and Edward having sex" I said smirking.

Collin looked panicked Edward just looked resigned. "NO ABSOULUTLY NOT" Collin shouted.

"Take it or leave it. I give you a week if you don't give me your answer by then I can't promise I won't let it slip" I shrugged.

"You can't do this Brady come on we are friends" Collin begged.

"Like I said, a week" with that I turned and phased.

Yes I am a perv so bite me. I loved watching people have sex it turned me on and damned if I was going to miss out on Edward and Collin getting it on.

"You know there is a word for people like you" Paul said coming towards me.

I skidded to a halt and watched him phase. I sat down on my hunches and looked at him. Okay I looked at his cock but could you blame me it was just there in my line of vision. I gave a huff when he went to take his shorts off his leg. He stood up leaving the shorts tied to his leg. He grabbed hold of his cock and started massaging it. I licked my chops and continued to watch my mate stroking his thick long cock making it grow.

"You see what you like Squirt?" he asked waving it up and down in front of me. My head nodded up and down watching it. But it was what I was going to say anyway. Yes I loved watching my mate like this.

I was soon panting as Paul leaned against a tree and lifted a leg behind for support and was cupping his balls in one hand and stroking himself painfully slow. I wanted him in my mouth so bad but I wanted to watch as well. Watching his face was just as much as a turn on. His eyes half closed and his head thrown back. I was dripping by this stage but couldn't phase from pure lust. I gave a whine hoping that Paul would understand I needed him to stop so I could think straight for a minute. Paul took it as me encouraging him. Or he knew damn well he was making me a blithering mess of goo. That was it I couldn't stand it anymore I trotted over to him and since his eyes were closed he had no idea I was there. I flicked my tongue over his cock. Paul's eyes flung open and a look of horror on his face. I gave a wolfy grin and stepped back. As much as it was kinky as hell watching Jacob lick Seth it was so not my thing. With my luck I would probably bite my mates cock off. Obviously it was not Paul's idea of fun either and his cock went down like a balloon.

I took off and seconds later Paul was chasing me in wolf form. Once we got back to the meadow I phased and told Paul to stay in wolf. I went and sat down and Paul came and laid his big head on my lap. I missed this, I loved Paul but I loved his wolf as well. I stroked his rough fur and soon he began to rumble.

"Are you the only one phased?" I asked. Paul's big head nodded. I gave a sigh.

"What are we going to do if I am pregnant we are both at school. I wanted to have a life I want to see something of this country not just this small rez". I wiped away the tears that were falling on to my mate's fur. Paul gave a whine in response.

"Yeah that's how I feel as well" I sniffed. "Can we just forget about it and not worry unless I actually am pregnant?" I asked.

Paul let out a growl but nodded his head. I knew he was not happy about it but I needed to live my life for as long as possible. A few hours later Paul got up and stretched and phased. I knew it was time to go home.

I took his offered hand and stood. Paul wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. My cock sprung to life and so did Paul's. It looked like home is going to have to wait a little longer. Our love making this time was animalistic. Paul pounded me while I was on all fours. This time however we used protection I was not going to push our luck. When Paul came he gave a howl and my wolf was feeling very smug for the both of us. We washed our bodies in the pool of water and packed up the tepee leaving it there. Paul said he would pick it up later. We phased and headed home. When we got in my parents were both there. I was glad that my mark was not visible unless I removed my shirt. Dad glared at Paul but it was mum who came and pulled me upstairs to my room and asked me how I was feeling.

I was honest with my mum and pulled my shirt off and showed her my claiming mark. She put her hand over her mouth and put her hand on my mark. I heard Paul growl from downstairs. It did not matter who touched my mark. Paul's wolf could feel it and he was not happy. Luckily Paul had great control over his wolf and he left us alone. I told mum all about the amazing night with the candles and the tepee.

"My little boy is all grown up" she sighed as she pulled me into a hug.

The following day was my turn to do patrol and I was having it with Jared. Jared and Paul were close friends and I hardly knew anything about him. For the first half of the patrol he told me all about Kim. But the second half we smelled a vampire which was not a scent that we knew. We did a huge sweep of the treaty line and called it a day when Jacob and Collin came on. Explaining what we had found they sent us off making sure we went and told Sam to have everyone on alert. Emily fed us while we filled the others in. Paul was trying to say I shouldn't go patrolling until we knew everything was safe. I was not impressed and let him know about it. Saying I was just as capable of protecting the tribe.

"I know but what if you are…" I gave a growl before he went on. He lowered his head and walked out the door.

"Brady what was that about" Embry asked when I walked into the lounge and threw myself on the couch.

I shook my head and let the tears fall. Embry sat beside me and held me. Seth came in and turned and asked everyone to leave we needed to talk privately.

Once everyone including Sam and Emily I let it all out about me and Paul having unprotected sex. Seth gasped and Embry sighed.

"Relax Brady I doubt you will be pregnant. You're not in heat the chance of getting pregnant is like almost impossible. Did you not read the book that Billy gave you about submissive shape-shifter's. I had a book about sub's. Embry looked at Seth and shook his head.

"Brady I would of thought you of all people would of read it" he said standing up and going to the bookshelf. He moved a few books and he pulled a book hidden behind the others. He flicked over the page and handed me the book. I read aloud for Seth's benefit as well.

_**Going on Heat**_

_It was commonly believed that a dominant wolf would take his submissive when they first come on heat. However it has been discovered that the submissive only goes on heat every few years for only a period of 5 days. When a submissive wolf is ready to be claimed they can make their scent stronger only to their mate. The submissive wolf chooses her claiming date not the dominant. _

_When a submissive goes on heat she will need to stay away from her mate if she does not wish to get pregnant. There is no man made material that can take the heat of the submissive wolf body when in heat. The submissive is in danger of the dominant wolf's need to mate with their mate. The chance of a wolf getting pregnant is almost 1 in 100. _

"So we don't have to use condom's?" Seth asked pulling the book out of my hands reading what I had just read out. Embry laughed and shook his head.

"How come no one told us this beforehand? I thought I was on heat and I was for sure pregnant" I huffed.

"You were given the book for your birthday I saw Billy hand it to you. How was he to know that on your 16th birthday you would be ready for your claiming? You are still young and Paul was not ready to mate with you. That is why we were there so that you would be happy with a show". Embry said winking.

Seth seemed confused by the statement. "Where is your mark" Seth asked pulling the neck of my tee-shirt.

I giggled and lifted my shirt and showed them my mark. That was it we were showing our marks off to each other. Both Embry and Seth's were in the traditional place between their shoulder and necks. Seth's mark was much bigger and darker than mine or Embry's but that was because it was the mark of an alpha.

"Oh god I so can't wait to try it without a condom" Seth sighed.

"It's so much better" Embry and I said at the same time. Seth whined

"I'm horny and Jacob is on for the next 5 hours what am I going to do?" Ask Mrs Palmer and her 5 lovely daughters" Embry said laughing.

"God no Mr Palmer and his five talented sons'" I giggled.

"Fine but Jacob is going to pound me when he gets off patrol whether he is tired or not" he waved goodbye and walked out the door.

"Thanks for last night Embry you and Quil make a beautiful sight" I said.

"You are more than welcome. It was actually a real turn on to know that someone was watching and enjoying the show. Would you think about you and Paul showing yourselves to others?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute and couldn't honestly say whether I would want to or not. I just liked watching.

"If you decide you every want to try I would love to watch you and Paul. By the looks of that claiming mark your man takes very good care of you" he said winking. Promising him he would be the first to know if I wanted to try it we headed out. I had to go find Paul and let him breathe easier.

I found Paul at the beach throwing stones out to sea. When I got close he turned and smiled at me. I ran to him launching myself into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him all over the face.

"I am going to leave school and get a job in construction. I am going to take care of you and our cub" Paul said between my kisses. I stopped and slid down from him.

"You need to stay at school and get your education Paul Joseph Lahote. I am an expensive man to keep. Plus I am not pregnant I am not on heat" I said grinning like an idiot.

I could see the relief on Paul's face as I explained everything I had learned.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing alerts and fav's**

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 17

Having been claimed by Paul my sex drive was in overdrive. All I could think of was the next chance we got to make love. Or just fuck. I loved it when Paul pounds me with his big hard dick and my ass hurts so much I can't walk straight for a few hours even with my healing abilities. But then I also love the sweet tender side of love making. Either way I am a happy boy when it comes to sex. Thankfully with being a wolf I no longer have a curfew and normally go out every night saying I have to do patrol when in actual fact I am been screwed by Paul. As of yet we have not made love in an actual bed. The following weekend my parents were going to visit family out of state and Paul and I managed to get Saturday night off patrol. I made Paul dinner and set my room up for our night of passion.

I was getting ready when there was a knock at the door. I was not expecting Paul for another hour so was surprised someone was visiting. The whole pack knew what I had planned for us. They also knew if they spoilt it for me and Paul I or Paul would rip their dicks off. Opening the door there stood Collin looking miserable. I let him in and sat him at the table and got him a drink.

"I can't do it Brady I can't let you watch me and Edward make love it is to personal. Please won't you forget about the threat and just let us be" he whispered. To be perfectly honest I had forgotten about Collin and Edward. I sat across from Collin and kicked his leg under the table making him look up at me.

"I totally respect you Collin and did you seriously think I would get you into trouble with the tribe" I said.

Collin nodded. I raised an eyebrow. He gave a smirk.

"Prick" I chuckled.

"Thanks Brady I owe you" he said getting up looking a lot happier.

"You so do but I am happy if you are happy Collin. You are more than a friend to me you are my pack brother. But if you don't get your ass out of my house now I will personally rip you a new one" I said pushing him out the door.

I continued getting ready for my date when there was another knock on the door. Seriously someone is asking for it. I flung the door open to be greeted by a courier guy.

"Brady Fuller?" he asked as he handed me a parcel and asked for my signature.

Closing the door I sat the package on the table and stared at it. Other than family that lived out of state who never sent me anything I knew no one and certainly didn't order anything. I put the lasagne in the oven to heat up while I went and had a shower and got ready for my mate. I was just getting the shampoo out of my hair when I felt something against my cock. I gave a smile and continued washing the shampoo out.

"God Paul so good" I groaned as he took my whole length in his mouth.

This was only the second time he had given me a blowjob. I loved been blown and knew it wouldn't take me long to cum. I was not wrong before the water had even gotten cold I had shot my load into Paul's eager mouth. Leaning against the shower wall I tried to keep my legs from collapsing. Paul gently washed my body telling me how beautiful and perfect my body was. I just nodded and let him take over I was totally spent.

Paul even dried me and left me to get dressed while he went to save the lasagne. I headed downstairs to find Paul dishing up the lasagne I had made. I hoped he liked it. Mum had begun teaching me to cook ever since I was tall enough to reach the sink. I quickly made a salad and put the garlic bread in the oven. Paul sat at the breakfast bar since I pushed him out of the kitchen.

"You look good in the kitchen Squirt" he said.

I gave him a finger and he just laughed but said it was true. We ate our dinner at the breakfast bar talking about our day. When dinner and dishes were done we got comfortable on the couch. I wondered if we would be like this when we got our own home. Paul flicked through the channels and found nothing on. We started making out on the couch when Paul sat up and headed to the table.

"I thought I could smell Eddy" he said picking up the package. He flipped it around in his hands and brought it over to me.

I ripped open the package and found a dvd and a note. In Edwards perfect handwriting I read the note and giggled. I went and put the dvd in and sat back to watch. There was Collin and Edward on a couch kissing. Paul coughed and looked at me.

"Oh yeah um Collin and Edward are dating so shh and enjoy the show" I giggled.

"Perv" Paul chuckled but got us both comfy. It was just them kissing nothing more for about 5 minutes then Collin started taking off Edward's shirt.

"That dude seriously needs to get more sun" Paul chuckled. I gave him a slap. I loved the contrast between his marble white skin to Collin's russet.

"If Collin bottoms I am going to bitch slap him" Paul huffed.

"If you don't be quite you can go to bed and I will watch it myself" I said slapping his lap. Paul shut up after that.

Soon both boys were down to just there boxers.

"Here is me thinking Edward was a tighty whitey boy" Paul chuckled.

I smacked him but giggled as I agreed. He came across as a bit preppy with the clothes. Laying side by side they explored each other's body. Collins nipples were large and erect Edward's tongue teasingly circled around the outer ring until Collin gave a growl. I could feel Paul's nipples growing hard against my head. It would seem my man was becoming a bit of a perv. I slid my hand up his shirt and tweaked his nipple.

"Take your clothes off I want to see you naked" Paul whispered in my ear.

I all but ripped my clothes off and sat down beside him. Paul continued watching Edward and Collin. By this stage Edward was deep throating Collin. At first it was at normal relaxed motion but soon it was going so fast it was hard to keep up. Edward was just becoming a blur. So I settled on watching Collin's face. I could tell the moment he was about to explode and put my attention back onto Edward. He slowed down and sucked his cheeks in. Collin pushed him back and shot his load all over Edwards face. I let out a groan that was so hot. Edward licked off the cum he could reach with his tongue. Paul gave a growl I looked over at him and saw he was eying me up.

"You want to do that to me?" I asked.

He just nodded. I paused the dvd and sat between his legs and pulled his jeans off so they were pooling at his ankles. His cock stood up straight twitching with anticipation. I started licking him from the base to the top of his head. The big vain in his cock was bulging out so much it was like a ridge.

"Suck that dick baby" Paul said pulling my hair so I was right at the tip of his cock.

He pushed me down hard and I gagged but soon let my throat relax enough to get about half his cock in my mouth. I began sucking him hard and going up and down as fast as I was able to. Paul was thrusting his hips up to meet my mouth. My jaw was aching but continued my assault on his cock. He tasted so good I was hoping he would explode in my mouth so I could take all his cum. I pulled and twisted his ball sack making him thrust even faster. I could feel his sack tightening up and his breathing became uneven. I tried to stay on but he pulled me off and stumbling on to my ass he sat at the edge of the couch and tossed himself off.

"Here catch"he groaned as his load shot out and hit me in the face. I tried as hard as I could to catch it all. I failed miserable. I licked up as much as I could but could feel I had it everywhere including my eyes and hair.

"Fuck that looks hot" Paul growled. I went to get up and get a cloth to wipe up the mess. When I got back Paul was already sitting down I knelt in front of him with a warm cloth and he took it off me and wiped my face and even my hair.

Chucking it on the floor he picked up the remote and pressed play. I got up off the floor and laid with my head on Pauls lap. My cock was doing okay he was hard but he was happy having just cum not so long ago. After Edward came back from getting clean Collin slapped his ass making a weird sound. Paul and I both winced as it sounded like it would of hurt. However neither Edward nor Collin battered an eyelid but Edward's ass had a nice pink glow on it.

"Don't even think it" I growled. Collin grabbed Edward and bent him over the arm of the couch and started spanking him. But it didn't last long Collin looked uncomfortable doing it. Yet Edward seemed to love every second of it. Collin fell to his knees and started kissing Edward's bubble butt tenderly rubbing it. His hand was massaging the cheeks and he slowly spread him open.

"Yes" Paul shouted doing an arm pump. I gave a giggle. Collin was going to top. No bitch slap for Collin next time Paul saw him, more likely a pat on the back for a job well done.

Collin's tongue darted in and out of Edward's ass and I watched in horror as Collin put 4 fingers in Edward's ass and was going deeper. I looked away as I saw the fist was going to go in. Paul gave a whoop and kept telling me to look. I peeped out of from under my eyelids and saw the look on Edwards face. His body was being violated by Collin's entire fist and he loved it. Collin held on to Edward to stop him from being rammed head first into the floor. Edward was begging for Collin to do it faster and deeper. Collin did as he was asked and what seemed like hours but probably minutes Edward is shooting his load all over the couch. I looked at Paul who looked at me and mumbled

"Whatever floats his boat" and I knew then that was something we would never do. The dvd went blank for a few seconds it must of skipped to another day. The couch was now gone and in place was a large bed. Collin was asleep. Edward came into view and sucked Collin off while he continued sleeping or at least pretend to. Once he was fully erect Edward was prepping himself and I had seen enough.

I got on all fours and begged Paul to fuck me. Paul slammed into me not preparing me at all and my wolf howled. Fuck it hurt like a bitch and my cock went limp. Paul had let his wolf take over for a few seconds. He gripped my hips and continued to pound me. But as soon as he hit my prostrate I was begging for him to go harder and faster. Soon his seed filled me and I milked him for all I had. I was still in need of my own release and grabbed my cock and worked myself. I could feel Paul still hard so rocked myself back and forth squeezing him as tight as I possibly could. Paul lifted one of my legs up and got the perfect angel and with every stroke I was seeing stars. I shot my load all over the carpet. Screaming my mates name over and over again.

Paul carried me to bed and told me to sleep. I was more than happy to my butt stinging from his latest assault. Some hours later I woke and watched Paul gently snoring I got up to use the bathroom. I went downstairs and got a drink and saw that the dvd was still on pause and Edward had two fingers in his ass. Hearing that Paul was still asleep I press start and continued watching. Edward finished his prepping and turned around. Collin was still sleeping. I had to give him credit he truly looked like he was still sleeping. Edward got hold of Collins cock and eased himself down softly. I could hear Collin let out a gush of wind. Well he was not asleep now. He opened his eyes and put his hands behind his head and watched his mate bounce up and down on his cock. I was hard and my cock weeping I wanted to try riding Paul like that. I raced upstairs and grabbed the lube and ran back down to finish watching Edward ride Collin. Sloushing down on the couch and spreading my butt cheeks I lubed my fingers up and slowly entered a finger. Fuck I was tight and was not surprised Paul liked topping the heat and tightness was amazing. I went in as deep as I could and I found a little bundle. Whoa my prostrate. I grabbed my cock and began stroking it taking the timing from Edward who was getting himself off. I started scissoring myself and knew I was ready to take Paul.

Leaving the dvd running I went upstairs and quietly as I could I walked in and pulled the sheet that was covering my mate. His cock was flaccid against his thigh crawling on the bed I spread Pauls legs so I could settle between them. Paul moved but never woke up. I took his cock in my mouth and started by taking his whole cock in my mouth. Even flaccid Paul was big and within a few seconds he was hard. I kept my eye on Pauls face. He was smiling but his eyes were closed and his heart beat was steady. I turned myself around and balanced myself over Paul. Lining him up against my hole I gently began to lower myself. At first it was just the tip and then slowly the whole head in. I pulled up and did it again. The feeling of the head opening me up and then closing when I moved off was amazing. I did this for a few more minutes. I knew that Paul had woken up as I could feel him adjust to probably was a more comfortable position. I pushed myself all the way down and letting Paul's cock brush against my magic little bundle. Grabbing my cock I took myself for a ride on my mate. Paul's hand came to my hips but he let me take control of my movements. My moans were getting loud and I hoped that our neighbours couldn't hear me.

"Fuck going to cum" Paul panted now starting to thrust his hips to meet my butt. I started bouncing faster and stroking my cock I. Paul's hot seed filled me as I shot my load my muscles squeezing his cock tight.

"Jesus Squirt you can ride me anytime you like" Paul said pulling me so my back was on his chest his now limp cock still in me.

His hand came up and brushed against my claiming mark. That was how the rest of our time was spent making love in different positions. Some we liked some didn't but a lot of them we loved. I was supposed to do patrol that evening but I rung Embry and begged for him to do my shift as I was totally spent. He made a deal with me that if he did my shift for me. I had to agree to fucking Paul in front of him and Quil. The problem I would face was Paul agreeing to it.


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n Happy Easter I know it's not all of yours Easter yet but it is mine  
**

**Thanks to my two reviewer :P **

**Pools of Silver **

Chapter 18

The following week at school I saw Collin looking miserable heading for first class. I caught up to him and could smell Edward all over him.

"Why so glum Collin? I can smell Edward on you. Have you had a fight or something?" I asked.

Collin shook his head and tilted his head towards a crowd gathered in the hall. I didn't see anything unusual until someone moved aside and there stood Casey wrapped around a senior. Sure Collin didn't like Casey that way but as his imprint it must have hurt him to see her with another guy. Pulling him away from the show that Casey and her new boyfriend were giving everyone. I saw Jacob and Seth and called them over. Collin was about to lose it. Jacob raced to my side and took hold of Collin while I explained about Casey being with another guy.

"Schools over for the day get the rest of the pack" Jacob ordered leading a very morbid Collin out of school.

Seth and I easily found the rest of the pack by their scent. Paul was in the library returning books and getting new ones. He had an assignment due and was already behind. As soon as I explained about Collin though all thoughts went to our pack brother. Dropping his books we raced out the door grabbing Jared who was making out with Kim. He bitched about having to leave his imprint but as soon as we said Collin he kissed Kim promising to see her as soon as he could. The whole pack was in the car-park except Sam who Seth was talking to. Collin was slowly sinking into deep depression. Not helped by the fact that we could hear Casey bragging to her friends about how great the guy was in bed.

We begged Jacob to take Collin away but we had to stay in the school grounds until we had the principle's permission to leave. It took a few more minutes and then Seth nodded. We took off into the forest making sure no one saw us. Collin only just made it to the tree line and phased without stripping. Paul made me wait until the others had taken off and asked to give him my phone. Handing it to him he quickly texted Edward and told him to meet us at the treaty line. Since everyone else was now long gone following Collin me and Paul stripped and quickly caught up to the pack. Collin's head was all over the place. One minute he was angry next minute he was sad. He hated Casey, he loved Casey. My head was spinning from all the thoughts screaming from his head.

Once we caught up to the pack Sam was almost with us trying to get Collin to calm down. I think that he was seriously trying but he was just so fucked in the head and heart he didn't know which one to listen to. I pointed this out to Sam and he didn't seem to get it. Paul managed to head Collin towards the treaty line I had a feeling I knew what he was doing and hoped that this would go down okay. For Collin's sake as well as the pack's I hoped he was right. Then Collin could smell his mate. He took off and phased running straight into his lovers arms. The pack stood there open mouth and it was funny hearing all the different reactions. Edward could hear them too and he hissed a few times, but continued to comfort his mate. Edward pulled him further from the treaty line. I gave a whine I was going to support my pack brother no matter what the others thought.

Everyone was yelling at each other until Sam ordered quiet. Everyone's thoughts went quiet and Sam paced back and forth. I couldn't read his thoughts which were annoying but respected that he had to think before he let us know what he was going to do. Collin did not care he was so wrapped up in his mate and his misery.

"Collin, return to over the line" Sam ordered.

Collin seemed to grip hold of Edward harder but an order was an order and he moved to the line. Edward let his hand go just as he stepped over and phased. Sam told Edward that someone would be in contact with him soon. But right now the pack had to discuss the situation privately. Edward looked over at Paul and nodded. Paul promised to keep his Collin safe. In a flash Edward was gone. Sam got us all to phase and take a seat. All except Collin and himself who remained in wolf form. I sat on Paul's knee whilst he drew circles on my back. I wanted so much for him to tell me everything was going to be alright but he couldn't.

Because of Sam and Collin been in wolf form we did not know what it was being said. About an hour later Sam was up and pacing back and forth again. His wolf cock was un-sleeved and he was panting. I looked at Paul and he smirked down at me and winked. We could just imagine what Collin was showing him right now. Seth and Jacob slipped away un-noticed by Sam no doubt to have a quickie in the forest. I would go and sneak a peck but wanted to support Collin. Finally Sam and Collin phased.

"Where the hell is Jacob and Seth?" Sam asked looking at us all.

Everyone shrugged our shoulders. Sighing Sam ordered me to go get them. Paul laughed and shook his head.

"If you want them back fast I suggest you send Jared" he said winking at me.

I gave a huff and crossed my arms. Sam raised his eyebrows but sent Jared off to get them. A very pissed off Seth came storming through the trees with a blushing Jared and a flushed looking Jacob.

"Thanks a lot Sam I was just giving Jacob the best fuck of the year and you had to send Jared of all people to find us" Seth mumbled sitting down and crossing his arms. Sam smirked but told Seth and Jacob they would talk after.

"It would seem that Collin has been mated with Edward Cullen. From what I understand of this is that it is similar to our imprinting. We need to talk to the elders and see what they make of this and whether it can be stopped. Collin looked taken aback.

" I don't want to have it stopped I love him. He is my mate" he shouted.

"What about Casey?" Jared piped in.

"Shut the fuck up Jared you know what she did she slept with another guy. She doesn't want Collin any more than Collin wants her" Paul said. Everyone else in the pack agreed except for Sam and Jared.

"As alpha I have the final say" Sam shouted. Jacob growled and stood up.

"You can't tell Collin who and who he can and cannot love. Could you imagine how you would feel if you were told you couldn't be with Emily?" he asked.

"I am not with a leech" Sam spat out. Collin went to launch himself at Sam but Quil pulled him back and started calming him down.

Paul stood beside Jacob and dragged me with him. "Brady and I will stand by our true alpha" he said crossing his arms. Sam glared at us. I crossed my arms as well and nodded. Yeah like I was putting the shits up Sam Uley!.

"Are you threatening to leave the pack" he asked. Paul sighed and shook his head.

"I am supporting my pack brother whether he is with a leech or not he deserves to be happy Sam".

Quil and Embry stood on the other side of Jacob and agreed with Paul. Collin sagged in relief.

"Fucking queers" Jared growled.

Lucky for Jared that Jacob told us not to take any notice of him. Otherwise he would be dead about now.

"I want to take the pack over Sam it is mine and I am ready" Jacob said. Sam's mouth opened and closed. Seth gave a light giggle until Embry elbowed him to shut up.

"I think that maybe you should speak to your father about this Jacob. Even if I agree with you about Collin the elders have the last say" Sam said looking resigned to the fact that Jacob was serious about taking over the pack.

"Fine but you agree to give me the pack as rightful alpha?" Jacob asked.

Sam phased as did Jacob. Sam submitted to Jacob as alpha. All but Jared gave a cheer and we phased and submitted to our new alpha. Sam was demoted to beta alongside Paul for the time being. Jared looked at us all and shrugged.

"As long as I don't have to fuck any of you I'm in" he said phasing.

"Oh honey none of us want to fuck you anyways we have all seen your cock and let's face it. There is not much to it" Seth said.

"Jesus Christ Seth you're going to get yourself into trouble with that mouth of yours" Jacob said standing between him and Jared.

"Want me to show you exactly what this mouth can do" Seth asked opening his big jaw and letting his tongue hang out.

"Seth cut it out you are not helping here" Jacob said trying to not let us hear him pissing himself laughing.

Seth tried to poke his tongue out and blow a raspberry.

"Go do a run of the line and take Brady and Embry with you" Jacob said. Me and Embry nodded and with Seth we started doing a patrol.

"So does this make you the sub alpha" I asked as we spilt up and started work.

"God don't encourage him" Embry chuckled.

"Yes it does so shut up and lick my dick" Seth giggled.

Patrol was boring so we started playing eye spy for something to do. Seth really sucked at it because he still had not learnt to keep his thoughts to himself very well. It was getting late and all three of us were hungry and ready to rip our ears off with Seth's constant yapper. Thankfully Jacob gave a howl and we headed towards home.

We headed to the Black house to see what we had missed. Paul,Jacob and Quil were waiting for us and led us inside and put us on their knees and fed us. Jared and Sam were out on patrol. Collin was nowhere to be seen.

"So what's happening" Embry asked pushing Quil's hand away from his mouth.

"We have to wait and see what the elders say they are meeting as we speak" Jacob said running his hand down his face.

"Should we be there telling them what we think" I asked.

"The pack has already said their peace we just have to wait" Jacob replied.

"But we did not tell them what we thought" Seth said getting up.

"Pup we spoke on your behalf. We pleaded Collin's case I am pretty sure it is going to be okay" he said.

"Fuck you Jacob Black! Collin is my best friend and you said you spoke on my behalf. You think I am going to let you speak on my behalf for the rest of our lives just because I am a sub? Because if you do I got news for you Jake it isn't going to happen" he said before storming out the door.

Seth had a point no one could speak for us. We may be subs but we still had a voice. Now I understood why Jacob had sent us away to patrol together.

Embry and I got up and walked out leaving the dom's alone and go and find Seth. It didn't surprise me or Embry that they didn't try to deny what Seth was true. We found Seth on the front step of his house his head between his legs breathing deeply. Rushing to his side we tried to sit him up only for him to throw up all over the ground.

"Go get Jacob" I said trying to get Seth to stand up only to have his legs buckle from under him.

"Okay just stay sitting. Feeling any better?" I asked a few moments later.

Seth just groaned. Jacob arrived and one look at Seth and he gently picked him up and took him up to his room. Lying Seth on the bed Jacob checked to see if he had any injuries. Sweat was pouring off Seth.

"Get the fuck out of this house now" he ordered us.

"Jacob you need to leave he is in heat" Paul said. Jacob began to tremble pushing everyone out the door Paul slammed the door behind us. We felt and heard a phasing.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry no chapter yesterday I won't go into why but anyway. **

**This is one of my favorite chapters for some random reason**

**Thanks to my reviewers again love you. Also to the ones who have alerted and added to their fav list.**

**So here you go enjoy and hopefully I will post in the morning before I head out the door. **

**Pools of Silver **

Chapter 19

Quil sent me to call the pack we had trouble and it was not good that Paul was stuck in a room with Jacob and his mate on heat and he being the alpha was a lot stronger than any of the other wolves in the pack. I was worried for Paul so I phased without stripping and told Sam and Jared what was happening. Sam told me to leave Paul in there and not to try help. I phased back as Collin came towards us. I didn't care about my nudity it was the least of my worries but I did cover my cock with my hands. When I told Collin what was happening he stripped and phased and I let him in the house. Being so big he had to walk carefully around the house. Sam and Jared were with me in moments but Sam phased and Jared stayed in wolf form. At the top of the stairs it was cover crowed with wolves but somehow we all managed to fit.

Even though Sam was no longer our alpha he was our beta and the most level-headed out of all of us. He told me and Embry to come in straight after them and cover Seth with our bodies to try to hide the scent. Sam told us once they had him restrained we were to get Seth out of town and as far away as possible until they figured out how to keep Jacob from getting to Seth to mate. Somehow Paul had managed to keep Jacob fairly quiet but how much longer no one knew. On the count of three I opened the door and then quickly phased. All hell broke loose the room was like a war zone. Seth was on the bed and Embry was already lying on him taking care not to squash him. I jumped on the bed and got on top as well. Jacob was fighting the whole pack and he looked like he was winning. Finally however the pack managed to have him restrained in wolf form. Sam had normally been able to order Jacob but not now Jacob listened to no one but himself.

With a quick nod from Sam, Embry phased and picked up Seth and carried him to his house where he had his car. Placing an unconscious Seth in the back seat we took off as soon as we were dressed and Embry grabbed his wallet. I had no idea where we were going but it didn't matter we had to keep Seth safe from Jacob. I knew that neither Seth nor Jacob wanted kids yet they had plans and kids were not in those plans. We drove for hours the sun went down. Seth only stirred once and I gave him water he soon went back to sleep. Finally Embry pulled over to a cheap looking motel and went and got us a room for the night. Carrying in Seth he placed him on the bed and told me to get some food. We had not risked stopping since we had not heard from any of the pack. When I got back Embry was on the phone to Billy Black. Seth was in the shower by the sounds coming from the bathroom. He also sounded like he was tossing himself off.

"There has to be another way Billy. How do you expect us to do that? It is not in our natures to do that. What about our imprints?" Embry said.

"If there was another way son believe me I would tell you. What I am asking is something that you need to do to ease Seth's needs and they will be strong. But also to keep Seth safe from Jacob. If he picks up his scent he will find him and mate with him whether Seth wants him to or not. I will talk to you tomorrow. Good luck son" Billy said hanging up.

Embry threw the phone at the wall smashing it.

"Shit! You heard all that right?" he growled.

I gave a nod .Grabbing my arm he lead me out of the room away from Seth's hearing.

"They want us to hide Seth's scent. Even this far from home Jacob can find his mate" he said starting to pace.

"So we drive further away easy" I said. Embry looked at me.

"You don't get it Brady. We could be in another country and Jacob could find him. The scent from Seth is so powerful that his wolf can call her mate from anywhere. She wants to be mated with remember. Seth has no choice in the matter. I was still confused how we could hide Seth's scent. Embry threw his hand up in the air.

"Don't you see Brady they want us to fuck Seth and disguise the scent from Jacob" he whispers loudly.

"Bullshit there is no way in hell that we are going to fuck Seth that is so wrong" I shouted only to have Embry shush me.

"I tried to tell Billy that but he wouldn't listen. He said that it is the only way to keep Seth safe" he said moving away from me.

"But what about our imprints?" I don't know about you but I think that Jacob let alone Paul would kill me. I am not going to do it" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes you are Brady we have to keep Seth safe. He is also in a lot of pain. Being on heat makes you need to mate" Embry said.

"He is my friend I can't fuck him. Plus what about him getting pregnant from us?" I asked trying anything to get out of this.

"He is my friend as well Brady but he is also our pack sister. Note the sister. Billy just told me before you returned that unlike normal human males we have eggs like females. There is not a chance in hell that we can get him pregnant. You know yourself that Seth would do it for both of us if the time came" he said.

I sighed he had a point. "Fine but I am not sure I can get it up. No offence to you or Seth but that is so wrong" I whined. Embry agreed but we had to get back inside Seth was out of the shower.

Seth walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He still looked hot and bothered but as soon as he saw the food he pounced on it. Me and Embry smiled and went and joined him. He may be horny but he was hungry. Embry tried to explain to him what was needed to keep Jacob away from catching him and mating with him. Seth wouldn't listen and said that Jacob would never hurt him.

"And anyway my hand I and I will be just fine" Seth said getting up.

His towel fell off and his cock was already hard again and leaking pre-cum. He sighed and walked to the bathroom. Embry and I sat on the bed and watched tv. Half an hour later Seth came out still naked and still with a hard on.

"Can you please help me here" he said crawling between us tears falling from his eyes. Both me and Embry nodded our agreement.

We got bags of ice and filled the bath tub up with ice Seth was submerged and in minutes the ice was melting. This is not working Seth growled getting out of the bath. He went and grabbed his clothes.

" Come one we are going home. I have to see Jacob. I am on heat for a reason" he said giving us a small sad smile.

"Seth you are only 17 are you telling me that you are willing to give up school and your life because you are going on heat". Seth looked at us both and sighed sitting on the bed.

He patted each side of him. Embry and I took each side of him. He leant over and kissed Embry on the cheek and then kissed my cheek.

"I heard what you two were willing to do. I have two amazing friends who have proven to me that no matter what they will do anything for me. And you know I would do the same for you" he said picking up his cell-phone.

We were on the way home when Seth demanded Embry stop the car.

"This is it guys I will see you in a few days" he said.

We had only driven half way home. He pointed out the window and there was Jacob Black standing in the tree line in his wolf form. Seth gave us a wink and he was gone. We did not see Seth or Jacob for five days. When they returned to La-Push Seth was in wolf form and remained so until the birth of the first-born of our alpha. Chaske William Black was adored by all the pack and had us all wrapped around his little finger from day one of coming home.

Seth had moved in with Billy, Jacob and Chaske. Seth and Jacob came back to school while Sue took care of Chaske. Seth always looked tired with Chaske waking at night and school and patrol the pack all pulled together and bought Seth and Jacob a weekend away just the two of them. Sue would have Chaske at night as she worked during the day in the weekends. So Embry and I volunteered to have Chaske during the day. Paul and I had him on Saturday and spent the day at my place and I felt I could do this anytime. I held back the tears when Sue picked him up after her shift at the hospital. I had loved every second with him Paul being my mate could feel my emotions and hugged me and said that one day when the time was right we would have our own.

"But we can at least practise" he said throwing me over his shoulder and we headed to the beach.

Putting me down we walked hand in hand down first beach. I loved it when we spent time like this no one around and no patrol to worry about later. We came to the rocks and Paul pulled me on to his knee. We sat there and listened to the wave lightly crashing against the rocks. Paul whispered what he wanted to do to me. As always it sent shivers down my spine my cock hardening. I could smell Embry and Quil whenever the wind changed direction. I owed Embry something so it was now or never. I had never told Paul about it and it was probably better I didn't. I wiggled on Paul's knee and he gave a growl. He instantly got hard and I jumped up and removed my shirt and threw at him. Chuckling he folded it up and placed it on the rock beside him. Paul pulled out his phone and took a photo before picking out a song. Turning up the volume he placed it on the rock and stood up and walked to me wiggling his hips his hands running down his neck and chest singing the song that was playing.

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

Walking around me he started lifting his shirt up and tore his shirt off his body. He was not kidding he was too sexy for his shirt. I gave a giggle.

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

He started dancing doing moves from Saturday Night Fever just like John Travolta did. He grabbed my hips and made me wiggle them with him.

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

Letting me go he started strutting up and down the beach as though he was a model. By now I had tears of laughter rolling down my face.

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

He went and sat on the rock and pretended to drive a car patting the rock beside him. Shaking my head I headed to him and sat beside him. He put his arm over my shoulder still pretending to drive.

And I'm too sexy for this song

I kissed him on the cheek and clapped. He stood up to bow and then turned to the trees and bowed.

"Hope you guys enjoyed the show now fuck off" he said flicking Embry and Quil a finger.

Picking up my shirt Paul took my hand and walked me home. He kissed me tenderly and said he would see me later. I pouted and headed inside I knew when I was in trouble with my mate. He was holding out on me.

**The song is Called I'm to Sexy for My Shirt by Right Said Fred. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thanks for reading and the reviews **

**Okay so now to plug my new story please read it Heart of a Vampire**

** Let me know what you think of it. Very different from this story **

**Pools ****of Silver**

Chapter 20

It took the elders month's to decide what was going to happen to Collin. Jacob let Collin continue to see Edward. He had to endure Casey sleeping her way around the school. Until one day she came and asked to talk to Collin privately. When Collin returned he looked like he had seen a ghost. We sat him down and he banged his head down on the table with a thud. When the bell rang the cafeteria cleared and only Seth Collin and myself remained. We sat there while Collin kept his head on the table.

"Collin you need to tell us what happened. Are you sick or is Casey?" I asked.

I knew he would be worried about her being his imprint. Collin lifted his head only to thump it down again. Seth drew circles on his back. Collin's phone went off and he snapped out of it. At a guess it was Edward since the ringtone was The Count from Sesame Street counting. Paul and I had pinched his phone one day and changed it. Collin found it funny and kept it.

"Edward we need to talk I will come over straight after school" he said before suddenly hanging up on Edward.

Now I knew there was something wrong he would always tell Edward to hang up before him. Sometimes it would take Edward half an hour to finally give up and hang up.

"Where is everyone?" he asked looking around and noticing we were alone.

Seth and I shook our heads he really needed to learn to focus a bit more.

"Casey is pregnant" he blurted out.

My heart went into my mouth. Collin was only 16 and she was trying to put it on him. "You're shitting me right" Seth chuckled.

"Don't laugh it is not funny what am I going to do" he sighed.

"First of all you need to find out if it is yours. No offence to Casey but she is a bit of a slut" Seth said patting Collin's shoulder.

Collin gave a warning growl. Nobody slags off an imprint no matter what we thought. We supported each other and imprints, we were family. Seth backed off and apologised to him. The lunch lady shooed us out of the cafeteria so she could clean up. Collin told us he would talk to us later and took off out the door.

That afternoon I had a session with Esme so Paul drove me and went to find Edward. He was not hard to find as he was at the piano playing some morbid music. Esme took me upstairs for our session. My nightmares were becoming less and being around dominants was less stressful. Before our time was up Paul came and interrupted us.

"Sorry Esme but we have been called to a council meeting" he said.

I could feel the tension in my mate and quickly hugged Esme and ran out the door with Paul.

"Why are we having a meeting" I asked. As far as I was aware we were not due for a meeting till the following month. Paul said just one word 'Collin'.

We were the last to arrive and Collin was sitting at the front with Jacob and Sam on either side of him. His head was hung and I could smell his tears. I felt Paul squeeze my hand as he heard my heart rate race. I was worried for my friend. I knew he loved Edward. I sat down and let Paul wrap me in his arms and tried to relax. Billy sighed and started the meeting.

"Collin has decided to stand by his imprint. It has been brought to his attention the girl is pregnant. We as a tribe will support Collin until he can find a job to support his family. A date for the wedding will be set so the baby will carry Collin's name to carry on the pack tradition" Billy said calling the meeting over.

"It is a lie! That girl slept with half our school" Seth shouted. Jacob shook his head and told Seth to be quiet.

"Seth the baby is mine" Collin said.

Seth shook his head and walked out of the meeting. I got up and followed him. I caught up to him as he walked into the forest and phased.

He was pissed and I watched his thoughts. He was after the truth and was heading to find Casey.

"Seth don't Collin wants to do this, as his imprint it doesn't matter, he has to look after her. Don't you think he has not thought about this? He may not be the child's father but he will be a great father don't you think? Better than any of the losers that she has been with." I said.

Seth slowed to a trot and huffed. We felt our pack phase in and we cleared our was not with them and neither was Jacob. Seth decided he needed to go home and left the rest of us alone.

"Well I am glad he made the right choice. Casey will come to love Collin and he her" Jared said.

Even though I knew that he was right it didn't mean I liked it. We decided to go for a run to get rid of our frustrations. I came to a stop when Paul remembered Edward.

"He will be okay won't he?" I asked.

Paul said he didn't know and started heading back to the Cullen's I was running behind him.

"Finding your mate as a vampire is like imprinting to us. This is going to be hard on him" Paul sighed.

When we got to the Cullen's we phased we could smell Collin and Jacob already there.

"Maybe we should leave them to it" I said. Paul however grabbed my hand and we headed inside.

Collin and Edward were standing together not saying anything but their hands were touching. Tears were streaming down Collin's face. I knew if Edward could cry he would be as well. Rose was furious and was letting everyone know. She didn't understand how Edward not only chose a male as a mate but a wolf as well. But she supported her brother.

"She should be tested surely than Collin can get on with his life" she said pacing fast.

Carlisle explained to Rose and the room at large the same as what I said to Seth. Jacob and Paul nodded in agreement.

"So he has to have a life of living with a women he doesn't love and bring up a child that may or may not be his" Emmett asked.

"It is our way" Jacob growled.

"Everyone needs to calm down. This has nothing to do with any of us. It is between Collin Edward and Casey" Carlisle said.

I looked at Alice who for once being very quiet. She looked at me and shrugged. I was hoping she could see how it ended.

"Are they okay" Paul asked nodding his head in the direction of Collin and Edward.

"They are talking. It would seem that Edward and Collin have a bond sharing Edward's talent. It happens sometimes with mates. Although I have not found any evidence of it happening between a vampire and human. Of course there is no evidence that a vampire and a shape-shifter have ever been mated before either" Carlisle smiled.

Collin let out a growl and snatched his hand away from Edward's.

"I won't take your money. I have to take responsibility for my actions. I am sorry Edward but we can be nothing but friends"with that Collin ran out the door and phased. His howl was full of pain. Jacob took off after him. Edward slumped on the couch. The rest of the Cullen family left and we sat with Edward.

"Edward you have to understand. As a dominant Collin is a proud man and you offering to take care of him goes against everything he believes in" Paul said smiling.

Collin was miserable he was trying to the right thing by his imprint but he was missing Edward. Jacob was tempted to get him to go see him, but knew that he had to let Collin sort out his own life. At school Collin was acting like the devoted boyfriend, he was looking for a job but there was nothing around. He was quiet on patrol but his heart rate would pick up when Edward had been as close to the treaty line as possible and Collin could smell him. The whole pack was getting worried Collin was losing it. He was missing patrols and refusing to go to school. Jacob talked to him but Collin kept saying he was trying to find a job and was travelling out of state as there was nothing around here. When Jacob told Billy that if Collin didn't get a job in the area he would have to leave the pack and we couldn't lose him.

The months slip by and Collin finally got a job working at a garage in Forks. The work was hard and the pay crap but it was enough with the help of the tribe elders to find a house for Collin and Casey to move into. They married in the Court House in Forks one Friday afternoon. Collin looked more miserable and Casey was not looking after herself or the baby. No matter what Collin or anyone else said she smoked and drank alcohol. It was well-known Casey was sleeping with a guy that she was seeing at school. Collin must have known but he chose to ignore it. Casey was in her 7th month when she went into premature labour. Carlisle was brought in as there was not enough time to get Casey to the hospital and she was drunk and possibly high on something.

The baby boy was born weighing only 4lb. He was not strong enough to breathe on his own. He passed away in Collin's arms. Casey was doing okay when suddenly she went into cardiac arrest and no matter how much Carlisle tried he could not save her. Collin surprised everyone and although he mourned the loss of his imprint he moved on with his life. With the help of Edward and the pack.

Paul and I went to visit my grandparents for a weekend. I was not going to hide my soul mate from them. Much to my surprise they accepted not only me being gay but Paul. They even allowed us to share a room although there was two single beds it was more than I had hoped for. Of course we made love that night and I love that we were risking getting caught. We started on the bed but seriously I swear they purposely made the bed noisy so we had to go on the floor. The burn was a bitch and thank god for my quick healing. What we did not think about was the morning when grandma walked in with a cup of tea for both of us. We had slept on the floor wrapped in each other's arms as we couldn't fit in one bed. That would not have been so bad but both of us had morning wood and we were in our birth day suits. Bless grandma she just put our tea on the dresser and told us breakfast would be in 15 minutes.

"Oh and boys I would like you both dressed" she giggled before shutting the door.

I just wanted to disappear but Paul was laughing saying he loved my grandma. The last night we were there grandma gave us the room with the double bed. But I couldn't get into it I had visions of my grandparents listening at the door.

We came home to find that Collin had finally followed his heart and he was with Edward. He was given the blessing of the elders who were intending before Casey getting pregnant to allow him to be with whom he wanted to. Edward was welcomed onto the rez and would be a familiar sight in his car picking Collin up and whisking him off somewhere.

Time went on the rogue vampires kept us patrolling but it was not as busy as it had been. Paul was now working for a construction company who were doing up old houses on the rez. I was in my last year of school as was Seth and Collin who came back to school. He was top of the year as he was getting help from Edward. Embry and Quil along with Jared were at Community College in Port Angels. Jacob had opened a garage on the rez and with the help of Sam they had a good business. People were coming from Forks including Charlie Swan with the squad cars.

Paul's grandmother had recently died and left Paul her house. It was in terrible condition and needed a lot of work. When we were not busy every spare minute was spent renovating. After the first hour of starting I was forbidden from picking up a hammer or any tools as I was either hitting my thumb, putting holes in walls with the hammer, or just generally making more work for Paul. So I was put on painting duty. I was also in charge of the décor and what was in the house just had to go. By the looks of it Paul's grandmother had not replaced any of it since the 1970s. One Sunday I was busy painting the lounge with Edward while Collin was helping Paul with installing the new kitchen. I had felt uncomfortable all day and put it down to the heat. I kept close to Edward to try to keep my body temperature down. I raced to the bathroom and threw up. The door to the bathroom was slammed open and Paul was standing there looking like a rabid dog. I had never feared Paul but right then I was scared. Edward and Collin were trying to pull him out of the room but even with Edward's strength they struggled. He threw them out the door slamming it shut. He ripped my clothes from my body

"Paul please don't, not like this" I begged as he grabbed hold of my cock roughly and bent me over the sink.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thanks for reading and the lovely Elf who caught up with her reading**

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 21

_SUBMISSIVE ON HEAT_

_The mating session is different for every shape-shifter unlike a wolf that only mates in spring. Not only does the wolf know when it is time to want cubs but so does the shape-shifter. It is a mutual decision either the wolf or the shape-shifter can choose not to be mated with. Of course if the dominant finds his mate he will mate without seeking his submissive's approval._

_To reproduce it was believed that the shape-shifter had to be in wolf form but that is not the case. However it is more desirable for the dominant to mate in wolf form as he can be more certain of not hurting his mate. The submissive wolf will take over from the shape-shifter and both wolves let the animal instincts take over._

_Once the mating has completed successfully the shape-shifter will become one with their wolf for the entire pregnancy. The shape-shifter will stay in wolf form as the human male body is not designed to carry children. Once the cubs are born they will remain in wolf form for an undetermined amount of time. It could be from 1 to 6 months. When they phase to human the shape-shifter will resume their human form as usual._

_Warning:_

_There are dangers of baring cubs. The wolf may completely take over and the shape-shifter is lost forever in wolf._

_The alpha my not approve of the mating as it is normally the alpha and their mate that produce cubs. He may kill the submissive and the cubs._

_If the shape-shifter fights the wolf and shifts during the pregnancy. The human form cannot take the cubs and it will kill both cubs and the shape-shifter. It would be almost instant but would be painful for all._

_Good luck may the spirits guide you._

* * *

I felt a whoosh of wind and I was carried out of the bathroom by Edward. I could hear a fight in the bathroom. I could hear my mate in pain. I had to go help him. No one hurts my mate and gets away with it.

"Brady he is not himself you are in heat you need to get away" Edward said running out of the house.

"Put me down Edward I got this" I growled feeling embarrassed for being in another man's arms with nothing on. Edward stopped and put me down but kept alert for any signs of trouble.

"We have to get you out of here. Brady move! Your scent is even getting to me" Edward hissed.

"I am not going. I need Paul" I yelled. I did my wolf was calling to him. I was in my final year at school and Paul was working we could do this we could have a cub. I wanted what Seth and Jacob had.

"Brady you're seeing things through rose-tinted glasses. It is not easy being a parent" Edward said making me look him in the eye.

Deep down I knew he was right but I wanted to have Paul's cubs more than anything in the whole world. I heard a car pulling up and I was yanked backwards by strong arms. Before the door was shut we were moving. Sitting up I saw my mate phase and started chasing the car. I told Seth to stop the car and let me out. He shook his head and said that I was not thinking clearly. It was the heat that was making me think I wanted to mate. I reached for the door and tried to open it but it was locked and Embry was holding me tight around the waist.

"Fuck let me go" I howled.

I could feel my wolf coming up to the surface if they didn't let me go I was going to phase in the car. I would hurt my friends and I would never forgive myself and neither would their mates. Embry must have sensed this and let me go. I went to open the door when suddenly Seth swerved sending me backwards. Scrambling up I went to make for the door again when a flash of russet caught my eye. Looking out the window I saw Jacob attack my mate. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was lying in an unfamiliar bed and Seth and Embry were setting the food out. My mouth watered at the aroma. Other than a piece of toast at breakfast I had eaten nothing for 12 hours. A wolf needs to continuously eat. Even as a submissive I could eat 4 times as much as an average man a day. I was starving. I went to sit up when a wave of heat hit me. I swear I sweated out a bucket of water by just sitting up. My cock was hard and weeping pre-cum like there was no tomorrow. Embry and Seth came over and gave me a bottle of water that didn't do anything for my thirst. Seth was wiping my face with a cold cloth. I sunk back down and tried not to think about my mate. His hard cock ramming into me filling me with his seed. I let out a moan and got up and went to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me I sunk to the floor and grabbed hold of my cock and started stroking myself. Of course my mind went straight to my mate. I remembered I didn't have my phone on me but I needed to hear my mate's voice. To tell him where I was and to come and get me. I couldn't let go of my cock for a second. If I did the heat would hit me again.I needed release and resigned to the fact that my own hand was not going to give me it. I jumped in the shower having it on cold. It took away a bit of the heat. Once I had dried off I went and sat at the table and ate. I never let my eyes leave the table. I knew what I wanted to do. Although Paul and I had thought that my heat would not be so soon. Embry had not come on heat yet. We imagined I would have at least another year or so. I stood up and looked at my friends.

"Thanks guys but I am ready to mate. Go home I will see you there" with that I headed to the forest cross the street and phased.

I could not hear any of the pack which was unusual for this time of the night. I couldn't feel Paul anywhere and began to panic surely someone would be on patrol. I headed for home as fast as my paws would take me. The burn of my muscles was a welcome distraction from the heat that was coming in waves a lot closer than before. Finally I heard the voice I had been waiting for. Paul's wolf was in control and I let my wolf take over we were running to get to each other. I was surprised that I couldn't hear the rest of the pack but Paul said that Seth had rung and told Jacob to let Paul go. I could smell my mate close and I stopped in a clearing and waited.

Paul came charging out of the trees and phased to human mid-flight knocking me to the ground making me phase to human.

"Fuck you smell so fucking perfect. I am going to fuck you till you can't walk" he said attacking my claiming mark with his mouth.

I was under his control and his wolf had taken over. I was at the mercy of Paul and his wolf. He turned me on to my side and with no preparation at all slammed into me. It was hard and cruel but it was perfect. Lifting my leg to gain further depth he relentlessly pounded me. He grabbed hold of my cock and tugged at it making me instantly hard again after going limp with his cruel entry to my ass. I reached down and pulled at his balls sack. He gave a growl and pounded me even harder. My body was moved forward with the force of his body against mine . The twigs on the ground were cutting into my skin. The scent of my blood and the heat was powerful. I was burning up and the more Paul fucked me the hotter my body got. Suddenly he gave a feral growl and his seed shot deep within me. My own release came seconds after. Never had Paul been so out of control. Yes he had taken me rough before but this was different this was his wolf. He was cruel but it was beyond pleasurable. It was perfect. My body temperature lowered and I finally felt comfortable. I exposed my neck to my mate and he bit me. This mark would fade in time unlike my claiming mark.

Paul cradled me in his arms kissing me softly. We both knew that he would have less control on his wolf. My ass was bleeding which was something that had not happened since the first time we mated. Paul told me to phase so that I could heal faster doing as he asked I stood and phased. I crumpled to the ground and whimpered my body ached all over from the assault he had just done to me. Paul came and placed my head on his lap and sung to me while rubbing my ear. I fell asleep knowing that when the next wave of heat came he would be just as brutal. Every few hours my heat would raise and Paul would fuck me. I could tell he was trying to fight his wolf but my wolf was demanding his attention. One time I was asleep when the heat came while I was in wolf form. He ordered me to phase but my wolf refused. Paul came up behind me and lifted my tail. I panicked this was not how it was done and I bit Paul on the arm. He phased instantly and mounted me. Mating in wolf form was completely different from human. Once Paul was in me my muscles tightened clamping him in me and he could only move a few millimetres making him hump me. It hurt at first but it was amazing the difference in our wolf. Also it didn't last long but none the less his seed again filled me. My wolf purred with delight and Paul's wolf rumbled. I again needed to sleep. The heat took its toll on my body.

When I woke up I was curled up naked around my wolf. It would seem that when we mated to produce cubs our wolves took control. But me being in human meant that we had not conceived I took a deep breath in and sighed. I knew it was not guaranteed we would succeed first time. But of course it was my hope that we would. We still had time as I would be on heat for 3 more days. I could smell mine and Paul's scent on him and no doubt I would smell the same. I gave Paul a nudge and he woke up and licked my face. Pushing him away I asked him to phase. Standing Paul phased and pulled me into his arms telling me he was sorry. I didn't know what he was sorry for and he told me that when we mated I was in a lot of pain. I told him I couldn't remember trying to make him feel less guilty for what he was putting my body through. I was glad that we had mated and hoped that I was carrying his cub soon. Now that I was back in human form I wanted to make love to my mate. Paul laid me on the ground and laid butterfly kisses all over my body taking time over my claiming mark.

Like the day he had claimed me as his mate. Paul took his time preparing me and made love to me while we looked into each other's eyes. With every thrust of his cock he hit my little bundle making my eyes roll back into my head and thrust up to meet his hips. When I was close to cumming Paul bit down on my neck making me shoot my load covering the both of us. Paul shot his seed deep within me. For the rest of my heat cycle I would phase in and out of wolf form.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks for reading and those faithful and kind enough to review. **

**I hope that 'The Lady loves the Dark' loves me after this chapter ;) **

**Pools of Silver **

Chapter 22

Once we got close to the border my wolf was on full alert. Not from fear but the need to find somewhere to nest. I was with cub and I needed to find a place safe to have the cubs. The pack came to greet us and Jacob was the first to congratulate us. I was not worried that he would hate me having mated as we had talked to Jacob about the risk. He was all for the pack getting stronger and approved of any of us submissive's getting pregnant. From day 3 of my heat cycle I was unable to phase back meaning we were successful. I would be pregnant for a whole 62 days.

Contrary to beliefs the pack were not sent away Paul was not any more protective than usual. It didn't take me long to find my den. It was warm and dry. The pack visited often especially Embry who loved nudging my stomach feeling the cubs kick. He couldn't hide that he was desperate to come on heat so they could have cubs of their own. Paul had brought my family to come see me. Kelly had no idea who I was but loved it when I let her ride on my back. By day 60 I'd had enough and wouldn't leave the den at all. Paul would hunt for me and I would eat small rabbits or elk in the den. I did not want human food although thinking of a pizza did make my mouth water.

On the 62nd day the pack surrounded the den and area to keep me safe from predators. I was going to go into labour. When it started I let my wolf again take over. It was a long labour as it was just before dawn I started and it was night when I lay down after cleaning my cubs. I was now the proud parent of 2 little fat fluffy wolf cubs. Paul was the first one to come greet them and even as their father I was weary of him being so close to them. He licked them as they fed and told me how beautiful our cubs were. The first one a boy was also the largest and was a mix of both Paul and myself. He was given the name of Q'wati (pronounced kwatt-ee) named after a mythical creature who could transform and was also credited for creating the Quileute tribe. Our youngest cub was a little girl and was a lot smaller but still a good size and she was named Qahai Nayeli meaning sunny love.

As much as I trusted the pack I was not ready to share. I needed to hunt so Embry volunteered and came and cub-sat for me. It was good to get out and stretch my legs after so long in the den. Until the cubs phased to human form which would be another couple of months I would stay in wolf form. Until then Paul was busy getting finishing the house for us so we could live together as a family. With work and that as well he would only coming to see us at night now. But it was nice to have my wolf or even just Paul and the cubs around. It was our time and a time I cherished.

The cubs grew quickly and already their personalities were coming out. Q'wati was always bulling his little sister and pushing her to get to me first at feeding times and also for cleaning. Now that their eyes were open I knew that Q'wati was very much Paul his eyes were the same silver has his. Qahai had the most amazing blue eyes that where brighter than even Paul and Q'wati. She was a quite cub and would rather sit back and watch before trying. The day had come that the cubs would adventure outside. Making sure they were clean I stepped out of the den and called them to follow. Without hesitation Q'wati came out after a few minutes and drunkenly walked his way towards me. When he spotted Paul he gave a yip and staggered towards him. Paul laid down on his stomach and greeted his eldest son. I went back inside the den to see Qahai curled up shaking like a leaf. After trying to encourage her out of the den without success I picked her up in my mouth and carried her out. She cried the whole time but once she was on the ground she took in her surroundings. She saw Jacob who was standing well back. This was the moment that we knew would come. Jacob stepped forward Q'wati stopped playing with Paul and scrambled over to where Qahai stood trembling. Once Jacob was right in front of them the cub's both bared their little necks . Paul came to comfort me but was also keeping a wary eye on Jacob. Even so young cubs knew who their alpha was and had to submit to him. We had never had a she-wolf in the pack before and I was worried that Jacob would not accept her as part of our pack family. Jacob's thoughts were blocked so it was a very long wait to see what he would do. Without hesitation he nipped Q'wati's neck. He gave a yip of pain but stood strong. He looked at Qahai and lowered himself down and started licking her. Yet he had not nipped her making her part of the pack. My heart sunk and I let out a whine my alpha had rejected my daughter.

"Just wait squirt" Paul said licking my head.

Without warning Jacob's teeth sunk into Qahai's neck. She gave a whine but only small. Her head turned to face Jacob and she licked her tongue over Jacob's big nose. The others in the pack howled their delight at two new members of the pack. My heart swelled with pride as one by one the pack came and welcomed the little ones to the pack. As pack law the sub's were last in line. I could feel Embry's desire to have cubs of his own. After the more formal part it was time to play. Qahai kept going to Jacob and Seth and eventually sat between them looking content to stay where she was where Q'wati was going to each one showing off. Q'wati got the nickname Wattie given by Jacob. Our cubs had lots of very devoted uncles. Chaske would have some friends to play with when they get older.

The cubs would venture around the clearing near the den. A few times we would take them to our meadow. They would hunt without much success but it was all good learning for them. With the pack doing extra patrols keeping me and the cubs safe they were happy to hear that I thought the cubs would phase to human soon. Paul had brought warm blankets and baby clothes for them to be dressed in when it happened. We had no idea when or how they would phase. Their thoughts were just blurry and no clue into what they were thinking. But knew when they were scared or hungry.

The cubs phased in the middle of the night first Wattie then Qahai. I was flustered as I was by myself, Paul had taken off for a quick patrol of the area. Lucky he was not too far away and was back only minutes after they had phased, grabbing both babies out of the den with his human hands. I got out and phased to my human form. It felt weird being on two legs again but I couldn't dwell on the matter I needed to help get the babies warm and get home.

Once they were wrapped up we each carried one each pressed against our warm bodies. Their little cry's turn to soft little snores and by time we got to our home the babies were sound asleep. Paul had built a cot that would fit the both babies in together. Standing back I looked down at my children. They were beautiful they both had Paul's ink black hair but their skin was more mine than Paul's. They looked almost identical but I knew once their eyes were open we would know the difference.

They looked like they were settled and I was dying to look around our new house now that it was finished. We knew we would move in together when I left school but since I fell pregnant school was not going to happen again. I was not sure how I felt about it as I was only a few months away from finishing. But I had two babies now to take care of. Of course the house was just like all the others on the rez, small. We had 3 bedrooms and one was tiny. Paul had turned it into a study and there sat my computer from home. The lounge had my rug I got for my sixteen birthday was hanging on the wall in pride of place. On the mantel above the fire sat a photo of all four of us in wolf form. I can remember us running around the clearing picking the cubs up to come and sit still while Embry took the photo. Picking it up I stroked my hand over it.

I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned into Paul enjoying to feel our skin touching again. I was desperate for a shower and as though reading my mind Paul took me in his arms and ran a bath while I scrubbed my body and hair of months of grime that I couldn't get off in wolf form. Paul had filled the bath with bubbles and I was happy to see that the bathroom had been updated and the bath was large enough for both of us to relax in. Paul sat on the side of the bath while I soaked letting my muscles relax. Of course I was worried about money, two babies were not cheap. Paul thankfully told me he had got promoted and was receiving a bigger pay packet. I finally got out of the bath when Q'wati woke no doubt hungry. Paul went to make him a bottle I hoped he would take it otherwise I had no idea what we would do. After slipping into some sleep shorts I found Paul sitting in the rocking chair in the cub's room. Q'wati happily sucking on the bottle his little hand was on Paul's It made me realise that yes my cubs were actually children. I leaned on the door frame and watched Paul quietly talking to our son. "You know you shouldn't talk to him this time of the night" I said going and picking Qahai out of the cot just as she began to cry and took the seat that Paul had just vacated from. Q'wati was already asleep his little mouth in a perfect little 'O'. Qahai took a while to accept the bottle but soon was sucking away. Paul took her off me after she had finished burped her and put her next to her little brother.

"I love you" I said to Paul as he picked me up and carried me to our new room.

The bed was a huge king size and very strong-looking. I loved the green and russet colour's he had picked out for the room. He laid me on the bed and climbed in beside me. I was asleep in seconds.

I was woken early to the sounds of crying babies. At first I was disoriented and turned to see my mate snoring beside me. Sadly I did not have time to lay there and watch him sleep. Getting up I went to find bottles. There was two already made up in the fridge ready for heating. Putting them in a pan of water I headed to the babies room and picked them both up. Their cries became whimpers as soon as I picked them up. I carried them both to mine and Paul's room and placed them on the bed and shook Paul awake. How the hell he could have slept through them crying was incredible but he did have the decency to look bashful. After a quick kiss his attention turned to our babies. I left him to it and went and got their bottles. We spent a few hours in bed with them playing and looking over their bodies for anything unusual. Embry was the first to visit after being out to the den to visit the cubs. He said he figured they would already be up. He would come every day and play with them giving me time to hunt. He was a god send to me. Without him I don't think I would have coped and I hoped that one day I could return the favour.

Paul went and showered while Embry and I took the babies to get changed. They needed a bath but I wanted my mum to come and show me how to do it. I rung her and she was there in a matter of minutes. Embry played with the babies while mum showed me how to get their little bath the right temperature and then she took Q'wati and stripped him. She placed him in the bath and between cooing she explained to me everything I had to do. Thankfully having Kelly as my little sister it all started coming back to me. That was something we had to think about. How were we going to explain to people including Kelly why me and Paul have two children and how they look a lot like both of us?

While we were bathing the babies Paul was taking photo's I wanted a photo of Embry with both of the babies and got him to sit down and hold them. Giving him Q'wati my arm brushed against his. I looked at Paul who nodded. Embry was going on heat.

I was excited for my friend and after getting photo's I took him to our bedroom and told him he should think about if he wants to have cubs. He just about jumped me he was so excited. I warned him that Quil wouldn't be gentle to him and that he should be prepared. He thanked me and headed out the door on the phone to Quil. Again the pack would be busy protecting new cubs to the pack.

What we did not expect was 2 weeks later Embry lost his cub. He was distraught and would not talk to anyone about the loss. I tried to get him to talk or go talk to Esme. He would not have any of it and just moped around his house not even phasing. Quil was trying to pretend that nothing had happened and said it didn't matter. That was probably the last thing Embry wanted to hear. I would visit Embry without the babies until mum told me to take them with me to visit him. I listened to mum as she had been there and done that. Everyone is different she said but felt that Embry would love to hold a baby in his arms and let himself grieve. I put the babies in their buggy and took them the short distance to Quil and Embry's. When I got there Quil opened the door and looked down and saw the babies and opened the door and helped me inside. Embry had not even looked up from the book he was reading when I said hello. It was not until Qahai let of a cry that he looked up. He watched me take her out to give her a cuddle and to try comfort her. Then of course Watty decided he would start. Quil excused himself saying he had to go see Jacob.

Without thinking I handed Qahai to Embry and picked up Watty. Qahai started screaming and Embry held her to his chest and started walking around shushing her. Soon she started to settle in his arms and when he looked up I saw tears streaming down his face but a sad smile. We spent the day talking and taking care of the cubs. Embry was not magically better but he came over often and would even take the babies for walks. We all crossed our fingers that he would carry again the next times he came on heat. Embry and Quil would make good parents and Paul and I asked them to be our cub's god parents. They took their role seriously and spoilt them with toys and clothes. But more importantly their love.

**Okay so again I want to ask you to check out my new story Heart of a Vampire. Its a long chapter but hope it sets the scene for the rest of the story.**

** Any how I have sent Flecks of Gold to lytebrytehybrid88 who has agreed to adopt the story from me. She will not start posting until after POS is completed, I hope you will support her as much as you supported me when I was writing it. **

**Okay waffled enough. **

**RTB**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Okay so I didn't post yesterday honestly I couldn't be bothered and will probably not post daily as I am busy working on 2 other stories otherwise this would be seriously edited. **

**Thanks for reading and those who have reviewed. As always it puts a smile on my face.**

**Also to those who have alerted or fav'ed. **

**Only 10 chapters left and that is it.**

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 23

Our love life took a serious dive with the babies who seem to keep us awake all throughout the night. But tonight the babies were with their grandparents as mum could tell we needed sometime alone. After dropping the babies at my parents place we had to go to a pack meeting and then the next 24 hours was our time. The meeting was just getting the patrols sorted. We had been having rouge vampires coming close but so far we had managed to scare them off. Seth had no one to babysit Chaske so he was at the meeting getting the attention from all the pack. He was a very strong boy at 1 ½ he kept coming to me and Paul and at one stage he came and licked my neck. Seth apologised and took him away only for him to kick up a fuss. Seth let him down and he came back and crawled on to my knee. So I was stuck with him as he was quiet and I wanted the meeting over with so I could get to get my mate horny and fucking me senseless.

Embry was looking low today he had been busy with college and had not been over to see the babies for a few days. He told me he was fine but there was something off as even Quil was looking low. After the meeting I handed back Chaske and headed out with Paul who was almost dragging me. Chaske was crying as Jacob held on to him pointing to me calling my name. Embry and Quil were walking down the street and unlike normal they were not holding hands and a good 6ft apart from each other. I made Paul stop and told him to look. Sighing he stopped and watched our pack brothers.

"I am going to invite them for dinner" I said running after them before Paul could say no.

They tried to refuse saying that we should spend our time alone but I insisted saying that we wanted them to come. I told them to be at our house at 6 o'clock before running back to Paul who had waited for me.

"It gives us a few hours to have some fun" Paul said swooping me up and running home.

As soon as we got home he placed me on our bed and told me to wait right where I was. I sat up and debated whether to take my clothes off or leave them on. I stripped and settled back down on the bed just as Paul walked in carrying a bottle of chocolate sauce. I gave a smirk. I loved chocolate it was my one guilty pleasure when it came to food. Of course it was not my only guilty pleasure.

Paul looked at me and shook his head.

"Not horny by any chance squirt" he says coming and throwing the bottle of sauce on the bed.

"You can't tell me you're not big boy" I say tugging at his shorts.

Paul stopped me and asked me if I trusted him. I gave a nod and chewed my bottom lip with my teeth. Paul opened his bedside draw and pulled out some rope and a piece of material. My heart started racing and I moved away to the top of the bed. I knew what he had planned and I was not keen on the idea. Paul sat on the bed and took my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"Baby I promise it will be good. We will give you a word and at any time you want to stop I will stop. I promise baby I will make you feel good" he said staring me straight in the eyes.

I looked in his eyes. This was my soul mate the father of my children. I belonged to him like he belonged to me

. "What is the word? I finally asked. Paul smirked.

"Silver" Paul said knowing that I loved his silver eyes. I let out a gush of air.

Paul pulled me down by the leg until I was in the middle of the bed. He started kissing me starting on my forehead then moving down to my eyes lids. He whispered sweet words as he was doing so. His hands were roaming my body his large hand took mine and lifted it above my head. Before I knew it my hand was restrained in rope. I gave a tug and even though it was tight it didn't hurt. Paul laid on top of me grinding his now naked cock against mine. I gave a groan and bared my neck to him. I was showing him my submissive side. He gave a growl of approval while tying my other wrist in rope. Soon my legs were tied also so I was laying like a star in front of him.

"So beautiful baby remember the word for me to stop" he said lifting my head and placing the piece of material over my eyes. But not before making me drown in his pools of silver. My body trembled and my heart rate was racing.

Paul's big callused hands started running over my body teasingly. I gave a moan and started to relax slightly. I heard the pop of the bottle and smell of chocolate. Paul's fingers brushed against my lips and I opened my mouth and licked the chocolate he had put on my lips. The chocolate was rich and sweet and I couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure. Taking his time Paul started pouring sauce all over my body. It was cold at first but soon started warming up and trickling down my heated body. Paul spread the chocolate all over my body including my hard weeping cock. He paid special attention to my ball sack. Without my sight I had to rely on my sense of hearing and smell. I could smell the sweetness of the chocolate and the arousal of my mate. I felt the bed shift and the heat of my mate gone. I gave a whimper but Paul shushed me telling me to trust him.

"Baby relax" I shifted and waited for what was to come next.

Paul's tongue started licking the chocolate off my toes and then up my calf before stopping and doing the same on the other side. He ran up my inner thigh before running down the other side missing my cock. I gave a whine and thrust my hips up trying to get him to touch my painful cock. Paul's finger started at my waist and moved up my torso and around the areola not touching my nipples. This was just pure torture until his finger came up my neck and chin.

"Open the pouty little mouth of yours baby" he said just as his finger touched my lips.

I put out my tongue and licked the chocolate off his finger. Before pulling it into my mouth and started sucking and swirling my tongue around making sure I got every last bit of gave a groan and I heard the lid of the sauce pop open again. I had no idea what he was doing as I could not feel chocolate being put on any part of my body.

"You still hungry squirt" he asked.

I nodded my head stupid question really. I felt Paul straddle my chest and he leant forward his cock tapping at my lips I started licking as though I had not eaten in days. Once the majority of the chocolate was off I put as much of his throbbing cock in my mouth and continued sucking. The sweetness and saltiness was delicious to my taste buds. I tugged at the ropes wanting to cup his ball sack in my hand. But it was futile I couldn't move anything other than my head. I could feel Paul pulling back and I grazed my teeth lightly on his cock. He gave a growl and pulled out. Paul got off me leaving me lost as I could smell him but couldn't feel him close. "

Paul?" I questioned.

There was no reply. I tugged at the ropes after a few minutes when I still could not feel anything.

"Paul this is not funny please" I begged.

Still nothing from him. What was the word? I needed to get out of this I needed to see and feel my mate I stared squirming my cock going limp. No matter how hard I thought I could not remember the damn word. And then I felt him. His tongue flicked on my cock.

"Sweet Jesus" I groaned as Paul's tongue moved down my cock and his mouth took in my ball sack.

His tongue masterfully rolled my balls while he sucked. Paul's finger swept across the tip of my cock, his mouth pulled away from my sack. I gave a groan in protest. With one hand he spread my butt cheeks wider and his tongue ran over my hole darting in and out with every pass. I wanted to lift my legs to give him better access. I needed to move but the ropes were strong and for some reason even with my wolf strength I could not get out of them.

Paul pushed his finger in me and found my bundle instantly. I needed attention on my cock and wanted to scream his name when I opened my mouth somehow his free hand reached up and covered my mouth. Muffling my scream of pleasure Paul continued to brush my bundle his mouth was now on my cock deep throating me. I couldn't hold on any longer. I felt the familiar curl and my balls pulled up and before I could warn Paul I shot my load into his mouth. He took it all and milked me till I was dry. He took his hand off my mouth and let me catch my breath. I felt the ropes from my legs being removed. Paul lifted my legs over each of his shoulders and inched his way into me. Bending me almost in half he filled me with his large cock and started pounding me into the bed. Again he started hitting my prostrate and I began to get hard again. Kissing me I could taste myself on him and sucked hard on his tongue. Paul groaned and pounded even harder and faster.

"Fuck so fucking tight" Paul growled grabbing my cock and stroked me in time with him.

Never before had I wanted to cum again so quickly. Paul's speed was inhuman as was his thrusts. If I was just a mere human I would not of survived. This time Paul let me scream out his name as I came all over my stomach,chest, and even reaching my chin. At the same time Paul let out an inhuman growl and shot his seed into me.

Paul remained in me while he caught his breath. He gently let my legs fall and he rolled over to lay his head on my chest. It was only a few minutes later that I heard his light snoring. I gave a sigh and let sleep take me over. When I woke Paul was staring into my eyes. My wrists had been untied.

"Silver" I giggled.

Paul smirked before kissing me. I sat up and looked at the state of our bedding. I would have to soak the quilt for days to get the chocolate stains out. But I didn't care it was worth it. Paul stood up and I put my hand over my mouth to hold the laughter in. He was covered in chocolate which had dried and began to flake.

"I wouldn't laugh squirt you are just as bad" he says heading to the bathroom.

I went to jump up but gave a hiss my ass was sore. After a pounding like that from Paul I was sore. The bathroom door opened and Paul picked me up and took me the bathroom and put me in the bath climbing in with me.

"Thank you Paul that was one of the most enjoyable things I have ever experienced" I said picking up the soap and washing his chest and upper body.

"You don't have to thank me squirt I loved it too. Thank you for trusting me". he said taking the soap off me and washing me. I looked him in his eyes.

"I trust you with not only my body but my life. I am yours" I said taking his hand and kissing his palm. I leaned my face into his hand.

"Brady Fuller I love you with my heart and soul will you marry me?" Paul asked.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Here you go thank you to my reviewers **

Chapter 24

I jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me and pointed my finger I Paul.

"How dare you. How dare you do this to me Paul" I said before storming out of the bathroom and going into the lounge.

My body was trembling in anger. I couldn't believe he had done this to me. Paul came into the lounge and took me in his arms. I hit him in the chest tears running down my face.

"Baby I thought you always wanted to get married. I didn't mean to upset you like this" he said lifting my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"Paul you get one chance in your life to be proposed to and something that you will tell your children and their children. And you Paul ask me while we were in the bath. No way am I going to tell my children we that we were washing chocolate off each other after mind-blowing sex. I won't. Now ask me again." I said.

Paul burst out laughing and I slapped him hard. It's not funny now either you do it properly or the answer is no" I said. Paul kept laughing at me.

"You know what forget it Paul" I said going to our room and locking the door.

The door handle turned and Paul knocked on the door.

"Come on squirt open up I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh" he said.

He had, I knew Paul he wouldn't get how much this moment had meant to me. I had dreamed of it just being like the day he claimed me. The romance the love and thought that had gone into it. But no he had to do it when I was in the freaking bath half covered in chocolate. I huffed and went to pull out clothes. Paul started banging loudly on the door until I heard Quil asking if everything was okay. Shit I had forgotten we had dinner guests. Paul went down to them offering them both a beer. Embry refused and I knew he would come and see me. Embry and I had become very close. Collin had drifted away from me and Seth over the last year. We were still friends but not like we were before we joined the pack. There was a light knock on the door and Embry asking to come in. I went and opened the door and letting him in before locking the door behind us.

One look at me and Embry opened his arms and I rushed into them sobbing venting out the whole episode to him. Embry stood and listened without saying a word drawing circles on my back. After I had finished it even sounded stupid to me but I was still not going to apologise.

"You really think it makes a difference where he asked you. He asked you Brady and by the sounds of it he asked you from his heart and that is what is important." I pulled back from him and sighed.

"I know but I have dreamt about this since we first imprinted on each other and it was nothing like I imagined" I whined.

Embry chuckled but I could tell he understood. I was surprised that Quil and Embry had not already gotten engaged or even married by now. Quil knocked on the door and said he and Paul were going to go get Chinese takeout from Forks. Once they had gone we headed to the kitchen and for the first time in my life took out a beer and skulled half a bottle in one go. I put the bottle on the kitchen counter and decided that I didn't like the taste of beer.

Embry picked up a bottle that was left on the counter and asked how the babies were. We chatted about them for a while before setting the table. The babies were growing so fast it seemed like every morning something had changed or they were capable of doing something more than the day before. They were now 5 months old and as yet we had not taken them in public. They had only been to the hospital for their check up with getting the all clear. Their temperature was higher than the normal human but not as high as the rest of us in the pack. They would also heal quicker according to Carlisle but we knew that as Chaske would fall over and pick himself up and his bruisers were already healing although again they took a bit longer than what ours would. It would seem that even Qahla would be a shape-shifter but they had never phased since they phased to human. The old books never mentioned anything about the next generation shifting as they were never required. Deep in my heart I hoped they wouldn't have to and lead normal lives.

Paul and Quil arrived back with dinner and Paul looked weary of me but gave me a kiss and set the dinner on the table. Embry and Quil seemed to avoid touching or even looking at each other. When the meal was over Embry offered to do the dishes and Paul jumped up to go help. Quil sat back in his chair and sighed.

"What's going on you guys are so in love before the imprint so what has gone wrong" I asked. Quil looked at me and lowered his voice.

"We are drifting apart. We both love each other but since the miscarriage we have not been intimate with each other. He won't even let me touch him anymore" he sighed looking adoringly at his mates back as he was talking to Paul while washing the dishes.

It broke my heart that these two were still struggling especially when they were so in love.

"Has he been to see someone or you" I asked.

Even though Embry was the one who had carried and lost the cub surely Quil had been hurting too. Quil shook his head.

"He won't hear of it he keeps saying he is fine. But look at him. He won't look me in the eye he is still losing weight and sleep. I don't think he as slept a full night since he lost the cub" he said tears welling in his eyes.

I leant over and patted his hand when Paul and Embry came back carrying coffee for Quil and themselves and tea for me. We moved to the lounge and got comfy.

We made small talk about the pack and work. Embry was working with old documents from the tribe translating them from Quiluete to English. I was jealous that would have been my dream job. I don't regret being at home full-time with our children far from it but just sometimes I wish I had waited and gone to college. Quil was working as a ranger for the Reservation. He loved his job and since he was in the pack could warn people to stay away from areas the pack patrolled. Paul was now foreman at his work and the extra responsibility was right up his ally he loved the challenge and was used to giving orders but would never ask a man to do a job he was not willing to do himself. I sighed. I had nothing to talk about. The babies had not yet started crawling but played on the floor. Their hand eye coordination was amazing but that was about as exciting as my life got. Seth was busy with Chaska and looking after the books for Jacob's business which was thriving. Quil got up saying it was time they headed home and left us to enjoy our break from the kids. Paul excused himself to the bedroom carrying a parcel and handing it to Embry.

"Take this but don't open it till you get home I want to hear if it helps" he said hugging Embry.

After they had left I asked Paul what he had given them but he just shrugged and told me I would find out in a day or two.

Paul offered to take me for a walk so hand in hand we headed to the forest. Normally we would go to the beach but the wind was up and I hated getting sand in my eyes. We didn't phase as Jared was on patrol until midnight when Sam would take over. Things had been quite lately so only one would be required to patrol. I still loved the forest and the sounds and smells that came with it. I knew where we were going I was surprised there was not a trail leading to our meadow. However instead of going through the tree's Paul took me up the hill where the water fall began. When he got to the top he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me tenderly.

"Squirt you know I am not good with words. I am just a guy who say it how it is. So instead of ruining it again I want you to look down there". He turned me to look over our meadow.

In what must have been hundreds of candles were the words. Marry me. I turned to Paul only to find him kneeling on one knee.

"Yes I will marry you" I said he stood up and kissed me deeply.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. I was staring at a pair of diamond earrings.

"Since we can't wear rings on our fingers I checked it out and we can phase and the earrings still stay in. So will you Brady wear my ring" he said picking up one of the earrings.

I nodded my head. Paul came and pierced my left ear then quickly licked the blood off until it healed. It was the romantic thing that Paul had ever done. He went to put the box back in his pocket but I stopped him. "Paul will you wear a ring as well" I asked. Paul smiled and handed me the box.

"I would be honoured" he smiled.

I took the earring in my hand and with a shaky hand went and pierced his left ear. The taste of the blood and his scent brought me arousal. We stood there looking over our meadow and stayed there until the last candle had burnt out. Hand in hand we walked home where we fell into each other's arms. We didn't make love that night we just held each other and talked about our dreams and the future we wanted together.

The following morning I couldn't wait to go get our babies. We still had a whole day alone but Paul understood that I missed them and he admitted he did to. We rung mum and said we would pick them up after lunch. We made the most of our last few hours and Paul made love to me slowly and sensually. After lunch we decided to go pick up the food for the week before picking up the babies. We met Quil and Embry in the store. They were holding each other's hands and their trolley was loaded.

"Well it looks like you too are having fun" I smiled happy to see my friends happy again.

I looked in their trolley and noticed a bottle of chocolate sauce. I bit my lip and looked away. Embry spotted my earring and asked when I got it. I told him we would tell them tonight along with the rest of the pack who were going to meet at the Blacks for a bbq. It was going to be the first time that the babies were going to see all the pack together since they met the first time months ago. Paul and Quil were talking quietly and Paul high-fived Quil. Embry rolled his eyes.

A woman with her breasts half out of her top stopped and leaned in between me and Embry. She went to grab some raspberry sauce. Her perfume didn't hide her arousal.

"I suggest you try the chocolate one very tasty" Embry said winking at me over her shoulder.

"You want to show me how to put it to good use" she asked. Embry chuckled.

"I think you are out of luck sweetheart" Quil said putting his arms around his mate and kissing his neck.

The women sighed and took the chocolate sauce anyway. I turned seven shades of red and chewed my lip. I looked up at Paul who was smirking.

"See you guys later Paul said taking hold of my hand and pushing the trolley with his other hand. I looked back at Quil and Embry who gave me a wink.

"Paul you didn't do what I think you did?" I asked. Paul looked at me and smiled.

"Aren't you glad that your friends are happy again" he asked as he started taking the food out of the trolley.

"I am never going to be able to look them in the eye again" I whined just as Embry and Quil stood behind us in the cue.

"Paul I think you missed something" Quil said throwing something at him. Chuckling Paul put it on the conveyor belt. I looked down and blushed.

"I want to try the raspberry one" I said poking my tongue out at Quil.


	25. Chapter 25

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 25

After picking up the kids we headed over to the Black's. The house had been done up and an extension put on making another room for the family to be comfortable. Jacob's old room was now Chaske's. When we arrived the doms of the pack were around the bbq while Seth and the other imprints were in the kitchen gossiping. Paul said a quick hello and headed out taking Watty with him. I handed Qahai over to Kim who was now 6 months pregnant and hating every minute of it. Although Jared was over the moon that he had gotten her pregnant. Emily was busy helping Seth make salads while they talked.

"Emily is pregnant" Kim whispered. I looked over at Emily who smiled.

"Oh congratulations when are you due" I asked. Sam and Emily had been hold off having kids as Sam would stop phasing once the child was born.

"I am only just 3 months so unlike you I have a long way to go. But I think it is best we don't tell Embry" she said just as Embry walked in the door smelling of raspberries.

"Oh my god Embry your bleeding" Kim gasped standing up

. Seth and I burst out laughing making Qahai get a fright and started crying. Embry went to take her off Kim and I wiped my finger over the sauce and licked it. Kim looked like she was going to throw up.

"Yummy glad that Edward is not here he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you" I giggled.

Embry blushed and hid his face with Qahai. Quil had already slipped out the back to join the others.

"So what were you not going to tell me?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Emily chewed her lip and looked at me I gave a nod. Embry would be more hurt if he was the last to find out and Emily would start showing soon.

"I am pregnant" she whispered. Embry gave a nod and looked away.

"Guess it means that Paul will be beta" he said before handing Qahai back to me and going and helping himself to a beer. Emily looked upset but she didn't say anything else turning back to making the salad.

"So that is sauce" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

Embry just nodded. Kim giggled.

"Jared prefers banana" she said winking at us. Embry choked on his beer and spat it out.

"I so did not want to know that. I am in that guy's head enough" Embry moaned.

Edward and Collin were the last to arrive. Edward was carrying platters of food no doubt made by Esme. Edward looked at me and smiled. No doubt he would have read my thoughts about being engaged. I put my hand to my ear and smiled. Everyone was looking at me but thanks to Edward's quick thinking he put his attention back on to Embry and his sauce. He flew to him and gave an exaggerated breath. His tongue licked the sauce off him. The girls shirked with a mixture and horror and glee. I gave a shudder at the thought of Edwards tongue touching my hot skin. Embry gasped and then thumped Edward laughing. The doms must have wondered what was going on as they came racing in. We all acted as though nothing had happened. Jacob gave a growl and grabbed a plate to start putting the meat on. Then Billy came in with Chaske on his knee. He jumped off and headed straight to me and Qahai.

"Kiss mine" he said. Seth came and picked him up.

"No kissing you have a cold Chaske. You don't want to give Qahai your cold do you now?" Seth asked.

"Qahai Mine kiss" he said trying to fight out of his arms. I pulled back and growled. Billy smiled and nodded.

"Don't go there old man this is my daughter she will pick her future not imprinting because I know that is what you are thinking" Paul said when he came inside after hearing my growl no doubt.

"It is an honour that my grandson has chosen your daughter Paul Lahote" Billy sighed.

"What the fuck! He is 3 years old. He has a father who is alpha and who may never hand the pack to his son" he growled.

I put my hand on his arm. This was not good. Paul would not give his daughter away easily. He was protective of his daughter and already the future alpha and chef of La-Push wanted her for himself.

"I think we will leave. Thanks for the invitation Seth but I would prefer you kept your son away from my daughter" Paul said to an opened mouth Seth.

With that we left. This was going to cause problems but I would support Paul with his decision as my dominant. I will always follow him. After giving the kids a bath and dinner we sat in the lounge. Paul was sitting with his head in his hands. I went and rubbed circles on his back,

"I didn't mean it Brady I love you and the imprinting made me realise it, but I want Qahai to have a normal life and with Chaske she would never have that" he looked up and there were tears threatening to fall.

I had never thought for a second that he didn't want the imprint. I pulled my hand away from him I knelt in front on the floor between his legs.

"Paul Lahote look at me" I growled.

I had never told Paul to do anything. I was supposed to submit not demand. But this was important. Paul looked up not seeming to notice my bending of the roles in our relationship. You may think it was not fair but for us it worked. But we make decisions as a family about the important things and this was one of those times that I needed to say my looks up at me and places his large hand on my cheek. I lean into it and smile.

"Paul I love you with all my heart and I believe in my heart you love me too" Paul nodded.

"I loved you before I imprinted on you. I know it was not the same for you and you had no choice but is it so bad you ended up with me?" I asked.

Paul shook his head and opened his mouth but I quickly put my fingers on his lips and shushed him. I then moved my hand down to his heart where my name was tattooed.

"This means as much to me as this does to you" I said pointing to my claiming mark on my heart.

"You asked me less than 24 hours ago to marry you do you regret that?" I asked. Paul again shook his head.

"So why not let your daughter be with the boy who will love her like no other?" I asked.

Paul sighed. "I have a confession" Paul said.

I gave a frown and Paul blushed. "I fancied the hell out of you for a while but you were too young and I didn't know you were gay. Even after the imprint I didn't know. All I knew was that you were a boy who stole my heart and I was angry that you were so young. When I smelled you in the meadow that day I was couldn't believe my luck. When I watched you strip and enter the water I wanted you so bad but I was not brave enough to show my human self and when you called to me I had to come. You could have ran but you didn't you stayed. I got to know you little by little and wanted to show you my true self. I was weak and scared of you rejecting me" Paul said looking away.

I pulled his eyes to me and smiled. "You fancied me before the imprint?" I asked. Paul smiled.

"I liked you since I was about 15 I didn't know I was gay before I laid eyes on you the first day you walked into school with your little friends. You were so tiny and cute. I kept my eye on you and made sure that no one picked on you" he admitted.

"That is why I am against Chaske wanting Qahai so young. It is not that I don't want her to have what we have. It is the chance for her to find love on her own first" he said smiling sadly.

Okay I totally got that he was being a dad. But we couldn't let this get between us and the rest of the pack. There was a knock at the door and it was Jacob and Seth. I went the jug on and they sat at the table. Seth looked miserable and I waved him over.

"Seth don't let this come between us please we have been friends to long" I said hugging him.

He hugged me back and said Jacob was not happy at what Paul had said and he wanted an apology. I sighed it was not going to be easy as I agreed with Paul. Our daughter had the right to find her own love. Yes she would end up with Chaske if they were destined to be together. When we made drinks we sat at the table with our Alpha.

"I want to first say you can't keep our children apart from each other. We are family and we are a pack. Chaske will be told he can't say that Qahai is his. But none of us can stop how he feels for your daughter even Qahai. Paul believe it or not I am happy that it is your daughter that is destined to be with our son. You two are a good men and together we will keep these two from being nothing more than friends until the time is right" Jacob said.

My chest puffed out. My alpha was proud my daughter was the one his son picked and he was happy about it. I looked at Paul and he nodded and shook hands with Jacob.

Seth let out a squeal making me jump. Paul gave a growl even now he hated people scaring me. Jacob sighed and went to get up.

"So what is happening" I asked.

"Jacob is right we can't keep the kids apart but they are not to be any more than friends until Qahai is 16 or she phases and imprints on him" Paul said.

"Play date" Seth said pulling out his phone and checking days he was free.

"Don't push it" Paul grumbled.

"Oh come on Paul our kids need to interact with others don't you think and I would rather it be with our pack than others we don't know. Plus we still don't know how the hell we are going to explain the kids" I pointed out to him.

I think if it was up to Paul the kids would never leave the house but I was starting to get cabin fever with them. If it was not for my nights patrolling I am sure I would have gone mad by now. Seth and Jacob were never questioned about Chaske but that didn't mean we wouldn't be questioned. We had thought about saying Paul had a one night stand but I wouldn't agree to that. These were my children and if Paul had cheated on me I would certainly not be stuck at home looking after his children. We thought about surrogacy but that was out because even though Paul bought home a decent pay it would not extended to paying for that.

"Tell them the truth" Jacob finally said. We all looked at him as though he had gone mad.

"You know what I am sick of the lies. Seth and Brady went to hell and back to carry our cubs. They need to be given the credit they are due. And lets be honest who the hell is going to believe them. People will come up with their own conclusions. So tell them the truth they can take from it what they like. Come on pup I want to pound you into submission" Jacob said getting up pulling Seth up with him.

Giggling Seth blew me a kiss and trotted out behind Jacob.

"Like anyone can make Seth submit" Paul chuckled.

Getting up he went and turned off the lights and lead me to our room. Not before stopping and checking on the kids who were both fast asleep cuddled up to each other.

"We make beautiful babies" Paul says tucking them in and kissing them lightly. This is the side I loved more than anything the soft loving father and mate.

We heard a howl and Paul told me to ring mum to get her to come look after the kids if Emily or Kim didn't show. Normally I would stay at home but tonight was different we could sense the howl was urgent. Collin was on so we knew Edward would be with him. Quickly kissing me and stripping Paul headed out the door. Ever since we had the cubs the need to protect our lands had increased beyond anything imaginable But I also worried about leaving my children unprotected by a mere human or they would end up having no parents at all. It was all in place of course if anything happened to Paul or I or god forbid both of us. Because if one went the other would shortly follow. If Embry and Quil survived us they would be the ones who brought our children up. If all of us were lost mum and dad would take care of them. Paul's mother and father were not involved with the babies as Paul didn't want them poisoning their minds like they did his. Another howl broke me out of my muse and I picked up the phone to ring mum but she was already at the door saying that they had heard the howl. Taking one last look at my babies I stripped and phased...


	26. Chapter 26

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 26

The moment I phased the unforgettable stench of death hit my mind. The pack were under attack from rouge vampires and a lot of them. We were outnumbered and we were not looking good Edward was in amongst it.

"Brady go home and ring the Cullen's get the elders to make sure everyone is safe". Jacob said going to attack a leech.

Turning around I headed straight to Billy Black. He was waiting on the porch and without slipping on clothes I told him what Jacob had said. I went to turn and phase when Billy called out for me to wait.

"You need to protect the pregnant imprints that is your priority the pack can do without you" he said.

I wanted to argue but he was right someone had to make sure we had our families safe in case no one made it back. I raced to Sam's and lucky Kim was still there.

"We need to get you to Billy ring mum and tell her to bring the babies there I am going to check in with Jacob" I said again not bothering to put on clothes.

Now was not the time to worry about modesty. I phased and even though the pack had destroyed a few leeches more were coming out of what seemed nowhere. I got into Paul's mind he was out for murder his family were in danger and he would not let anyone near them. I focused on Jacob and said what Billy had asked me to do. He sent Seth home to help. He knew Seth wanted to be near Chaske and protect him. We seemed to be pushing them back and I phased to help Kim and Emily get stuff to take to the Blacks.

Mum was there as well as my baby's Kelly and dad. The babies were still thankfully asleep. Kissing them I went out to phase just as Seth phased in and rushed pass to check on Chaske. He would join me in a few minutes to circle the house to keep them safe. By time I got back the Cullen's were now in and we seemed to be winning. I had my focus on any leeches who may happen to slip through the pack but so far all was going well. They didn't seem to have any leader that we could tell and they were mostly new born's meaning they were strong but not great fighters. They just charged in and it was costing them heavily. Seth phased back in and we split up so we could cover a bigger area. I saw Paul take a breather and told him I loved him. With a quick love you back he was back into it. It seemed like hours and yet it was only about 40 minutes since the fight had started.

Then the unthinkable happened Sam lost concentration for a split second and a leech jumped on his back. He had no chance in just that moment fear was in his eyes and then nothing it was black from Sam's mind. The pack at first didn't know and it was Seth's howl that alerted them to Sam. I watched as Jacob got Paul to cover him. Along with Carlisle he went to Sam. Sam had returned to his human form. I watched as Carlisle shook his head and closed Sam's eyes. We had lost a pack brother our beta. The pain from the whole pack was as such that none of us could hold in our pain and howls echoed around the forest of La-Push. The leech who had killed Sam was destroyed by the whole pack then one by one our pack phased out. Jacob telling us to wait for them it was up to him to tell Emily she had lost her husband. Seth and I mourned our loss between the two of us. I knew that the pack would be saying their own goodbyes right now.

We saw the pack walking before us their heads hung and tears unashamedly falling. Jacob was leading them carrying a broken dead Sam in his arms. Seth and I phased and lowered our heads in respect. Jacob laid him on the ground and let us say our goodbyes before he gave him to Emily. Paul came and picked me up and led me away. Embry came and took Seth who was sobbing. Sam had been close to his family and was like a big brother to Seth when he was little. Jacob took a deep breath and went to the house to be greeted by Billy at the door. Emily stepped out and the most painful wail filled the rez as she threw herself at her husband's body. Jacob had fallen to his knees and let her hold him in her arms. No one moved other than Jared who went to Kim to comfort her.

My parents came out holding our babies I stepped forward and took them from them and held them tight. Breathing in their scents. Mum went to Emily and praised her away from Sam's body and took her inside. Paul went to Jacob and took Sam off him. We had to place his body somewhere and call Charlie Swan to make like he had been in an accident. Giving the babies back to my dad we went to the cliffs and walked down and placed him on the sand. It was agreed that he had fallen from the cliffs. Billy had rung Charlie and he was with us shortly after. He asked questions just as the ambulance arrived. Sam was declared dead at the scene and put in a black bag and Jacob would go with him to the coroner and stay with him until he was buried.

We would now have to go and return to the Blacks and help Emily our adopted pack mum with her grieving. The next few days were horrible mum and dad took the babies home with them. Emily's family came to comfort her as well and wanted her to return to her own tribe. The day of Sam's burial the rez hall was not big enough so the funeral was held at the cliffs Sam's favourite spot. Sam was the first of the pack to dive from the cliffs and meant a great deal to us all as we all did the jump not long after we phased. It was kind of an initiation into the pack as we did it straight after having our tattoo done. We took turns at carrying his casket to the cemetery and watched him be lowered into the ground. Jacob spoke of the great man we were burying and the wonderful life he had left to carry on his good name. Emily held her stomach. We had all made sure she ate and took rests as we didn't want to her to lose the baby. She was going to go back with her family but promised to return for the birth of the child so they could be born on the rez and be brought up Quileute. She was promised her house would be waiting for her and that the pack would help her with the child's upbringing. Hugging us one by one she left straight after the first sod of dirt hit the coffin. We returned to the cliff and we all jumped in memory of Samuel Uley. Our pack brother our former alpha and the great man we all loved.

Pack meetings were never the same without Sam there. Nor was the food but that was not what we missed the most we missed Emily's love and compassion. If we had a problem or just wanted help with something we could always know that Emily would be there for us.

Kim and Jared had a baby boy who they named Gavin. He was a bonny boy and he was a happy baby. Jared was very protective of his son but he also decided it was time he left the pack to start ageing with Kim. We had not had any more rogue vamps in the area for the last 4 months and it was always known he would stop phasing. As much as he didn't agree with us being gay he respected us now and wished us the best. We still saw him and Kim of course but he was no longer in the circle of the pack. Often we would see him pushing his son down the road taking him out to show him off.

Jacob would ring Emily at least once a week to make sure she was fine. Finally it was time for her to come home. We had all got stuck in and repainted the house inside and out. Seth Embry and I got the babies room ready. We were all there to greet her. When the car pulled up Jacob was the first to hug her. She was huge and when I say huge I mean huge. I had trouble wrapping my arms around her.

"Welcome home" I whisper kissing her hair.

I closed my eyes and could still smell the scent of Sam on her and it made my eyes water. She would always smell like Sam till the day she dies. She loved the house and I could see the memory's flood back when she walked into the house. We had removed all Sam's things except photos of him. She loved the babies' room and thanked us all repeatedly. She was going to the hospital like Kim to have the baby but would have Carlisle at the birth in case there was a problem with the baby because of a higher temperature. Gavin however did not have the high temp but to be on the safe side she agreed. She insisted that she would be fine alone in the house after Quil and Embry had offered to move in to help. But she would always have a wolf guarding her and her baby just like Sam would have wanted us to. Tomorrow was the unveiling of his grave stone we all pitched in but Emily had picked it herself and we would get to see it tomorrow for the first time.

She kicked us out saying she needed to rest. We promised we would see her tomorrow as we were going to go together after she had been for a check-up with Carlisle. That night Paul and I made love. Since the loss of Sam our love-making had become more tender as though it was the last time we would do it. But tomorrow I wanted to try something different or at least for Paul. I hoped he would give it a chance. Tomorrow would be a long day and I had patrol at 2am till 6am. Snuggling up to my mate I dreamt about a pure black cub and a little white cub playing in our meadow. Sadly the howl from Collin woke me and reluctantly I got up and kissed my still sleeping mate and headed out. Not before checking on the babies. They were now too big to sleep in the same cot but their cots were side by side and they held each other's hands through the bars.

Qahai was almost walking and Watty was just too happy still belly flopping everywhere. Watty however was protective of his little sister and when Chaske came around or we visited the Blacks he would keep a close eye on Chaske and has bitten him a few times when he touched his sister. Qahai on the other hand did not seem to want anything to do with Chaske much to her dad's delight. She was more interested in the toys around her or sitting on her uncle's knees. She was not shy about doing that either. She loved everyone but of course her Uncle Embry was her favourite and would always make a bee line to him if we were all together. Watty was Mr. Independent and loved going outside with his dad in the backpack and working in the yard. He was a real dad's boy Qahai was your typical girl and loved to stay inside nice and clean. I couldn't wait for her to start walking so I could put her in pretty dresses. Mum had already got material to make them and was itching to get on the sewing machine. Kelly was not interested in clothes she was a real tomboy.

Collin kept me company for another hour on patrol since Edward wanted to hunt and he still preferred not to have Collin watch while he fed. Collin had long ago moved in with the Cullen's although they had their own cottage now close to the border. They seemed happy and every now and again Collin would still get down thinking about Casey and the baby. It was not even his child but he still felt the loss. Carlisle had done blood tests before he was buried with his mother. It had made the loss easier for Collin to bare although he would have loved the baby as his own. Because the Cullen's did not age they would normally have moved on. But thanks to Alice they wore makeup to make them look like they were ageing even Edward was ageing to make it easier for him in Forks only when in La-Push did we see the true Edward. But the Cullen's would eventually have to move on. The pack would keep phasing as long as they stayed in Forks.

Just as I walked through the door I heard the babies babbling to each other and their dad snoring still. I left them to it and had a shower before waking Paul up and crawling into bed for a few hours' sleep. Paul left me to sleep until just before lunch time and woke because of a dribbling Watty. He gave a squeal when I picked him up and throwing him in the air. The kids were dressed in their best clothes so they must have been fed already. Paul was dressed as well, looking handsome as always in his suit pants and shirt. The jacket would not go on until we got to the cemetery. It was just too hot otherwise. Since it was a rare sunny day we would walk the kids in their backpacks. Over the months we had been out more and of course the question of parentage came up. We did like Jacob said, we told them I was their daddy and Paul their dad. They knew they would never get the truth. Or so they thought. As a joke I was called mum by Paul once. He didn't get any sex for 2 days and ever since he has never made the comment again. I never admitted to Paul that it was killing me just as much as him not making love. I intended to keep it that way as it was a great back up when I wanted something going my way.

Seth and Jacob must have thought the same thing as they were just coming out with Chaske and Billy when we were walking past. Chaske ran to me and grabbed hold of my hand since I had Qahai on my back. He was pretty good with her now although he still had to be reminded from time to time that she was not his. He was tall for his age and big build but he was still cute. Quil and Embry soon join us and together we all walked towards Emily's where she was with her family. This time her brother Nathan was with them. He had been away overseas and could not be contacted when Sam had died. Like Emily, he was kind and very good with the kids. He was going to stay in La-Push for a while after the unveiling. Since Emily was so large with child she went with her parents to the cemetery in the car while Nathan walked with us. He and Paul got on well the minute they were introduced and me, Seth, and Embry lagged behind to admire the view of our imprints butts. Edward chuckled when they caught up and stayed with us as Collin went up to the dominants.

"Did you know that Nathan is gay?" Edward asked.

We all shook our head and started checking him out. Not sexually, of course, but we had all failed to miss him batting for the same side. "He doesn't fancy one of our mates does he?" Seth growled.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Why the hell not look at them? They are fucking perfect" I giggled. Jacob turned and gave us a warning look but winked at us. We caught up to our mates and walked the rest of the way in silence.

The grave stone was beautiful and had a photo of Sam's wolf on it. In Quileute it had 'PROTECTOR OF THE TRIBE.' It was something that only a Quileute would understand. Nathan asked what it meant and we spent the rest of the afternoon telling him about the pack as he was staying with Emily it would be hard to explain if he saw a giant wolf walking around the house without wanting to get a gun and shoot it. He said he knew we were something special and promised to keep our secret he was the first person outside the tribe or Cullen that knew our secret.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N CONGRATULATIONS TO MY FRIEND ANT1GON3 FOR GETTING 2ND PLACE IN THE NON CANNON AWARDS FOR BEST POLY (THREESOME).**

**ALSO TO SIMPLYMATT WHO TOOK OUT 2 1ST'S AS WELL FOR BEST LEMON AND BEST SLASH**

**Pools of Silver **

Chapter 27

Watty was very quiet that afternoon and was grizzly all night. So much for me and Paul getting it on but our son came first. We wondered if he was coming down with something and called Carlisle who said we could take him over first thing in the morning unless we got worried in the night he would be back from hunting in a few hours. We managed to finally get him to sleep after I had phased and curled up on the floor with him. It was not something we normally did but it was our last idea. Soon he was fast asleep and that was where I stayed all night Paul went to bed and got some sleep as he had work the following day. Watty was still playing up the next day but seemed healthy to us so kept him at home. Mid-morning I got a call to say that Embry had gone on heat again. He and Quil had disappeared to an undisclosed area. All we could do was wait for news when they returned. Seth and I worried that Embry was not ready to mate again but hoping at the same time he would conceive and carry full term. They so desperately wanted to be parents. The following day I was feeling weird and put it down to being tired as I had to sleep in wolf form again to get Watty to sleep. However, I couldn't have been more wrong. I went into heat as well. I rung mum and she came and promised to stay with the children while Paul and I went away. It was not safe to stay in the area.

Paul was in more control of his wolf and we were more prepared. I packed a bag and took lube with us. Only once did his wolf take control and luckily I managed to lube myself up in time for his harsh entry. I was pregnant 2 days later and we headed home. I hoped to god I would only have one this time. I loved my kids but 2 under 2 was bad enough. I went to my old den and was told that no one had heard from Quil and Embry as yet. Paul went home to check the kids and brought them out to see me. I missed my babies but there was nothing I could do. On the 5th day of Embry going into heat they returned and Embry found a den not far from mine. It was nice to have company 24/7 and he said he was feeling much better this time around.

Emily went into labour and had a baby boy weighing nearly 11 pounds. He carried his dad's name Samuel and was a spitting image of his dad. Paul would bring the kids out when it was warm enough and they would both come cuddle up to me. Watty would cuddle up to Embry while Qahai with me. It broke my heart every time they left to go home as Watty would make a fuss and wanted to stay with daddy. Embry was holding on and got half way through the pregnancy when he started bleeding but with rest he soon settled down and the cubs were safe. I would guess that he was carrying more than twins. He was huge and he was so happy it was contagious.

I went in to labour and Paul and I were the proud fathers of another son. He was pure white, pink nose and had blue eyes like his sister. Paul got to name our son and he chose River Kwoli (meaning wolf). By his scent I knew straight away he was a submissive like me. Paul didn't care as long as he was healthy he would protect him just like he does his other children. I prayed to god that he would not need to phase and find a good man to love him. I wouldn't let Paul bring the children to see him until he was stronger but that meant the only way I saw my children was in Paul's thoughts. I missed Qahai taking her first steps but was glad Paul was there to see it.

In the middle of the following night my thoughts and pain were with Embry as he went into labour. Quil was pacing outside the den like any new father-to-be would. Embry's wolf had taken over and I could do nothing but watch. The first cub born was healthy and it was soon followed by another boy. The last to be born however took a long time and when it finally came out it was not breathing. After 5 minutes however it took a gulp of air in. He had gotten his family. He was worn out but he was a good mama wolf and had all three cleaned and feeding in no time. Quil was so excited he charged into the den almost standing on the eldest until Embry put his body in the way to protect him. Jacob had arrived when he had heard the news of Embry being in labour and pulled Quil out and got him to settle down. Embry tutted but giggled at his mates excitement. Once Jacob was satisfied that Quil was calm he allowed him to pop his head into meet his instant family.

No surprise the eldest was named Quil Junior. Their second son was named Conner and their daughter was called Tilly after Embry's grandmother. The day River was ready to venture outside I asked Jacob to let it just be my family. Jacob agreed and we would introduce him to the pack the following day. What we were not expecting was our children to phase as soon as they saw their little brother. Shock was an understatement but I was so happy I could keep my family together. The kids didn't seem fazed by it and took it all in stride. They were still little pups although about the size of a normal wolf cub and cute as ever. Although Watty had loud thoughts and had to be told repeatedly to use his inside voice. He frowned thinking we were mad since he was out in the middle of nowhere but did his best to keep his inner voice quiet. Watty trotted over to Embry's den and peeped inside. The moment it happened we all felt it. Our eldest son had formed a bond with Lilly. Quil was exactly like Paul was and not happy that his little girl was already spoken for but since she had bonded back it would seem none of us had a choice but to let them be happy. It was NOT an imprint, that would come when they got older no doubt. Embry and I thought it was awesome as we were going to be a real family by marriage one day. Collin was out patrolling that night and his thoughts went to Casey and the child. Being mated with a vampire meant that he would never be a father but I told him he could adopt. He sighed and said that it would be heart breaking to see their child grow old and die so they decided that it was not an option for them.

So my family all stayed together. Paul would head home to work but the kids loved being with me and their tiny brother. Tomorrow the pack would met all the cubs. Jacob was going to bring Chaske and see if he would phase. It was hopeful for him that he did. Not so much for Paul but kept that hidden from Jacob. Gavin would be brought if it was okay with Jared and Kim. It was Sam Junior that was in question. He was so small and not even fully aware but we knew Sam would wish to try, so he could be with his pack. But it was Emily who would make that call. I had a feeling I knew who my little one would end up with. Trying to get Watty to come sleep in the den with me and the others was hard but finally we pulled him away from Lilly.

River was first out and after having fed he was ready to play. That was until he saw the pack standing back. He gave a whine and raced to go back in the den. Chuckling Paul grabbed by the sruff of his neck and walked him closer to the pack and laid down with him between his legs for assurance. Of course my twins were straight to their uncles knowing who was who. Jacob had not arrived yet so we all waited. Watty was ordered to stay with me while Lilly and her brothers meet their uncles. He gave a whine but sunk to the ground and watched for her to come out. Finally Embry came out with Quil junior under his legs. He was a brave cub and held his head high. Everyone gave an awe making him hide behind his name sake. Next to come out was Conner who was stunning and I could tell by his scent, a submissive. Right on his tail was Lilly she only had eyes for Watty and wobbled her way over to him. Once she got there she laid her head on his paw. Watty licked her head and gave a satisfied sigh. We heard the Black family coming towards us in human except Jacob who was in wolf. He was the first one to come though the clearing. Seth was holding Chaske and Jared was holding Gavin and much to my surprise it was Nathan, not Emily, with Sam Junior. The little cubs all raced to their parents except Lilly who stuck by Watty. He was licking her in comfort. Seth placed Chaske on the ground and he took in his surroundings.

In a blink of an eye he phased and headed straight for us where Qahai was standing next to Paul. I could hear him growl at Chaske and I gave him a warning look. Sighing he nudged Qahai forward. She took one look at Chaske and gave a yip and ran to him. They tumbled into each other and rolled around in the grass. Chaske sounded smug with his thoughts until he looked at his feet and gave a whine. Seth phased and went to comfort him. In all the excitement he had not noticed he had phased.

"Not so tough now" Paul thought to himself.

Although I could hear it. We had learnt to have private conversations if we wanted to in wolf just like blocking our thoughts. I gave a barky chuckle but no one was taking any notice of me. Gavin sat on the grass with his dad and watched. It didn't look like he was going to phase. Nathan had kept Sam Junior in his arms and was asleep so he would not phase today either by the looks of it.

Embry and Quil stepped forward as did I with our cubs to present to Jacob. River being the oldest cub was to go first. Bravely he walked to Jacob and bared his neck. Without hesitation Jacob nipped his neck and he was part of our pack. Little River howled in pain making Jacob feel guilty and started licking his neck. Then the other little cubs started howling. Gavin phased and Sam Junior started crying being woken by all the noise. Jared quickly phased and tried to settle his son. Nathan shouted and we all looked up to see he was holding a little cub in his arms. Sam had phased into a pure black wolf just like his dad. Collin phased and quickly went to take him off Nathan who was shaking with shock. He gentle put him on the ground and phased picking him up in his mouth to bring him to the rest of the pack. He cried and when Paul put him down River stopped crying and crawled on his tummy to him and rolled over. Why was I not surprised that those two would take to each other. They were the cubs in my dream, I really should listen to my dreams. Sam Junior was so sweet and unco it was funny. Collin came and started helping him get on his little paws and soon he was strutting around with the other cubs. Gavin and Chaske where in too by this time.

The cubs sizes varied starting with Chaske being the biggest by quite a bit. Then came the twins although Watty was slightly bigger than his sister. Chaske and Watty were rough and tumbling. I had a feeling that would become a common thing. Gavin was next and he was just like his father although he had a star between his ears. He was also more chilled than any of the others. Sam Junior was next in size but not much bigger than the other new cubs. He stuck by Collin who was happy to keep him close to him. Quil junior was the next in size and he was curious about Nathan, the only human among us. He went and sat on his knee and soon curled up and went to sleep. Nathan stroking him gently as he watched the others. Conner seemed a loner and kept by Embry although was keeping an eye on the rest of the cubs as his little tail wagging. Lilly and Quhai were looking in a puddle at their reflection in it.

We all sat and enjoyed the sight before us. This was how a pack should be, relaxed and carefree. Soon however the cubs began to tire or get hungry. I laid down for River to feed and so did Embry for his cubs. Little Sam whined and we could hear his little tummy rumble. It was Collin who asked the question.

"How do we get them to phase back?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing also those who favour and alerted **

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 28

Bloody hell we had all forgotten that this would be hard. It was going to be impossible for us to get little Sam to phase back as he was so young and couldn't understand us. Cubs phased for their first time when they were ready to. But he was born human meaning his wolf should probably not be here yet. The same with Gavin who was also too young to have any chance of understanding. This was the first time there was complete silence within the packs mind. Other than the cubs but there were just sweet pictures. Little Sam's tummy rumbled breaking us out of our shock.

"Bring him here and see if he will nurse off me" I said knowing I had enough milk as I only had River to feed. Collin picked him up and brought him to me and instantly he began to suckle. Gavin seemed to get the idea and crept towards me I nudged him forward with my snout and soon he too was suckling at my teats. I closed my eyes and rested I had a feeling that I was going to be a cub-sitter for a while and just grateful I had enough to feed the orphaned cubs.

Jared was freaking out the most as Kim had not wanted Jared to bring Gavin just yet but relented in the end with help from Jacob as well as Jared. Collin stood over me while I fed the cubs and normally I would feel uncomfortable with a dominant so close but I knew he felt the need to watch over little Sam. The others continued talking but my job was to look after these cubs and while they were talking I was washing them and making sure they were feeding properly. Jared was pacing back and forth not helping anyone. Nathan in the end growled at him which made me giggle he was a mere human yet he dared to growl at a horse size wolf.

Jacob and Paul were trying to get the older cubs to phase to human and thankfully the twins did as they were told and phased. Both naked as the day they were born. Nathan quickly took his shirt off and wrapped them both up. Paul phased and took them from him giving them his body heat. Chaske was still in wolf and was playing up but with a firm growl from his alpha he phased and Seth quickly phased and cuddled him. It was painful to phase for a while and couldn't imagine what it felt like to them. Hopefully they would stay human now until a bit older. My tiny cubs were now fed and on top of each other sleeping. They were just dreaming little cute rainbow colours as well as Embry's 3 little ones. I loved when they slept it was nice just to watch the colours and imagined that this was what it was like if I took the drug speed like they did in the seventies.

There was no way of getting the cubs to change now as they were full of warm milk and they would sleep for hours. It was decided that Jacob would go and explained what was happening with the cubs to their mothers. Paul came and kissed me and said he would return once he had the twins settled at my mum's. Nathan went with Paul and Jacob while Jared and the others stayed with me and Embry. Quil volunteered to go patrol as his cubs were sleeping and protected by the pack here. I had a feeling that Collin would not want to leave and neither would Jared. River and little Sam were cuddled together and their fur was so different that they looked beautiful laying together their tangled limps getting lost within each others.

A few hours later Jacob returned and said that Jared was in so much shit when he got home he was glad he wasn't him. But seriously as long as Jared promised to come home with the cub in the morning after his first feed she would consider forgiving Jared and Jacob. Emily did not take the news well at all and Jacob said that she was a mess. She couldn't lose both Sams. Jacob showed us her breaking down and Nathan having to give her some sleeping tablets he found in the cupboard. Nathan would bring her out tomorrow to see that her son was alive and well. He was just a wolf.

That night the cubs slept in the den with me and Jared stayed while Collin went and patrolled. Paul came back and said that mum had the kids and they didn't seem traumatized by the day's events. Normally we would have talked for hours but Paul decided that he would go home and get some sleep and do the patrol for Jared who would not leave his son even though I had him in the den with me. He did not say a lot and soon I drifted off to sleep knowing that all three cubs were fed and happy.

First thing in the morning Jared picked up Gavin and took him home to see his mother. I knew he would be back for another feed in a few hours time. Nathan turned up with Emily who sat on the grass and cried holding her baby while he licked her face. That was until Collin came with Edward to meet the new cubs. Sam jumped off Emily's knee and went to his Uncle Collin nipping at his feet. Laughing Collin moved away and phased. Emily asked if Collin had imprinted and Edward assured her that he had not that he was just a favourite uncle to little Sam. Sighing Emily nodded and came and played with River who was watching from the side lines. Nathan had gone and sat with Embry who was watching his cubs play in the long grass. We started talking about the cubs and Edward was translating for us to Emily and Nathan.

Emily resigned to the fact that her son would remain a cub until which time he was either ready to phase like the others or he would phase when he understood how to think of his human self. I promised that if it was after River phased I would still nurse him until the time he did phase. She asked to come every day and of course no one would deny her the right to her son. She would come to us rather than someone having to bring him home. As it would be less time for her to spend with him as it was a few hours still between feds. Jared came back with a hungry Gavin and said that Kim would do the same tomorrow but she wanted him at home with her for today so she could see him privately. I told Jared the same as I had told Emily about keeping them fed till they had phased back to human.

Paul came and brought the kids with him who instantly phased and rushed to play with the cubs. Gavin had only had a few sucks before he was more interested in playing. And so the weeks went by and I was kept busy sometimes I regretted having two extra cubs to feed but they were my nephews and I loved them. Nathan came with Emily everyday but I had this vibe that something was going on with him but couldn't put my finger on it. It was one rainy day when we were stuck inside the den and other than the pack themselves we had no visitors. Nathan turned up and sat outside and talked to us both saying that he had a weird feeling in his gut that something was going to happen. This put me and Embry on edge and Collin who was out patrolling seemed to pick up his pace checking the line. However nothing seem to come of it and all was normal.

Gavin phased and was when Kim was visiting. With a quick thanks she took her son home. I grieved for the loss of him. He had become a part of me just like my own children. It brought hope to Emily that little Sam was next. However it was Embry's three that phased first. Like in the book each cub is different and my son did not seem to be in a hurry. So here we were just the three of us Nathan didn't visit so much now and with Embry gone home I was lonely. Who was ever patrolling was my life line to the outside world. The twins had caught a cold and were staying home with Paul.

God my mate I missed so much I wanted to get laid so bad. I was getting frustrated and needed a change. I did what anyone would do. Or so I kept telling myself. I threw a massive tantrum. I had had enough. I growled at the cubs and stormed out of the den and just walked away. They would be fine I could see them in my mind and they were sleeping. I found a herd of elk and caught one and started eating. It was then that I smelled a vampire I gave a howl and headed to the den only to find it empty. They had stolen the cubs while they were sleeping. I went into wolf mode and started tracking my cubs. The pack phased in and saw what had happened it was Paul who I could not even think of trying to listen too. I blocked them out and followed the scent.

I was at the Canadian border and knew that I had lost the scent. I crumpled to the ground and howled for the loss of my cubs. Paul had stayed silent and I had no idea where he was. The rest of the pack had split up trying to pick up the scent again. I would never forgive myself for what I had done it was wrong and selfish of me. I had missed my mate and put my thoughts to him rather than keeping my cubs safe. Seth came and curled up beside me and let me cry into his fur no one was blaming me but myself and probably Paul. After resting I got up and continued following a non existant scent. Seth kept close but he had no scent either. Jacob tried to make us return home but it was my cub and I needed to find him as well as Sam. How was I going to tell Emily I did not keep my promise. Jacob sent Quil home to protect the tribe and told him to get Jared to patrol as well. For all we knew this was a plan to attack an unprotected tribe.

3 days and we had not found anything I had not slept and only rested briefly. I still had not had any thoughts from Paul and knew that this could break us. Seth returned home to cover with Jared while Quil came to join the hunt. I was beginning to lose hope when the scent of River hit Paul's nose. We all turned into his direction and started following him. I didn't care that I had no food in my stomach I was running on adrenaline now. I could smell River and little Sam with my own nose. I was closer than any of the others. Suddenly I started falling I landed with a thud at the bottom of a deep pit. My leg was broken for sure and I tried climbing out but there was no way I could. I could smell vampire and looked up and saw red eyes staring down at me. One was holding my son in his arms waving him over the hole. Suddenly he let him go and I watch with horror as my son fall to what would be certain death.


	29. Chapter 29

**Pools of Silver **

Chapter 29

Everything moved in slow motion as I watched my son fall. I could do nothing as my wolf was not going to allow me to phase. There was a flash and suddenly my son was floating in mid-air his body wriggling trying to move. I stared as I could not see how this was happening. I reached up and took him in my front teeth and gently put him down. He was near death of starvation. I looked up and saw no one. Then little Sam came floating down as though on a pillow. I quickly grabbed him as well and as much as I felt the need to protect them they needed feeding. I laid down and tried to get them to suckle from me. I was shouting at my pack to get them to come to me but I heard no thoughts of my pack brothers and that scared me. Keeping alert I watched above while cleaning the stench off the cubs. The taste of death was not pleasant to taste but I had to get it off the cubs.

"Brady can you hear me" I heard a voice I had missed for days I looked up and saw Paul standing naked in his human form. He was being held by a vampire around the neck. I gave a whine. "

I love you never forget that. None of this was your fault" with that he was gone from view I gave a whine but nothing came.

River and little Sam suddenly phased. This was all I needed I had two naked children and it was cold. If I changed to my human form I would not be able to keep them warm or protect them like I could in wolf. I had no choice but to curl my body around them and pray that someone would make contact soon. If any of my pack was still alive. The babies where getting cold on the damp dirt ground there was nothing more I could do. I howled but got no response from anyone. If I moved the babies would surely freeze from the cold.

It was a long night the babies were cold and hungry I was hungry and scared. I had lost my mate I couldn't sense him anywhere.

I kept saying "silver" like a mantra.

Paul said it was my safe word and I wanted to feel safe for him to come get me out of here. By morning the babies were cold and hungry I had to get out of here and fast. I risked phasing as far away from them as possible. Picking them up I held them to me and started walking back and forth trying to settle them but they needed food. I had tried to get them to suckle on me while still in wolf but they wouldn't do it. I could hear voices and by the sounds of it hunters getting closer. I yelled for help and kept yelling above the cries of the babies to get their attention. Finally someone looked down the hole.

"Jesus Jed come look at this would you" the guy said.

"Please help me the children are cold and hungry" I yelled.

I heard them trying to think of the best way to get me out and I saw a rope drop down. I stood back as a guy decended down to us. He took off his jacket and draped it over me and the babies. He had come prepared and bought a blanket which we made into a swaddle to wrap around the babies and tie them to me. With the last of my energy I climbed up the rope and was greeted by two men who quickly took their jackets off and wrapped my babies in them. I slipped the other jacket around my waist to hide my cock.

The moment they had Jed out of the hole the questions started. I had to think fast and with lack of food I could not think straight. I went to say I could not remember anything when Nathan came through the trees. I ran to his arms and sobbed while he told the men that he was my brother and I had got lost from our camp site. He thanked them and took the babies off them saying he would get the jackets back to them as soon as we made it home. The men offered to walk us back but Nathan said that we had a car only a few miles away if they cared to walk with us he would put the babies in blankets. The men followed us. I held tightly to River as he carried little Sam. Nathan had not being lying. He did in fact have his car and soon we were in the car with the heater on full blast and heading towards La-Push. I told him to go to the Cullen's so Carlisle could check the babies were fine. I slipped into darkness.

When I woke we were pulling up to the Cullen's Carlisle was there to greet us and took both boys inside for a check up. Esme, bless her, had bottles ready and food for me. I wanted to eat but the smell just made me want to vomit so I tried to find out what had happened. It didn't sound good. The pack had taken off and the Cullen's were alone except for Seth and Embry who were left to patrol. But why couldn't I hear their thoughts. I was about to ask when Embry ran in with Emily right behind him. She took her son off Carlisle and continued to give him his bottle. Tears streaming down her face. I kept saying sorry but she would not look up at me. Embry pulled me down to sit with him.

"Why can't I hear any of you and where are the others" I asked before he could open his mouth. Embry shook his head.

"We don't know we can hear everyone else we think you are out of the pack" he sighed.

I let the tears run down my face. Of course I was out of the pack I had done the unthinkable and left the cubs unprotected.

"No one blames you Brady I swear Jacob didn't kick you out.

We don't understand and we are trying to track the leeches who took Paul" he said whipping the tears that would not stop falling. Paul, my mate, my lover, my imprint. I jumped up.

"I have to find him. Where is the pack and what about my kids? Has mum got them?" I asked.

Someone handed me some shorts and I slipped them on.

"The kids are fine. Your mum is looking after them. Brady, you have to stay here. Jacob doesn't want you out there alone. You are a rouge wolf and being a submissive you would be unprotected" Embry said.

"And what about Paul he is with leeches and you expect me to sit here and wait? Not going to happen! Please take River to mum's" with that I headed to the door without a backwards glance.

Nathan followed me out as did Jasper and Emmett. "We are coming with you" Nathan said. I shook my head and kept walking.

"Jasper this pup is really starting to annoy me. The sooner he phases the quieter it would be" Emmett chuckled.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turn to face them. All three stood there as though butter wouldn't melt in my mouth.

"I have no pack, I have no mate, and I will be the target of dom's in any area I may pass through. You are not coming with me! Nathan, you are human and will slow me down. Jasper and Emmett I won't let you leave your mates. I will be going by myself" I said feeling myself swaying so grabbed the nearest tree and lent against it taking in deep breaths waiting for the dizziness to pass.

Jasper came towards me and caught me just as my legs gave way.

"You are not going anywhere until you have rested and eaten" he said picking me up bridal style.

I would have protested but I didn't have the energy. I felt a prick in my arm and then nothing. When I woke it was dark and the smell of food made me shake myself awake. I saw a bathroom door and made to go shower and get ready to leave. I couldn't believe they had let me waste time sleeping. I decided to shower to wake me up and stood under the water and let the tears fall once more. The pain of being away from my mate was getting to me. Fresh cloths were laying on the bed when I finally got out and dried myself. I went down to see that Emmett and Jasper were dressed for a trip as well as Nathan. Esme made me sit down and I made myself force food down my throat even though it tasted like cardboard. That done, I got up to leave and Emmett, Jasper, and Nathan followed. I left them to it and they could do what they liked. I stripped and phased before taking off without a backwards glance. I headed towards La-Push. I would lose them there as only Edward had permission to cross the border.

How wrong I was. They did not stop. I could not leave without seeing my children. So I phased and walked into my childhood home. Mum rushed to me and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her quickly and went to find my kids. Watty came running towards me and threw his arms around me when I picked him up. I had missed his first human steps and cried as he called me daddy over and over again. Qahai stepped up and hugged my leg and I bent to pick her up and cradled both my babies. The Cullen's remained outside to give me privacy and respect to my family. I had to pry them away from me and kissed them. I needed to go and find their dad.

Their cries as I said goodbye broke my heart but if I didn't find my mate they would not have either of us. Without Paul I would not survive. I ran and phased before I hit the tree line and let out a howl. Seth soon joined us and since we couldn't talk while I was in was in wolf, I couldn't communicate without phasing. I would have just continued but I could not say goodbye to my best friend, my pack sister. He phased and we held each other tight I promised to take care and be home as soon as I could. He gave me the direction of where the rest of the pack was. They had no luck so far in locating Paul but were not giving up. With a last kiss I phased and headed to find my mate. I heard my pack sisters howling their farewells. Nathan was on Emmett's back and he let out a howl of joy as the speed picked up. Soon we were out of the Washington area and through Canada. We only stopped to eat and drink for the first two days. But Nathan was about to drop and Emmett and Jasper needed to hunt. I relented and stopped and rested. Giving the Cullen's a few hours and keeping Nathan safe. Once I laid down the tiredness hit me and closed my eyes.

"Squirt I love you I always have and always will" Paul's voice said.

"I love you too I am coming tell me where you are" I whispered.

"Look deep within you squirt and you will find me" Paul said and then with a sigh he was gone.

I opened my eyes and knew it was not a dream I could hear my mate and he was calling to me. I just had to look deep within me. What the hell did that mean? Nathan was already asleep using me as a pillow. I wanted to get moving but would not be stupid again and forget about others. I sighed and closed my eyes and dreamt of my meadow and my mate.

I jumped up making Nathan hit the ground with a thud and he sprang up rubbing his head.

"What the fuck dude?" he grumbled seeing everything was fine.

I knew where my mate was and I had to get to him. I lowered myself making him get on my back.

"What about the Cullens?" he asked. I shook my head and started heading to my mate. It was not long before Emmett and Jasper caught up. Jasper told Nathan he had felt my mood change and came back only to find we had gone. Emmett grabbed my tail to make me stop. I gave a growl but laid down to let Nathan off. I trotted away and phased.

"The meadow! He is at my meadow. I know he is. We have to go home" I said. Emmett came up to me and shook his head.

"We have checked there Brady I'm sorry." He says looking anywhere but at me.

"I know where to find my mate I just had to look inside me now are you coming or what" I said turning to leave.

"Hold up let me contact Edward" Jasper said taking out his phone. I nodded and fidgeted on the spot wanting to change but if I was right and I knew I was the pack needed to come home. He talked so fast I couldn't understand him when suddenly he handed me the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Brady this is Jacob are you sure because, if you are, we need to get back and protect the tribe" he said.

"I'm sure" I whispered.

"We are about 3 hours run from you and we need you to stay where you are. No running off by yourself is that understood?" he said. I went to protest.

"Brady you are no good to anyone. You need to rest. We will leave the moment we get there. Now rest and I will see you soon" Jacob said hanging up.

He had used his alpha voice and even though I couldn't hear them in wolf he still seemed to have the alpha power over me. Emmett was relaying this all back to Nathan who sighed. I decided to phase to wolf and get the sleep I needed. Jacob was right I couldn't do anything like this. Nathan again used me as a pillow and I wrapped myself around him and soon let darkness take over.

I woke with a start and there stood my alpha and pack. I still could not hear their thoughts but seeing them made me feel protected and I knew they had my back. Jacob phased and came and held me in his arms while I sobbed.

"The Cullens left in Forks were now doing patrols around La-Push with Embry and Seth they were ordered to stay away from the meadow." Nathan was confused on how I knew where my mate was.

"Power of an Imprint" was all Jacob said giving me a quick kiss on the head and we phased.

I ran in my usual place within the pack at the back but I was okay there. I could feel myself getting weaker and didn't want to slow the pack down. We were half way home when everyone stopped to take a drink I bent down and my legs collapsed under me. I struggled to get up my body was letting me down. I gave a whine Jacob phased and told me to phase. I phased and was scooped up in big strong cold arms. I closed my eyes and let my body rest against the hard cold body of Emmett. I opened my eyes. It was dawn and I felt much better because the area looked familiar. Emmett looked down on me and winked but kept running. I saw my pack in front of me and their pace had not slowed down.

We ran for another few hours when the pack started phasing one by one slipping on their shorts. Emmett put me down and I slipped on some shorts that Nathan had given me. We were only an hour away from the meadow and wondered why we stopped.

"Edward I want you to get as close to the meadow as you can undetected and see what you can pick up. Collin go with him just in case. Jared" my head moved and I spotted Jared standing there. He gave a wink and turned his attention back to Jacob.

"I want you to go and protect the rez with Embry and Seth. Quil you me and Brady are going to go to the meadow once we hear what they have planned. It is going to be midday soon and they will not want to fight in the open if they can help it because it is sunny."Jacob ordered.

"Like they would care when it comes to fighting" Jasper said.

"I still think we can use it to our advantage" Jacob said.

Everyone agreed and phased and took off. Emmett was going to take Nathan to the meadow and use him as human bait to try get the leeches to come out and try to take his feed. Jasper would be back and would jump in if needed.

I phased and started heading towards my mate. My heart grew lighter the closer I got. I could actually sense him. We stood down wind and Edward informed us that Paul was there with a coven of 9 vampires they were in a cave under the waterfall. The only way in was swimming something we couldn't do in wolf form. We had to hope they were hungry enough to come out to feed once they smelled Nathan. Edward assured Jacob that at least some would as they had not fed in a while. Edward went to join Jasper and left us to come up with a plan. We needed to get Paul out but we had to be careful as phasing was not an option. The leeches were hungrier than Edward thought as all but 2 came out at the scent of Nathan. Collin was going to help the Cullens while we went to Paul.

Once they were distracted, we ran to the water fall and phased mid-air and swam to the cave. The leeches with Paul were looking worried and scared as soon as we hit the surface. My eyes went straight to my mate. He looked up his eyes red.

**a/n Sorry not what you wanted I know but promise tomorrow :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N thanks for reading and reviewing only 3 chapters to go.**

**Pools of Silver **

Chapter 30

Jacob and Quil were out and phased in a heartbeat the vampires went straight into defence mode. The leeches were dead in seconds and they were already ripping them apart. I could hear them outside and it sounded like they had it under control. I jumped out and went to Paul who lowered his eyes I saw a metal collar around his neck. I tried to rip it off but nothing I did would make it even move. Paul grabbed my arm making me gasp. I looked down at him and he shook his head.

"It won't come off I can't phase with it on. I can feel my wolf dying I'm sorry I couldn't protect you squirt" he sobbed.

Tears running down his face from his blood-shot eyes, they were as red as a vampire's. I knelt in front of him and made him look at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Paul this is my fault I should never of left the cubs. I let you, the pack, Emily, and myself down" I said kissing him. I sighed with his touch. Jacob came over and looked at the collar and tried to rip it off but nothing.

"Come on we have bolt cutters at my place we will get this off in a second" he said grabbing Paul under the arm.

Paul was weak and couldn't stand on his own. Jacob quickly and tenderly picked him up as everything about Paul shouted painful. Paul groaned and his head fell back as he went unconscious.

"Damn, see if you can find another way out Quil. He is never going to go through the water" Jacob said sitting down and cradling my mate.

I tenderly stroked his hair and begin singing a song to him about love. Quil came back and showed us a tunnel leading out of the other side of the tunnel. I followed behind until we got outside and asked Jacob to hand me Paul. Jacob shook his head and said he would but I was still weak. I sighed, he was right I was weak at the moment. We started running back to the Blacks. The whole pack was there. Jacob laid him down on the couch and Edward raced in with bolt cutters. The whole time Paul had not stirred. The bolt cutters broke like they were twigs. This metal was like none known to any of us. We had to get it off him because it was killing his wolf and I knew that Paul would not want to lose his wolf yet. But if he did I would let mine go and age with my mate.

"Brady don't even go there we will find something to remove the collar" Edward said patting my shoulder.

My mum came rushing in with the family in toe. She pulled me into a hug and handed me River. I finally got to look at my son properly for the first time. He was a mini me. I wiped the tears away and smiled turning I knelt down and laid him on his dad's chest. Paul's arm came up and wrapped around him he slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at our son. His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep I went to take River off him but Paul's arm tightened around him. Qahai and Watty came to my side and I hugged them and they looked at their dad. Carlisle came and gave him a IV line to hydrate him. He looked at his collar and sighed

"I don't like the look of this it is old magic" he pulled out his phone and walked out.

"So what now do we know, who has done this, and why" Embry asked walking in with his children. We all looked at Edward if anyone knew what was going on in Carlisle's head he would.

It would seem that it is not vampires. They are just being used. Another pack has done this and he think's it maybe the one that tried to get Brady" Edward said sitting down and looking closely at the collar. Nathan came and looked at it close up and sighed.

"He is right it is old magic. I have heard of it but never seen it before. I think I can break the curse but I will need to be left alone with Paul somewhere where I will not be disturbed. I will also need some herbs. If I gave you a list do you think you could collect them for me?" he asked looking at no one in particular.

Seth quickly volunteered and got pen and paper for Nathan to write them down so he would remember them. I sat down at the head of my mate and stroked his hair.

"I am so sorry Paul if only I had been a good mama wolf you wouldn't be like this and we would all be safe" I said crying. Nathan patted my shoulder.

"They would have just found another way of getting back at the pack Brady" he said.

Now let's get him away from here so I can start preparing." Nathan said

It was decided that they would go over to mine and Paul's house. The children had stayed with my parents and I would stay there with them until we could return was wanting to watch Nathan do his thing but Nathan said it had to be just him and one other with a heartbeat. I wanted to be that person but he said it was going to be one with a pure heart. We all looked at each other. Lets face it we were all good men but pure of heart? Yeah nah. Nathan stood up and walked to Embry he took Conner out of his hands.

"I will return him unharmed but he is the one who will help me through this" he said.

Quil went to protest but Embry put his hand on his arm.

"He promised to bring him back safe I trust him with our son . If I am not mistaken, I believe that this two have a connection. Am I right?" Embry asked Nathan.

Nathan looked down at Conner. He is my life and this is my reason for being here. I will be whatever he wants me to be. I am not who you have all been led to believe I am. My name is Ohcumwhowarst (meaning yellow wolf) protector of the shape-shifters. I have walked this earth for thousands of years waiting for my mate.

We had all heard about Ohcumwhowarst he had saved our tribe many generations ago.

"Why have you not shown yourself before now?" Jacob asked. Nathan sighed. You are strong and did not need me until now. I am here as I felt my mate coming. Little did I know it would be this little guy. But come let me show you my true self. He handed Conner to Embry and we all followed him out.

"Hang on. Does Emily know who you are or is she in on this as well?" I asked.

"Emily believes I am her brother. She has no brother as such but a simple spell and she and her family have memories of me growing up. I wish that to remain as such. The family lost a son at birth that is why I picked them to take the pain that they felt at his loss. He was named Nathan and I actually like the name" he chuckled.

We came to a clearing away from prying eyes. You might want to cover your ears for this it can be rather loud. I can only shield one and it will be Conner" he smiled. He stood back and we all covered our ears except Embry who was holding Conner to his chest. Quil looked at his mate and I could see he was worried for him.

"Conner will protect his father. Now please I would like to get on with getting to work." We all nodded.

Nathan waved his hands above his head and brought them together. Even with our ears covered it hurt. I closed my eyes for a few seconds when I opened them there stood the most magnificent wolf who was pure gold in colour and had while light around him. We all bowed to him an honour to be in his presence. What was amazing was he went to Embry and bowed to Conner who was awake and looking at him.

Our wolves we screaming to get out so we all phased including little Conner. He went up to Nathan and sat on his huge paw and Nathan lifted it up and Conner climbed on to the top of his head and licked him between the ears.

"So what now? Will you be staying here and joining the pack?" Jacob asked.

He would be beta under Nathan if that was the case and Jacob was not sure he wanted to lose his placing.

"I have no need for a pack and you will have full say in matters still Jacob Black. I will be here to guide you when I feel the need. But you are a great alpha Jacob and make your ancestors proud." Jacob bowed and thanked Nathan.

We could all feel the pride coming from Seth for his mate.

"But now I must go help Paul and we will be tired and need of food when I have finished. May I suggest a bonfire. I have not attended one for many years" he chuckled.

He crouched down and little Conner trotted over to Embry who quickly shifted and picked him up. Conner shifted in his arms and snuggled in for a cuddle. How did he do that I wondered. "Conner has his own powers we have yet to figure out but know he is going to be a powerful wolf and a great asset to the pack.

" Without warning Nathan phased into his human form his cloths were still in one piece.

"Damn I want to be able to do that" Collin chuckled.

We all agreed and started phasing. I raced ahead to see my mate. He was still sleeping and River was now in Edwards arms. I took him off him and went and kissed my mate promising I would see him soon. Jacob, Nathan, and Conner headed out the door. Jacob would stay outside to make sure no one went inside. Seth was already back and Quil was explaining what he had missed. Seth sighed but knew he would get his chance to see Nathan again.

It took 2 full days for Nathan to finally work his magic on Paul. I was feeding the kids their breakfast when Paul walked in the door as if nothing had happened. I raced to him and held him to me taking in his scent. I had not been able to breathe properly since the moment we had lost each other's contact. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I had just realised that I could hear my pack in wolf form when Nathan had phased. I wondered if it was something to do with whatever had happened. I would have to ask Nathan next time I saw him. We all spent the day as a family. Paul seem to be just the normal man I had fallen in love with but there was something off and I couldn't place my finger on it. The bonfire was the following night. Nathan was now resting as it took a lot out of him. But that night was for us rejoining our wolves as one. Once the children where in bed it did not take long for Paul to take me to our room and make love to me. How I missed my mate. The moment his lips touched my claiming mark I was under his spell. I bared my neck in submission and Paul growled his approval.

Nathan came to visit the following morning and I was not surprised he was carrying little Conner with him. I asked him why he had not shown himself earlier and explained he had faith that we would handle the situation and it was not for him to step in. He did admit, however, he saved the cubs from falling to their untimely death and he knew where I was after extensive looking. The ability to speak with my pack was taken so that I was not taken but the death of the leech that had taken it was enough to break it. "How come you don't have the scent of a wolf" I suddenly asked. Nathan chuckled.

"Would you like to smell my scent?" he asked.

I shrugged but nodded my head at the same time. Suddenly the most mouth-watering scent hit our noses and I felt myself get instantly hard. I wanted to taste him more than anything in the world. Suddenly the scent was gone. I blushed and looked at Paul who was shifting uncomfortably as well. I looked down and saw he was also hard. "That is why I hide my scent. It is a sure give away" he smiled. I licked my lips remembering his scent I doubt it would ever leave my mind.

"That is why plus that scent is for only one" Nathan said kissing Conner on the forehead.

"Will you be staying now you have found your imprint?" I asked. Nathan sighed and shook his head.

"I will leave in a few days. I will not return until Conner is of age. But I will always be with him no matter where I am. I can see what he is doing and see he is safe" he said looking sad.

A few days later as he had said, Nathan left our lives. Emily was handling herself and had the pack to support her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Pools of Silver **

Chapter 31

Time went on things had settled and Paul and I were planning our wedding. It was going to be a quiet affair with just my family and of course our pack. The kids were growing faster than a normal human and they would phase to play when we went to our meadow. River was the fastest at phasing and would often even beat me and Paul and we had years of experience. Watty was getting very big and would always getting his dad to teach him to fight or hunt. Qahai would always go and sit by the waterfall and watch her reflection to make sure she had no dirt on her fur. River was happy going around sniffing the flowers or chasing butterflies. He had no interest in hunting or fighting with his dad and bigger brother. Seth had still not gone on heat and he was starting to think that he wouldn't again. He had his hands full with Chaske anyway. Jacob was dying for more cubs. Being alpha he felt it was his duty to produce a large family.

Today we had visitors, Collin and Edward had brought little Sam out so he could phase. River went charging over to greet them jumping up at Edward to get lifted up. The cubs had all grown used to the Cullen's scent and it worried Jacob that when they got older they would not recognise a leech when they came to the rez. However, it was soon forgotten when friends of the Cullen's came to visit the cubs all phased and were ready to attack. They did their alpha proud as well as their parents. After giving Edward a quick lick in greeting he wiggled down and waited for little Sam to phase. Off they went to explore the area we all kept an eye on them making sure they stayed in clear view in the meadow. Paul and Watty came back after smelling Edward and Collin close by. Edward sparkled when the sun made its way through the clouds. Qahai loved how he sparkled and went and started chasing the light that was hitting the ground every time he moved. He could keep her entertained for hours. Collin phased and came and sat beside me as the cubs played.

I saw a flicker of something I had not ever thought I would see. He was in bed with a women. Not just any women but Emily Uley. I shook my head and didn't say a word but looked at Paul who must have seen it too. His wolf eyebrows went up and he did a barky chuckle. Collin gave a grin and lowered his head.

"Care to explain what we just saw then brother?" Paul asked.

If Collin was in human form I knew he would be blushing. His mind went totally blank and we knew not to push it. We spent a pleasant afternoon together and it was when River and Sam curled up around each other that we called it a day. What I saw in Collin's mind was in the forefront of my mind. I couldn't believe that Collin would sleep with a women after being mated with Edward but of all people our old lost alpha's wife.

"Drop it squirt it is none of our business if they wanted us to know they would have told us". Paul said as he was helping the little ones phase back.

I sighed as I knew he was right but I am nosey and wanted to know real bad. I had patrol with Collin in a few nights time and hoped he would tell me then what was going on.

I knew that Paul was not a virgin and asked him who he had slept with before we got together. He had slept with only one girl and never any males. For that I was grateful I was someone who would be jealous of my mate sleeping with anyone but another male would have been worse. I asked him once to show me but he flatly refused as it would not be fair on the girl in question and he wouldn't even tell me who it was. When we got home there was a message that Seth was showing signs of going on heat and could we look after Chaske. I went and collected him and wished them luck Seth looked like he was ready to jump his mate he was so close to going on heat. Jacob was his usual self at the moment but he was trying to organise the pack and patrols and like a good alpha he put his pack before his desire to mate with his love right there and then.

We would have to set strict rule for Chaske as he would monopolize Qahai's time when she was trying to do her own thing. Chaske was a good kid and we had fallen in love with him after he had gotten over his attitude which had disappeared quickly when he had first phased. Qahai was a great influence on him in that regard. While Seth was pregnant, Chaske would stay with us the whole time. Once the cub was strong enough he would go sleep with his daddy and little brother or sister or both. When we past the Uley's I saw Edwards car parked out the front I wondered if Edward was in there. Taking a deep breath I couldn't smell him but could smell Collin and the scent of sex. I couldn't hear anything and vowed to find out what the hell was going on. We now had extra patrols because we were two down. Paul was on that night with Collin and he said Collin didn't let anything out. I sighed. What the hell was he hiding from us and why? Having an extra child in the house was not a big deal. Chaske actually made it easier as the kids happily played together. We had not heard from Seth or Jacob so they still had not conceived after 2 days. I wondered how long they would be. I honestly thought they would be back after just one night.  
It was my turn to patrol and I wasgoing to get something from Collin. He was already on when I turned up after Chaske woke having a bad dream.

"Hey what's up?" Collin asked quickly blocking his thoughts.

"You tell me" I said taking the eastern side of the line.

Collin mentally shrugged and continued his patrol. All I saw was green and brown as he ran through the forest.

"Where is Edward?" I asked after half an hour of silence.

"Hunting in Alaska with his family" he said as an image of his mate flashed through his thoughts.

I gave a smile. Of course his mate was naked. I started thinking about Paul waiting at home for me in bed. I was horny and need to be pounded into the bed when I got home. It would help me relax and sleep. Collin chuckled but didn't say a word. As the hours slipped away we smell nothing unusual in the area. Collin was getting tired. His mind began to open and again I saw a glimpse of him with Emily. It was just before our patrol was over when I saw everything.

Collin stood looking down at a naked Emily as she lay on the bed and she was truly beautiful. Her body showed no signs of carrying a 11 pound baby. Her breasts, though she was laying on her back, still large and full of milk. As Collin moved closer to the bed, she began to scissor her legs, squeezing her full thighs together. The years without a man's touch was evident in the wetness dripping from her hidden place between her legs. A slow smirk slid onto Collin's face and he slowly rubbed his hardened his cock through his cut offs to the hot sight before him, still steadily moving closer to the edge of the bed. Emily was now panting in anticipation with her own hands starting to drift over her body but stopped when Collin let out a low growl. Emily gave a sigh and her eyes sparkled. Collin slipped onto the bed and started running his hand down her soft warm let out a whimper and pushed her body into his hand where it rested on her full hip. Collin let out another rumble from his chest and she lay back down, slight hitches in her breathing and the tension Collin could feel in her body the only sign she was holding herself still. Collin began moving his hand up and down the side of her body, all the while still rubbing his hardness through his cut off jeans. When Collin reached the dip of her thighs, he started kneading his fingers into the soft flesh making circular movements into the inside of her thigh, fingers getting slick with the juice there. The pants were being pulled out of Emily's throat louder and louder as Collin crept his fingers closer to his goal. Emily began to try to wriggle her body down so as his fingers would settle where she obviously wanted, seemed to need his fingers, but another growl from Collin stopped her again. She gasped in surprise as he took a hold of her hand and brought it to his straining erection. Collin moved his body closer so he trapped her hand between his clothed dick and her soft thigh and began rubbing and pushing into her. He moved his head to her bare neck and began sucking and licking on the exposed skin in time with his thrusts again her hand. He bent his head down and started sucking on her lust hardened nipples. He felt something warm leak into his mouth and groaned when he realised it was her milk. He started sucking harder and thrusting faster, wrenching a loud cry from her red flushed lips as her back arched off the bed. He couldn't take it any more and slid his hand from her thigh and started drawing his fingers up and down encased in her slick heat. Moans were catching her throat as he rubbed his forefinger against her sensitive bundle of nerves and she cried out loudly again, legs beginning to shake. He started rubbing faster and pulled his body up and slid between her now wide-spread legs. Her breathing was now catching on every intake and she stopped breathing for a minute when he slid two fingers at once into her heat. Her body almost sucked his fingers in when she clenched. She was so tight. It was like she was a virgin again and Collin knew she would feel exquisite around his cock. He couldn't help but be quietly thankful she hadn't had a man in years as it allowed her body to tighten to its delicious starting point.

When he moved his fingers in and out, he had to growl again as she tightened around him even more as she lifted her hips of the bed to give him a better angle to get deeper. Collin quickly pushed her hips back down to the bed, pulled his fingers away, and lent down to give a long lick from the bottom to the top of her pussy giving her clit a suck when he reached the top. Emily's whole body started shaking and she screamed whole body going tense. Collin kept sucking and playing around her clit before licking his way lower and starting to probe her soaking hole with his dexterous tongue. He rearranged his body and brought his hands up to squeeze and play with her breasts and nipples. He pushed her nipples into her breasts while rolling them in his hands and he could taste that she got even wetter. He smirked against her and leaned back. She whimpered low in her throat at the loss and reached out her hand to put him back. He chuckled and growled simultaneously, then bent back down, spreading her lips wide exposing her completely and blew hot air onto her hole and clit. She shuddered under him and he could tell she was close to cumming. He drew back and moved his body so he could get the best angle and started stretching her out even bigger so he wouldn't hurt her. He pulled his 3 fingers away from her wetness and put them in front of her mouth. 'Suck' was all he said and she started lapping and rolling her tongue around them with enthusiasm and need. When she started sucking and tantalizingly licking slowly against the underside of his digits he groaned loudly and wetly pulled them pulled them into his own mouth for a taste, growling again and then he looked her in the eye, gave a small smile to show his thanks and carefully pushed into her. She slightly whimpered at the pain of such a massive intrusion but quickly the whimper turned into a keening showing how much she needed to cum. Collin started up a steady rhythm of thrusts, grunts and twists of her nipples and he lifted her legs over his shoulders for better and deeper access. He knew he wouldn't last long with her tightly clenching around him every few seconds and when he hit her g-spot he knew the were both done for. He felt the familiar curl in his groin and his balls pulling up. He felt her whole body shudder, tense then completely relax under him as she came, slight aftershocks ripping around his cock still inside of her. The next moment, he exploded releasing his seed deep in her. He lay there panting and looked her in the eyes. They both smiled at each other and they there regaining their breath back. Collin leaned up, gave her a kiss on the nose, then both cheeks, then her forehead and pulled her into a side connected eyes again and his only conveyed whole-hearted gratitude.

His mind went blank and I had started heading home and phased as I came to the meeting spot we always went to when we finished patrol to meet up before going home. I slipped on my shorts and waited for Collin. He came through and sighed.

"Look Brady sorry you saw that but I guess you will find out sooner rather than later. Edward and I are desperate to have a child but since we can't have one ourselves we need a surrogate. I want the best person to be the carrier and who else better than the former alpha mate" he said. I gave a nod so far I got that

"Have you not heard of IVF I mean come on Collin you were fucking Emily what the hell is that about?" I asked.

Collin sat down and I sat in front of him.

"Emily is a woman with needs don't you think we thought about IVF but this way we both win. We get a child and she has the touch of a man. I may not be Sam but I am the same in temperature and I know when we are fucking as you call it she is thinking about her Sam. I don't mind to be honest. I am thinking of Casey" he looked down. He wiped tears that were escaping his eyes. I went and hugged him

"I am sorry Collin I never thought. I am glad that you are doing this for both of you. I would hate to see any of you being hurt" I said. Collin hugged me hard and thanked me for not judging him or Emily.

"Idiot we are still friends I will support you and Emily anyway I can you know the others will as well" I say punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"So is she pregnant yet" I asked. Collin smiled.

"She is a few days late but we will wait and see" he said. I gave a smile.

"Right I am out of here see you tomorrow" I said getting up and waving. I wondered if Paul felt like that when he had sex with the mystery girl all those years ago.

After taking a shower I crawl into bed next to my mate and watched him sleep. I still think he is the most beautiful person in the world. I let him stay asleep and curled my body around him drawing in his scent. Jacob turned up the following morning with Seth in his den he was with cub so now we had to wait. Patrols were doubled so that Seth would have 24/7 protection from now until the cub phased. Jacob said that from now on if any of us were with cub we would have someone near us at all times so we didn't feel abandoned. Me and Embry agreed although we hoped that we would not have any more soon. After the meeting Collin hung back and spoke to Jacob. Me and Embry were going to visit Seth while Jacob was sorting out the new roster. Seth was making his den more comfortable when we arrived and he accepted our help so he could rest. He looked tired and his mind was all over the place. Since we were alone he showed us his mating and it was brutal. Jacob's wolf took total control. But Seth was happy he was with cub. Once Paul came to patrol we left Seth with promises of us returning the following day.


	32. Chapter 32

**Pools of Silver**

Chapter 32

The day of our wedding arrived. The pack had given us a bachelor party the weekend before. Thank god we were wolves otherwise I think I would be still hung over. I have not been sick since the day I phased and don't particularly care to be so again. I totally blame Nathan who sent Billy a recipe for something to make us merry. I would have killed him if he had turned up for the wedding. Now we know why he told us to do it well before the wedding.

Thankfully some of the pack had sense not to drink although they had to cover our shifts for us for the following 2 days while we sobered up enough to phase. I don't even remember what we did after we ate. Collin and Seth would not say but said they would never touch the stuff willingly. If that came from Seth, it was bad that is all I can say. I have to admit I think I kissed someone who was not Paul but who I have no idea. When we went to clean up it was obvious that we had played spin the bottle. I wondered if Jared played I would have loved to have seen him kiss a guy. When Jacob finally sobered up enough he poured the remaining alcohol down the drain and told us never to ask Billy to make it again if we wanted to see the following day.

Having had his cubs, Seth stood as my best man along with Embry. Paul had Jacob and Edward as his best men our kids were page boys and flower girl. Qahai was so happy being in a pretty dress and everyone told her how pretty she was. I refused to walk down the aisle and so would walk in with Paul hand in hand. We wanted it to be just the pack and the family which included the Cullen's. They had all moved away except Edward of course who was now, along with Collin, a dad of a sweet little girl Tamara. She looked like her mum and had her sweet disposition. She was very loved by everyone and already they were talking about adding more to the family. Collin was a common visitor at the Uley house and we wondered if they were still having a relationship but we did not press because it was not our business. But all 3 seemed happy with the arrangement.

Paul and I were upstairs getting ready to go tie the knot. We could hear our guests chatting together and laughing. Paul and I refused to spend the night apart as well. We still had the kids to take care of and we were going on honeymoon for a week without them so every second with them was precious. I had no idea where we were going and neither did Paul. The pack had given us our honeymoon as a wedding present. If it had been up to us we probably would have just stayed home and maybe given mum and dad the kids for the night. Paul came up behind me as I was trying to make my hair do anything normal but as usual it had this crazy flick that I hated but Paul loved. Of course he is my imprint and would say anything to make me happy. But seriously, that flick annoyed the hell out of me. Many times I had been tempted to cut my hair shorter but Paul didn't want me to so I kept it there. See, the joys of an imprint.

"You nervous squirt?" Paul asked.

I shook my head. I knew I was going to marry my soul mate I had nothing to be nervous about. I had fallen in love with Paul before the imprint and I knew in my heart that I would still be in love with him now without it.

"I love you Paul. You are my imprint, my lover, my best friend, and my soon to be husband. What have I got to be nervous about" I ask leaning into his big broad chest taking in his scent.

I could hear Paul's chest rumble and I could feel my wolf give a purr in reply. How the hell a wolf purred I don't know but mine did when she was happy and content. "

Oh I don't know you might trip down the stairs on the way down. Or you might forget how to speak and do your famous fish impersonation" Paul said stepping back as I took a swing at him. Paul Lahote I will not marry you if you are going to be mean and come on, when was the last time I looked like a fish" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, when you found out that Seth had 5 cubs in one go so, about 6 weeks ago. But you did look damn cute" he says pulling me back into his arms and kissing me. I couldn't help but giggle.

I loved my kids but the very idea of having 5 in one go still sent shivers down my spine. It was a long hard labour and Embry and I were actually with Seth when he had just had the 3rd. He was tired and was ready to give up as the 3rd one was hard to deliver. But after 22 hours of labour he was the proud daddy of 5 big healthy cubs, 2 girls and 3 boys.

"I am so glad we won't be having anymore" I sighed.

We found out that we were a large pack and we would not go on heat again. In saying that, Billy warned us never to say never. There was a knock at the door and Seth walked in

"Don't thank me pay me" he said giggling. He had a baby in each arm and one on his back.

"We are ready when you two are. I am just going to put this lot down and then when the music starts you can come down okay" he said smiling. We nodded and I heard Paul give a gulp. As soon as the door shut I looked at Paul questioningly.

"It is not that I am nervous about marrying you squirt. I love you but, I don't know if I can do this" he said sitting on the bed.

I stood there and stared at him. Damn it! I was being a fish again. But I truly had no words to say. My heart was pounding in my chest. Why did he spring this on me now? Why did he not think he was ready? Did he not really love me and the imprint made him do this? MY mind was ready to explode. He went to take my hand but I slapped it away.

"Please squirt listen to me" he said as I walked to the door and ran out and phased.

I didn't remove my wedding clothes. It didn't matter anyway there was going to be no wedding.

"Squirt stop let me explain" Paul shouted just as I hit the tree line.

I blocked my mind and ran not letting him in. I ran to our meadow and phased back to human. I knew Paul would find me soon. As his imprint he knew where I was 24/7.

I was not really looking where I was going because of all the tears. I stumbled but manged to pick myself up. There, in front of me, was a tepee. The pack must have set this up for us it was just like the night that Paul claimed me. The only thing different was the candles but they were there just waiting to be lit by someone. It only made me sob louder and fall to my knees. I could feel my mate getting closer and I stood to move away. But my body wouldn't move. The heart and the brain were not working together. I felt Paul's big strong arms wrap around me both of us naked. Our bodies leaned into each other and as much as I tried to move back, I couldn't. I needed him like I needed air to breathe.

"Squirt you need to let me finish what I was say… Jesus would you look at this" he said.

I look up and see him doing a great fish impersonation of his own. I couldn't hold back the giggle that was building up inside me. But then I remembered why we were here. Paul felt me tense and put his attention back on me.

"I want to marry you with all my heart but why do we have to do it in front of people? It is what is in here that count" he says touching both our hearts.

"Because I want to have your last name. I want to be your husband. I want…. To stop acting like a spoilt brat and marry the man I love" I said leaning into him. Paul rubbed circles on my back.

"And I want those things too. But you are not a spoilt brat" he chuckled. "But you said that you didn't think you could do this" I said confused at the mixed messages he was giving me. Paul pulled me to the ground.

"Squirt didn't you hear me" I don't want to do this in front of everyone. To me this is about our love for one another I know you wanted the perfect wedding just like you dreamed about but it is not what I want. I am sorry I just can't stand in front of people even if it is my family. This is about us.

Paul stood up and pulled me up.

"Go inside I will come in a moment" he said when we heard someone approaching.

We couldn't tell who it was as they were down wind. I did as Paul asked and went inside and shut the flap. I heard Edward talking and Billy Black. The flap suddenly opened and in walked Embry and Seth who was carrying clothes for me. They were just normal everyday clothes but I was grateful for them. I slipped them on and sat down not talking to my friends.

"It's just us subs and our mates and Billy here" Seth says coming and sitting beside me.

"I can't believe he has done this" I sobbed falling into Embry's arms as he sat beside me. Embry rubbed my back and tried shushing me.

"Do you love him" Seth asked. I nod my head.

"So what does it matter that he wants to do it privately as long as you two are together. That is all that matters" he said. I knew he had a point but what about what I want? I wanted my family, my friends, and our children there to see the most important day of my life. Except it wasn't the most important day of my life. That day had already been and gone. The day that Paul claimed me as his was. I didn't' need a wedding I was already married in my heart. Damn it! I was such an idiot. Why had I not thought of the most amazing day of my life. I pulled myself away from Embry and wiped the tears away.

Jacob opened the tepee flap and ordered us all outside and phase. I followed the others out only seeing that the pack was there along with Edward. I kept my head lowered not wanting to see the pity in my pack brothers eyes. I phased and there was nothing but joy circling everyone's minds. I looked up and saw everyone was lined up in formation. I went and stood at the back in my usual spot. The cubs came out led by Chaske himself with his head held high. To his right was Watty and on his left was Qahai. River was near the back but stood tall and proud. I saw the back of my mate up front by Jacob. I had no idea what was going on and was worried I had missed something like a rogue leech in the area. I didn't want the cubs going without experience. I heard Jacob chuckle.

"Paul and Brady step forward everyone else get into position.

I looked at Paul who gave a toothy grin. I raised an eyebrow. Our family turned up and made a circle around the pack. Billy wheeled forward

"If anyone here has anything to say keep it to yourselves these two are getting married" Billy chuckled at his own joke.

And so that is how I got married in front of my pack and my family in wolf form. Edward translated for the non pack member's. Mum cried and so did Emily and Kim. When it was time to kiss we phased and kissed being discreetly covered by my pack sisters. However someone forgot poor Billy who will probably need to bleach his eyes when he got home. Not only were we very naked but also very hard. Paul scooped me up in his arms and walked to the tepee. The girls all turning away giggling at the sight of my man nude. Well, they can look but they can't touch. Once inside the tepee. Paul laid me on the cushions.

"I love you so much thank you for doing this for me" Paul said.

"No thank you Paul this was perfect this was right our wolves were part of this as much as us they deserve to be involved so thank you" I said thrusting my hips up to meet his.

Paul let out a growl and smashed his lips onto mine. We heard the cubs whining outside sighing Paul pulled me up and we slipped our clothes on. Paul opened the flap and we were greeted with our pack on either side of the opening. Hand in hand we walked through them as they howled. This was the perfect wedding day ever.

We spent the night partying and then when everyone left someone had lit the candles. Someone had also brought along an i-pod with speakers. Paul and I were swaying to the music, the sound of the forest, and the thumping of Paul's heart as I lay my head on his chest.

"I could do this forever" I sighed.

Paul kissed the top of my head and hummed his agreement. How long we stayed like that I don't know but I felt complete.

"Can we stay here forever just forget everything else" I asked as Paul moved me closer to the tepee. He gave a chuckle. "

Squirt you are going to be begging me in the morning to take you home to the kids" he said picking me up and carrying me with my legs wrap around his waist and planting butterfly kisses on his cheek with my long eyelashes.

"I think I maybe be begging for something else"I groaned as I felt his hands caress my butt.

Our cocks rubbed together through our pants. Once we were inside we tore at each other clothes hating anything that separated us. When we were naked we stood there panting. Paul held me at arms length and took me all in. I couldn't help but blush and lower my eyes I knew my body was toned but always felt self-conscious that I was so small compared to the rest of the pack. Paul only second to Jacob in size and was still towering over me. My head could still rest against his heart. Paul gave a growl and I bared my neck in submission. He came and turn me towards him lifting my chin to look him in the eye.

"Don't lower your eyes Brady Lahote. You are my husband and my equal in life and love" he said kissing me tenderly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss only pulling away needing to breath.

"Brady Lahote I like the sound of that" I sighed.

Paul placed his fingers on my claiming mark and my legs buckled he scooped me up and knelt down laying me gently on the cushions. I felt something digging into my back. I sat up and pulled out a present I looked at Paul who shrugged I opened the card, it was from Embry and Seth. I tore the paper off and found a set of handcuffs. I swing them around my finger and winked at Paul. Paul went to snatch them off me but I pulled them back and giggled

"Read the card" I said.

Paul read it and growled however I couldn't miss the smirk on his face. I threw the cuffs in the corner they could wait for another time because right now we were going to make love.

I pulled Paul down beside me and ran my lips down his perfect body teasing him at every single sensitive spot he had. On his wrist he was super sensitive and his cock would twitch every time I nibbled at it. Whilst I was busy Paul was also busy massaging my ass. I couldn't resist his twitching cock and started flicking my tongue over the slit tasting him. My mate growled at being teased. He got me to straddle him and we were in the 69 position. However, he didn't take my cock in his mouth but rather teased my hole with his oh so talented tongue. I hummed on his cock when his tongue plunged into my hole. Our moans filled the tepee as we got into a grove matching the music which was going on outside. Even after all these years I was tight as the day that Paul claimed me. I loved the feeling of his fingers. When he did his come hither curl of his finger hitting my spot I couldn't contain myself and sat up pushing myself down further to keep it on my magic spot. I started bouncing up and down. Needing more I grabbed my husbands cock and started pumping in time with my body. Paul thrust his hips up to get more, panting for me to go harder. I happily complied. I needed his big fat throbbing cock in my ass and reluctantly removed myself from him and turned and put his cock in line with my hole. I slowly lowered myself until just the mushroom tip was in me. I pulled back up only leaving just the very tip of his cock in my hole and then sunk down again repeating this going just a little further with every bob the whole time looking my husband in the eyes. Paul's head tilted back as I suddenly slammed my whole body down on him taking his whole cock within me. I let out a scream the action both pleasurable and painful at the same time. Seeing my mate like this let me do it with more conviction. His hands till then had been on my ass just kneading me but soon his hands were on my hips and he was taking control of my movements. I took my cock and started stroking fast and hard wanting the pain in both my ass and cock. My head tipped back as Paul continued hitting my g-spot with every stroke.

"So fucking perfect babe" Paul growled as I squeeze my ass muscles around him.

"Fuck I am going to cum Paul please make me cum" I begged.

Paul pushed me back and without leaving me. I lifted my legs and put them on his shoulders and without losing a beat. I thrust my hips to meet his, our skin slapping together. Paul grabbed my cock and told me to let go. I shot my load on both our chests. Paul pounded me hard not letting go of my cock until I was drained and his seed shot deep within me. I squeezed around him as he started slowing down milking every drop from him. He knelt back taking me with him.

"I love you more than life itself Brady Lahote" he said kissing me.

"As I you Paul Lahote".


	33. Chapter 33

**POOLS OF SILVER**

**Goodbye**

The years went by Just like normal couples we all had our ups and downs. Collin and Emily went on to have another 2 children together but sadly Emily passed away during child-birth of the twins. Little Sam was now part of Collin and Edwards family as he considered them his dads. We missed Emily but knew she would be with Sam looking down on us.

Paul still had not spoken to his parents although they knew he was now a father. They never spoke to any of the children if they saw them in the street. The kids knew who they were and didn't seem upset that they were not spoken to. Conner was still the quiet one out of the pack but it was normally because he was talking to Nathan. Even in human form they could talk to each other. Conner was the gentle soul out of the pack and he was never a crier or whiner like the others. I think he would be what some people say is a perfect child. I love my children just the way they are though. Watty was so like his dad it was scary. He was stubborn and easily angered but Tilly would make him calm down. He was very protective not only of his family but his whole pack. Qahai was all about clothes and make up. Although Chaske hated makeup on her saying she was beautiful without it. They started dating when Chaske turned 16 and was now training to be alpha of the pack. He was a good kid but Paul would whip his ass if he touched our daughter until they were married. River, my beautiful baby, he was a dreamer and lover. He wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it. He was forever bringing wounded animals home and nurturing them back to health. If one were to die, which was not often, he would think it was all his fault. No one could console him except little Sam who was no longer little but as big as Watty who was just smaller than Chaske. The day River turned 16 he imprinted on Sam and it was reciprocated. Paul wanted to lock him in his room and throw away the key. No one was going to hurt his baby boy. I noticed he didn't have that problem with Watty and Tilly though. And he had had resigned to the fact that Qahai was with Chaske. The mating mark was still not on her but that is only because Chaske was actually wanting to live past the moment he marked his beta's daughter.

Paul and I, what can I say, the love of my life, the one that my heart beats for had been my lover, best friend, and husband for 21 years. The children were now ready to take over the pack and we were going to let our wolves go and live a normal life growing old. I was now a teacher at the rez high school teaching our traditions. The pack kids were all interested and I was happy that they would speak Quileute when they were around each other as was their native tongue. At home we spoke it when Paul was not around as he still had not really taken to it. He did know a few cuss words however and so did the kids.

Paul woke me up early one Saturday morning and told me to get ready to go to the meadow. It was still our place to go to be alone. The pack had learnt years ago to check to see if we were there before venturing there. As all to many times we had been caught in compromising positions. I think we put River and Sam off for a while much to their horror. But today he assured me the pack all knew to stay away. We could hear the kids sleeping and I let out a sigh. River and Sam had mated and instead of fighting it we let them sleep under the same roof. River and Sam were now adults and could do as they please going off to college soon. Sam was going to train as a doctor and River a vet.

When we got to the meadow Paul laid out a rug for us to sit on and placed the basket of food down. I loved this place and think back to the time I first saw my wolf. Even to this day I still drown in his pools of silver eyes. "I think it is time we leave the pack" Paul said after a while of just sitting admiring the view. I gave a sigh and nodded I was 37 years old and still looked like a 16-year-old. I wondered if I would grow facial hair or any hair at all. I would be the first submissive to stop phasing so I guess it was a wait and see. Embry and Quil didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave the pack. But Paul was the eldest and felt we had done our duty and was time to travel and see the world like I had always dreamed of.

We went to the waterfall and swam around each other. Paul never wanted to return to the cave where he had been held captive and I respected that. I was grateful he still loved the meadow as much as me. When we got hungry we went to eat our lunch and I gave a yawn. Paul got up and gave me a kiss and phased coming and lying down so I could curl up with my wolf. Like back when I first met him I told him things although now the talk was of our own children or our nieces and nephews. Paul would every now and again lick my face or give a barky chuckle making me bounce up and down. I finally went quiet and let my eyes drift close. I was woken by a tongue running along my chest taking particular attention to my sensitive nipples. Damn his tongue was talented, even in wolf form. I open my eyes and all the love was conveyed in his eyes. He gave a wolfy grin and tugged at my shorts. I raised an eyebrow but didn't protest when he managed to get them past my hips. We had never stepped over the boundary like someone else I knew and still blush thinking of the time I watched through Jacob's eyes him taking Seth while he was in wolf and Seth in human form. I would never judge my pack sister but to me it was weird. Although there was no denying that Jacob got a lot of pleasure out of it and so did Seth by his vocals.

My focus was snapped back to the here and now and Paul's large wolf tongue was running along my cock which decided to play along with his tongue. I could not help but thrust my hips up to him. Blushing I got up only to be tackled by my wolf.

"Paul please I love your wolf so very much but I want to make love to my husband" I moaned.

Paul growled and phased right above me. And there he was in all his naked glory. I pulled him down to me and took control, something I had never done the whole time we had been mates. Paul tensed but I gave a growl and he actually submitted knowing that this is what I wanted.

I rolled us over and straddled my mate. I grinded my cock against his before taking both our cocks while still lying on him. Paul moaned into my mouth and it made me smile into his mouth until he gave my lip a nip. Okay note to self _"don't be a smug bitch"_ my mate doesn't like it. My other hand went up his perfect torso raising and falling at the dips of his abs making me give a growl of satisfaction that my mate was so fucking perfect. I found his nipple and gave it a tweak. I had my mate panting and growling at the same time and I loved it. Paul was fighting the urge to take control I could feel his wolf getting mad. But my wolf was loving every second of it as if know it would be her last chance with her mate. I pulled back as tears began to fall. I was going to miss my wolf and wondered if I was really ready to do so. Paul looked at me tenderly as if understanding my thoughts. That is all I needed to know that I had my mates love and understanding that just because our wolves were gone we would still love each other just as much if not more. Paul placed his hand on my claiming mark and I just went to jelly. After all these years nothing but nothing could stop the feeling I got when he touched my mark. I slammed my lips on to his and squeezed our cocks firmly. Paul gave a yelp in surprised but was soon again moaning into my mouth. I let my hand travel down the side of his body and teasingly circled his hip getting closer to his ass.

Paul was so focused on pushing us closer together that when I went between his legs he growled and flipped me over taking full control. I knew I was pushing my luck but this was where I belonged under my mate. Paul gave a smirk when I sighed and bit down on my claiming mark. I gave a loud moan and let him take control. He soon had me begging him to make love to me and as normal he would tease me till I was a blithering mess. In the distance we heard a howl and ignored it. No doubt the cubs were all out and having some fun of their own. Paul licked his way down my body nipping as he went. I loved how his lips would nip and kiss it better. The nip giving me pain but the kiss for soothing straight after made me want to purr. Paul knew what mood I was in but today he seemed hesitant. Normally he would not stop and look at me but today he did.

"My wolf wants one last moment with his mate" he said.

I gave a nod in approval this was their moment and we should let them have their goodbye. I let my wolf out and watched as Paul let his out to greet her. His eyes were dancing in the light unlike most of the other pack when there wolf came to the surface their eyes would go black. Paul's wolf however turned almost white with lust. Paul said that my eyes were so much like our youngest and turned the most brilliant blue.

I knew that this was their last time and I pushed Paul off me just as he was about to prepare me.

"Let's give them each other how they should be" I say taking Paul's face in mine.

Paul and I would have the rest of our lives together this would be their farewell. Paul smiled and nodded. Standing up he pulled me up with him and phased. How I loved his wolf. He was a good wolf, a protector of his tribe, and his family. I knew he would willing die to protect either of them. Paul came and nudged me stepping back I let my wolf out. She was like a cub and I let her take control. I could see that Paul had let his wolf go as well and they played like cubs one last time.

When I woke up curled up in my mate's arms. I remembered nothing but the scent of sex was in the air. I gave a sigh and nudged Paul. He gave a huge yawn and tried to go back to sleep. I had to say goodbye to my wolf. She had done her duty she had protected our tribe carried the next generation of protectors and found us our mate. She gave a howl but gave a sigh as if glad that it was her time to rest. I could feel her slipping away and watched as she became fainter until I lay beside my mate in human form. My wolf had gone to her resting place. Paul whined and licked the tears away. Only a few weeks ago we came here as a family and River took a photo of Paul and I in wolf form sitting together me between Paul's front legs. I was looking up at him adoringly and he looking down. The photo was sitting next to our wedding photo in our room I am glad he had insisted in taking it. At the time I was not so sure as we had photos of the family in wolf and human form. But not one with just the two of us together.

"Thank you for being the best wolf mate and friend I ever could have had. You will always be in my heart right next to Paul and the children. Rest easy my wolf may the wolf spirits guide you" I whispered kissing his big forehead.

Paul had tears unashamedly falling down his fur. I guess he was saying his final farewell. A few moments later Paul phased to human we held each other in comfort and we made love as husband and man. It was not sweet or rough, it was two becoming one after being 4 of us for so long. There would be so much more exploring of each other when making love. Our wolves would not demand it of us. It would be when we wanted to make love as a couple. I would never begrudge our wolves but our love-making now would be just for us.

******R****OMANCING THE BOYS**


End file.
